Oh, How Cute
by Dragontune172
Summary: In search of a data assistant, Koushiro instead got a Digimon, which Mimi believes is their child. Confused and bemused, Koushiro grudgingly accepts his role as a father and Mimi as the mom still trying to figure out why he's doing it.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: You know the drill._

**--XoX—**

It was a summer Saturday morning, and the first things I wake up to see are my computer screen and my fingers skimming across the keyboard. Half-asleep and half-awake, my body takes me to my computer and begins the day even though I'm not fully conscious at that point. Blinking at the screen, I saw that I was looking up today's news and continuing last night's late research.

Sighing, I rolled my head back and slumped against the back of my chair. "I'm still tired, but I should finish this before someone demands something from me."

I pushed myself to finish up the research, which I had no intention of actually doing. It was time I bought one of the latest data assistant programs. A data assistant would be the perfect way to motivate me and organize all of my documents, etc. Besides, I needed to create better computer programs for some cash.

After an hour of looking through websites and search engines, I gave up. Most of these programs had significant flaws, and I was too impatient to clean an expensive program up. It just wasn't worth it right now.

Giving an exasperated sigh, I went to the kitchen still a little dreary-eyed.

I guess I didn't hear the front door open, and I guess I didn't notice my mom's laughter in the kitchen.

"Koushiro!" called Mimi with her bright smile. Sitting at the table, she looked at me pleasantly with a wide smile. She was already eating breakfast with my mom. Mimi's plate was half filled and sat next to a brown bucket hat. "It's about time you got out of your room!"

Wow…Mimi looks…er right…

"Koushiro," chided Mom, "say hi to Mimi! She came here about an hour ago and helped me cook a nice breakfast for you. Remember to tell her thank you." Mrs. Izumi, as Mimi and everyone calls her, poured two glasses of orange juice and set them on the dining table. She smiled at me and then gave me a peck on the forehead.

I was still looking at Mimi, who smiled at me. There was a blush coming to my cheeks, and I tried to ignore it.

"Thanks Mimi," I said offering her a smile.

Sitting across from her, I would listen to her sparkly chatter with my mom as I ate my breakfast. It would've been rude to ask Mimi right then and there what she was doing at my apartment, so I let the time roll by.

Before anyone questioned my case, I don't like Mimi in that way… Right. Yeah.

Mimi was my friend, whom I have known since I was ten. We're the same age, and it's been five years now. She has a good heart behind her pretty eyes and brown hair as well as "fashion sense" as she puts it. I think it would be past a person to say that Mimi could be a girly girl. I wouldn't know, but it would explain the pink.

"Koushiro, do you know we're gonna be late because of you? You're not even dressed yet! We're supposed to meet Tai and the others in half an hour at the park and the train is half an hour." Mimi looked at me with an annoyed expression. She glanced below my face, and I looked down.

She was scrutinizing my sleepwear…

I blinked. "I completely forgot!" Almost tripping, I hurried into the bathroom adjacent to my bedroom. Behind me, I heard Mimi offer to do the dishes, but Mom insisted that she was a guest.

By then I didn't realize Mimi would snoop into my room.

First off, I didn't know if Mimi was the kind of girl who wouldn't step into a guy's room because it could smell or the kind of girl who would look through a guy's things. Either way I wouldn't know…my room is clean and organized.

Entering my bedroom, the thing she must've seen was my computer with information on data assistants. She sat down and looked through my work.

"Mimi, out of my room please!" I said. I looked at my reflection—just undressed from the waist up—in the mirror and then saw Mimi staring at me…

_Awkward moment here._

After another second, I slammed the door as she jerked her head away and clicked a random window. In the bathroom, I showered trying to push the moment out of my mind… It wasn't like she was looking at me… Yeah…

I suspected that she would've been out of my bedroom by now because of what happened.

Opening my bathroom door with nothing but a towel around my waist, I peered around and there in front of me sitting on my bed was Mimi and an egg in her lap.

Where in the world did she get the egg?

"Hi Koushiro."

I was speechless and asked dumbly, "Mimi…where'd you find that?"

Before she could respond, the egg hatched—cracking open and revealed some strange blob with eyes and a smile. I stared at it, but Mimi, however, reacted differently:

"OH HOW CUTE! KOUSHIRO, CAN WE KEEP IT?"

In spite of her yelling, I was engrossed in one thought and one thought only—_What the hell is that thing?_ Finally I looked up at Mimi's face. She was pouting, silently pleading that we would keep it…

**--XoX—**

**A/N: **Hey guys! (I know it's short, but the next update will be two times bigger!!) Okay, so as you can see, this is pretty different from the Michi fic. I want the characters to be like how they were in the Digimon series without actually being the Digimon series.

Thanks for reading! How 'bout reviewing?

Truly & Sincerely, Dragontune172


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: This Kid's Not a Kid**

* * *

Staring at the creature, I ignored Mimi's pleading and squealing about taking care of the thing. What cute was to her was intriguing to me. It was responsive as it was strange… I knew for sure as well as Mimi that it was _not _from this world. Wide, black eyes stared at me as the hatchling grinned at me from ear to ear, exposing the little sharp teeth and a tongue. Its figure was just…a _blob._ It was just a red and orange splotchy blob.

Mimi, with her bright eyes, squealed, "Isn't it cute? We have to keep it, Koushiro!"

However, I couldn't define what "it" was… I was still skeptical about keeping it. The only reason why I _should _keep it was for research and seeing if it is the first of its kind. Maybe I could get a prize for its discovery.

But on the other hand…Mimi wants to keep it…as… (Dare I say it)…_our kid_. This was kinda queer. Mimi was a popular girl and a good friend of mine as far as friends would ever go. She was pretty I suppose, but she was very feminine. When she wants the bouquet of flowers behind the shop window, I would buy it after arguing with her for five minutes about saving money.

The point is…she likes to do the girly stuff even when I clearly don't.

Still, I would spend a lot of time with Mimi. I considered this: It couldn't be _that _bad, right?

The thing would probably stay with Mimi anyways.  
I could study it as much as Mimi would take care of it.  
She couldn't complain if I reasoned that I was making sure we were _meeting its needs._  
It's the summer, and Mimi wanted me to "have a life for once".

"Fine," I nodded and smiled. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I finally realized I had none because I was still in my towel… "MIMI, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

"Why?" she unsurely asked. I gawked at her until she looked at my torso and blushed. By the time I could answer, she was out the door.

Rubbing my temples, I threw some clothes on and slipped on my gloves from Dad who does construction. I grabbed my laptop case and slung it over my shoulder as I stopped to look in the mirror. My hands ruffled my unruly red hair, and I was ready to go…

…but I heard Mom and Mimi in a sparkling conversation…

What was Mom gonna say about that thing?

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" I screamed leaping into the kitchen. Oddly, my mother and Mimi just looked at me as though I were the fool interrupting the court jester. I looked from my mom who was pleasantly smiling and then to Mimi with the creature in her arms.

In spite of my apparent confusion, Mom just said, "Koushiro, you never told me about your Sex Ed summer project. Why didn't you tell me? You're not embarrassed about the birds and the bees, are you?"

At that very moment, I found Mimi's naughty smile…

"Er…no?" said I with an eye twitching.

Mom patted my head and enveloped me in a hug. (At this, let me please note that I am not a Mama's Boy. I am her _only _son.) "Sex Ed sure is different from when I was your age. We used sugar babies instead of…lifelike robotics… I'm here at home if you need me. You two have fun at the park." She withdrew until only her hands were in contact with my shoulders. "Just make sure you take care of Mimi and the baby!"

And with that, Mom shoved the three of us—us being me, Mimi, and creature—out the door.

**--XoX—**

While Mimi treated the thing as our kid, I was treating it as the test subject…so rightly as it should. After all, it was found in _my room_, so I can do whatever I think. My fingers skimmed across the laptop, and my eyes scanned the laptop screen for any answers I need. Mimi and Sora were playing with the creature, whose name was made quite clear.

"_Mipmon! Mipmon!" _squeaked the thing. It was, really, the _only _thing it could squeak. I'm not trying to be cynical or condescending, but if _I _had a kid, it would be much more intelligent. _"Mipmon! Mipmon!"_

It was hard to focus on my research since Sora and Mimi were cooing and cuddling with the thing; Takeru and Hikari are on their tip toes to look into the baby carriage (God only knows _how_) for the thing; and Jyou, Taichi, and Yamato are staring at me because I'm not paying attention to the thing.

In case you _haven't _guessed, my friends and I are at the park. The summer camps ended last week, so we hang out at the park now.

I finally found the answer: 'A DIGIMON IS THE ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE CAPABLE OF—'

"Where do babies come from?" asked Hikari interrupting my train of thought. I looked at the eight-year old and little sister of Taichi. She was looking at Sora, who laughed in reply.

"Well…" started Taichi, "…when a _man_ loves a _woman_…"

Yamato clamped a hand over his mouth before Taichi could continue…

"So does that mean," asked Takeru, Yamato's little brother, "that _Koushiro _loves _Mimi_?"

Everyone looked at me with smirks, amused smiles, suppressed laughter, and curiosity. Jyou however has an itch of jealousy and envy in his expression, covered by a simple gesture of fixing his glasses. "When you two get older, you'll understand."

"And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" asked Taichi defensively.

"What do you think?" asked Yamato roughly.

Yamato and Taichi versus Jyou—now, who do you think will win?

"Do you _mind_?" I asked the three of them. "Jyou, you can have the kid anyways." My fingers skimmed against the keyboard searching for more stuff about Digimon. This would be very intriguing. My mind was soaking all the information that had my full attention.

I couldn't hear Mimi protest, "KOUSHIRO, THIS IS OUR KID! YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE IT AWAY LIKE SOME VIDEO GAME!"

'A DIGIMON AND HIS PARTNER CAN WITH ENCOURAGEMENT, SELF-BELIEF, AND TRUST STRENGTHEN AND FIGHT OTHER DIGIMON. HOWEVER, IT CAN ONLY BE ACCOMPLISHED WITH A "DIGI-VICE"…'

"KOUSHIRO, ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?"

Where was this "Digi-vice"?

"_KOUSHIRO!" _yelled Mimi. I lifted my head from the laptop and gazed at Mimi's blazing eyes, which from past experiences was not good.

Mipmon, so rightly called, burst into tears and wailed to the high heavens. Sora took Mipmon from Mimi's arms and tried to ease the tension. I finally realized that Mimi was _actually _serious about treating Mipmon as our kid. Her brown eyes looked at me with anger, disappointment, and some motherly love. It was always me thinking that she took everything too seriously or too lightly.

I stared at the words 'Digimon' and 'partner', and then the laptop died because of a dead battery. With a frown and a guilty expression, I put away the laptop and stood up.

If you can't beat'em, join'em.

Sora hushed Mipmon and broke the silence, saying, "This is Koushiro's kid… You can see there's a resemblance." Her finger poked the top of Mipmon's head, and the Digimon giggled like a cartoon.

Mimi looked at Mipmon closely and agreed, "I think it's because it _smells _like Koushiro"—sniffing Mipmon—"_software dust_!" Everyone laughed at her remark as Mipmon jumped from Sora's arms to the top of Mimi's bucket hat. Once the laughing stopped, it cried and I reluctantly held it in my arms.

Being the only child in the family and being a boy, I wasn't quite sure if I was holding the thing correctly. At least, it was quiet now and gave a quiet yawn, exposing some rather sharp teeth…

"It looks like it's tired," Hikari said sweetly. "It needs a nap." She looked at Taichi, who was also yawning after Mipmon. "Taichi, you can't be tired, too!"

Taichi tilted his head back and yawned aloud once more. "What?" Taichi asked obliviously. "Hikari, let's go. I"—another yawn—"need a nap…"

After that, the rest of us split up to go our separate ways—athletics, family affairs, summer school, and naps. Mimi and I were the only ones left in the park. Mipmon slept in its baby carriage, snoring quietly and leaving an awkward silence between Mimi and me.

I don't like Mimi more than a friend…and I know I can be insensitive towards her, but maybe it's because we're so different.

My friend sat on the park benched opposite from me. Chestnut tendrils framed her anxious face, and her hands curled around her knees. I admitted to myself that she was more than attractive on the outside, but also on the inside, too.

"I clicked on a random pop-up on your computer… I didn't know it was a pop-up because I thought your computer would filter through these things. The next thing I knew…there was an egg sitting in front of the monitor. I wasn't quite sure what to do with it, so I waited until you were finished in the shower." She lifted her head up and added, "But since it was placed in our hands, shouldn't it be _our _responsibility, Koushiro?"

She did have a point.

I gulped, having no answer, and she continued. "It needs our help…and maybe we need it. I know you might not care for it, Koushiro, but just bear with me. I'm sure the baby will look to you as a father—"

My right hand rubbed the nape of my neck. I winced at my words, saying, "Mimi, it's not a baby. Look… It's just my responsibility. It's just a computer program, Mimi, a computer program of artificial intelligence."

I sat there quietly, regretting every word I said. Mimi clenched her fists and looked at me…and then to the baby carriage between us.

"Fine, Koushiro, treat it like some freaking science experiment with no compassion or love but just retarded ambition." Mimi stood up and looked down on me with bitter eyes traced by tears. "You think you know what it is? Then _you _can take care of it all by yourself."

I watched her figure go, and I was still speechless.

When I had control of my senses, a flash of light formed in front of me. It was the Digi-vice. I grabbed it and looked at it for a millisecond, and then looked back at Mimi still walking away. Even from the far distance, I could see the same little blue light from her pocket. She had a Digi-vice, too.

It was disbelieving to think that Mipmon was a baby let alone something that was capable of fighting. Looking into the baby carriage, it really looked like a baby. Maybe I was hoping that it was a fighting machine, and the Digi-vices were just pure hallucinations. But really, it was just a baby…since it acted that way.

Mimi was right, and I was wrong. She was probably still fuming, and I didn't have the courage to apologize just yet. I decided to go home and feed Mipmon once it woke. I would have more time to think about everything.

**--XoX—**

"Koushiro sweetie, you should nap, too." I came home with bleary eyes and a baby carriage. It was sometime in the afternoon, and I was tired as Hell. Oh well…I'll just…snooze…

Mom pushed the baby carriage into my room and adjacent to my bed while I flopped down and was left to dream.

But I _swear…_I have never had such a stupid/crazy dream in my entire life.

"_Koushiro! I want my mommy!" screamed the Digimon, jumping to the bed. _

_In the next instant, it popped into a bigger, grotesque creature that it freaking scared the hell outta me. _

_Flailing its arms, it squawked like a bird and hopped like a kangaroo, closing in on me like the possessed oversized creature capable of accidental severe damage. _

_Shooting the Digimon with a bazooka (don't know how I got my hands on one), it roared in fury. I jumped back when it hollered, "KOUSHIRO, MAKE MOMMY COME BACK!"_

"_I—I…uh, what do you want from me?"_

"_GET ME MY MOMMY __**NOW**__!"_

_It raised its giant foot over my head, and I cowered on the ground as the foot slowly descended…_

I woke up in my bed the following morning, relieved that it was just a dream. The sun was shining through my window for another day. Mipmon continued to sleep peacefully…

Looking into the baby carriage, I poked its nose or wherever the nose should be. I guess it was cute and all, but when it opened its mouth, I should've known otherwise.

"Koushiro, where's my mommy?" asked Mipmon.

"_AHHHHHH!" _

**--XoX—**

**A/N: **Hey kiddies! Yeah, I am aware that this is a late update. The thing is internet is a very limited thing for me at the moment, not to mention actually having time. If anyone can ask Father Time for some of his stuff, I'll pay them everything I have. Oh well, I couldn't help but hope…

Anyways, I'll be updating slow compared to _Happy You're Happy, Sad You Don't See_. I've also other things on my summer to do list from online class to reading to family to traveling to re-writing _Miko of the Four Gods_ (FY).

Sorry for the slow update! Thanks for reading!

Special thanks to... _KoumiLoccness,_ PrincessStephanie, _PrincessOfTheDigimon, _anonymous, and _Triple V!_

--Dragontune172


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Sanity's Sorry For Being So Sane**

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _I screamed, falling backwards onto my bed. Did that thing just talk to me? Was I hallucinating? Was my hearing impaired? In case this isn't a bad time, I did expect it to demonstrate at least _some _intelligence for being an A.I. However, talking with a creepy cartoon voice was _not _what I had in mind. It was a _thing_. It looked like a thing as it breathed like a thing. This doesn't sound scientific, but IT WAS A THING!

"_MOMMY!" _it screeched in its cartoon-pitched voice. This would've been rather humorous on television, but this was my life…

_(Note to self: Just because my life is comedy does not mean anyone should laugh at it.)_

It wiggled about in the baby carriage, giving the effect that the baby carriage was obsessed by some baby demon. The baby carriage continued to shake rather violently until my mom knocked on my bedroom door twice.

"_Koushiro, honey, is everything alright in there? Were you calling me?" _my mother asked.

"Everything's fine, Mom!" I lied. Panicking, I made hushing noises at Mipmon, sniffling now, but at least it was still. Some tears threatened to fall at which point I was compelled to hold it… Seriously, it wouldn't stop crying, and I was jus holding the kid because… (Enter good excuse here.)

"_Dinner's ready in five minutes. I can give your kid some warm milk if it needs it. By the way, what did you and Mimi name it?"_

'_I'm sure "freak of nature" would not be a name of endearment.'_ I rubbed the posterior part of it, soothing it and bouncing a little. _Why the HELL did I want to be a dad? _For a second, my mind offered the answer of a certain brunette, but I pushed the thought away and summoned my courage to act like a dad.

"I don't know, Mom! I sorta…forgot…" I rested its head against my shoulder, and it ceased sobbing. "Well, actually, I guess we'll name it Mipmon."

It wasn't that I lacked creativity (it was better than any pet name Mimi would give it, for sure)…it was more like it was _practical_—a quality Mimi didn't use as much as I did.

To be reasonable and a human being, I would have to beg and plead and beg for Mimi to take Mipmon and…most importantly…forgive me.

**--XoX—**

"_Mipmon?" _asked Mimi in her tone of disbelief. _"You want to call our kid, _Mipmon_?"_

After the begging and pleading, she forgave me after I explained [everything that sounded plausible and apologized [for not being "human" in her words. I will give Mimi credit for showing me that I looked at the world like a dictionary instead of what it was—_the world_. It's hard to explain, but she was pointing out my greatest flaw of how I could be so analytical and hardly ever being compassionate. Unfortunately, it's usually around her that my greatest flaw is expressed.

As for now, I am a genius, but not clever enough to make our kid's secret understood. I also knew I was screwed when Mimi asks why I named our kid some whacked-out name.

Sanity's sorry for being so sane.

"It's always murmuring, _'Mipmon, Mipmon_.'" I sat on the foot of her bed with Mipmon still in my arms. It fell asleep after it stopped the wailing back at my house. I preferred its silence over crying, which was why I showed up right after it fell asleep at Mimi's apartment with no baby carriage. "It responds to that name anyhow."

Honestly, I didn't know if it would.

(However, I was sure it would be able to carry a conversation with a person, and I was ready to prove that to Mimi.)

She gave an exasperated sigh like any mom would. Her scowl always made me laugh; and when I did, she would never hesitate to yell at me. I chuckled softly and made a hushing noise when Mimi opened her mouth. Her frown deepened, but I only stuck my tongue out at her.**  
**

Silence hung in the air until Mimi suggested that I lay Mipmon in the center of her bed. We would have dinner while it rested.

I guess it was a tradition that Mimi would have breakfast at my apartment, and I would have dinner at hers. Our parents never minded and always were warm of the routine.

Dinner ended with a nice cake Mimi and her mother, Mrs. Tachikawa, baked in the afternoon. Like any other time, Mr. Tachikawa would politely ask what was going on with my life. I would answer with the short answers, knowing Mimi would splurge on all my latest goings-on. You'd think that being a teenage girl like her that she wouldn't care what I did…but…I guess she really cares about what I do.

"Koushiro and I are working on a sex education project. It's for extra credit for the coming grading period. We have a kid to take care of and everything." Mimi served her father a rather large piece of chocolate cake and then gave me a piece.

"Oh, that's nice, sweetie." He took a huge bite of chocolate cake until it hit him. With a mouth full of cake, he yelled, _"WHAT?"_

"Honey, Mimi is old enough to know what sex is and means," Mrs. Tachikawa said brightly. She carried on with her blissful nature and took away his piece of cake. "Swallow that before you continue eating."

"_SEX ED?" _he said with some of the bits cake landing on my plate. Fortunately, Mimi grabbed my plate and gave me a different plate. Mr. Tachikawa was almost choking as he attempted to take everything in.

Once he did, he did his best to remain calm. "Now, Mimi…I think it's time for me to say that you are not allowed to date."

"Honey, that is extreme."

"You don't understand, dear! All the boys will run after Mimi, and she'll forget how she was brought up!"

I didn't like Mimi that way, meaning I never squirmed under Mr. Tachikawa's angry rants…at least…not until he shot the daggers. I blanched considerably because I never saw this side of happy-go-lucky Mr. Tachikawa. If I didn't know any better, I would wonder if he pointed a gun under the table…

At that point, I excused myself from the table and leapt into Mimi's bedroom, making sure that the door was shut behind me.

I'm no coward. I was just being sensible! So what if he was about to throw a butter knife at me!

**--XoX—**

Let's get this straight. I have never had a girlfriend, and I have never kissed a girl. One of the main reasons is because I'm afraid of any girl's overprotective father. But that shouldn't be important right now.

Turning from my fear, I looked at Mimi's empty bed.

"_WHAT?_" Out of panic, I threw off the comforter and Mimi's bed sheets aside, ran for her closet throwing various things out, looking through her shoe closet, examined her out-of-season closet, and looked through her miscellaneous closet not to mention her bathroom. There was still no Mipmon. I found myself desperately crushing my fingers across the keyboard, wondering if Mipmon could virtualize himself into the computer.

Artificial Intelligence lost.

Boy would Mimi kill me.

And then it clicked…I never looked in the wastebasket!

In the corner to my left was a fat waste bin. I opened it hastily and looked inside, and sure enough there was Mipmon deep inside.

I bent down to retrieve Mipmon, muttering: _"Artificial Intelligence my—"_

"_Koushiro! Are you alright?" _said Mimi outside her bedroom door. She knocked again as I tried to pull Mipmon from its captivity. I could hear Mimi's worried yells and Mipmon's whines.

And damn, Mipmon was STUCK.

"_Koushiro! Are you in there?" _

As Mimi opened her door, Mipmon popped out of the wastebasket, from my sweating hands, and into the air. Fortunately, Mimi caught Mipmon in her arms before tripping over the baby carriage and landing heavily onto the floor.

Don't worry, kids. Mipmon is perfectly fine. As for Mimi…

"KOUSHIRO, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TOSSING OUR KID INTO THE AIR?"

"But, Mimi—" I stopped in mid-sentence, expecting Mimi to interrupt, but she never did. She wanted an explanation, and I absolutely had none. _'Our child dove into your trashcan while we were gone.' _Yeah, that's a terrible reason, and it already sounded pathetic. At this rate, that would make my kid look stupid.

Any kid that I would have would not be stupid.

Mipmon was intelligent in forming sentences in just a few hours after it had hatched. It was as simple as that.

"Mommy," Mipmon huffed, snuggling close to Mimi. Mimi gave a content sigh and cuddled with it in response. The second she closed her eyes, Mipmon glared at me.

A thing just glared at me. It wanted all of Mimi's attention and was trying to turn her against me.

Defeated and shocked, I decided to let it win…for now. "I'll see you later, Mimi. Bye."

As I left, I guess I never noticed Mimi watching me go. It was like she regretted something. I was too wrapped up in exposing Mipmon for what it was…well, whatever it was.

This was war.

**--XoX—**

"So how did you find…what do you call it?"

"It's a Digimon, short for digital monster. Somehow, Mimi clicked on a pop-up on my computer, and its egg emerged from the computer screen. Artificial intelligence…" I said to Jyou. His computer needed to be fixed and hardware cleaned up. He called early in the morning because he needed to finish some work before his afternoon classes. Being a friend, I obliged and quickly cleaned everything up in addition to a complimentary computer scan.

I finished in less than an hour, almost forty-five minutes. Jyou's older brother cooked some breakfast for us and left promptly after, leaving Jyou and I to sit and talk.

"And Mimi wants you to be the dad?" Jyou asked. Jyou liked Mimi when we were kids always sending her valentines. I enjoyed Valentine's Day back then because Mimi would share all her chocolates with me. Er…right…

I nodded, sipping hot tea. "It's not supposed to be treated like a baby. It's capable of fighting using its own attacks. There's not a lot of research on Digimon since a lot of scientists believe it's just science fiction. I'm positive that Mipmon can do that, too…"

Jyou was a rational person, meaning he gave me a dubious look questioning my sanity. "Koushiro…I can't really imagine Mipmon fighting like the cartoons. It acts like a baby, and I'm sure it couldn't develop that quickly."

"This is artificial intelligence." I searched on the Internet anything information on Digimon. There were only a few things that even had a clue on digital monsters. I clicked the site that gave me the most information the last time I did the research. The last part was about the Digi-vice, the device used by the human partner in order for the Digimon to evolve.

Fixing his glasses, Jyou continued to scan the words across his computer screen. He had the same look whenever he was doing his homework. Anyone could tell he was intrigued… "This information is pretty vague. Who creates the Digimon? I mean, if this is really artificial intelligence that can act on its own, why hasn't anyone taken credit for it? They could win the Nobel Prize for such a creation."

I shrugged. "I don't understand that either… The only way I'll have actual sufficient research on Digimon is if I study Mipmon."

"Koushiro, I wanna help with the research, too. I find it hard to believe data could actual materialize itself into matter."

"You find any other information, and…" I sighed, "…I'll study Mipmon even if it doesn't really like me."

When I told Jyou about everything else that happened, he had this look on his face as though he was told the most obvious lie in the world—oh yeah, pigs fly, Jyou, pigs fly. As I gave the recap, my story almost seemed humorous now that I thought about it: Mipmon in the wastebasket; it talking to me after my strange nightmare; and the fact that Mimi expects me to be a dad when the kid was no kid at all.

"I don't see why Mimi wants me to play the father," I said bluntly. So far what I signed up for wasn't fun. Since Mipmon was around, Mimi wanted to be something I really wouldn't know to be.

Jyou slipped his hands in his pockets, and tilting his head to the side, he grinned and said, "Maybe she likes you!"

**--XoX—**

So many questions filled my mind as I recalled the past two days.

I did my best to retrace my computer for any strange program. (I hadn't touched it since Mipmon arrived.) There not a thing on Digimon and everything was as it should be on the computer. Something was missing from the room—the eggshells, but that wouldn't have anything useful.

Where was the Digi-vice? A Digimon would come with the device, wouldn't it? Eagerly, I searched my bedroom like I had with Mimi's. After an hour, it looked a tornado hit my room and took the Digi-vice with it. I grunted in annoyance and fell onto my bed.

Next question: Why was Mipmon even here? I theorized that there could be other Digimon out there.

How did Digimon come to be exactly? There was no record at all on Digimon as to who first discovered, and who made it.

Why should I play a dad?

My mind stopped. I didn't bother asking myself the next question.

The laptop gave a beep and pulled a window up. There were stats on Mipmon, I read the information two times. It was clear that Mipmon could do just a few attacks because it was in baby level. It had yet to "digi-volve".

Another pop-up appeared on the screen… It was a live news report on a crash down in the subway. A giant figure sifted through the smoke and debris.

It had to be a Digimon…

**--XoX—**

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Problems don't get bigger…**

Subject: Mipmon  
Physical Characteristics: green, round blob whose eyes have that evil glint  
Age: one week old  
Category: Digimon

_Subject has been passed off for a sex education project…or a child that requires constant attention. Subject is dependent, has no intimidating characteristics, and has yet to "Digi-volve". _

**--XoX—**

"_Koushiro, turn on your TV!" _yelled the voice in my cell phone.

However loud the voice was, I still clutched the phone right into my ear because any time you're in a crowded area, you have a harder time hearing; for instance, walking through a panicking crowd fleeing from a Godzilla-like Digimon. "REAL LIFE GODZILLA"—that sounds like a nice headline in my opinion.

"IZZY!" screamed the voice on the other line.

"Don't call me that, Jyou." I continued to push through the opposite direction of the crowd. "I don't need to. I'm there." Was Odaiba this crowded? I pulled my suitcase closer to me for easier pushing through.

"There?" asked Jyou dubiously. "You mean—ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Just curious," I said casually taking a seat on the park bench. Many more people ran away like chickens with their heads cut off. It's not _my _fault I find it slightly funny.

"Do you have a death wish?!"

"No." By this time, the laptop was out and running, showing a live picture of…GODZILLAMON! (Please note that the name was on the Internet. No, I did not make it up.) The live news had an aerial view of a dinosaur as more screaming fills the air. Is Godzillamon really that terrifying? Or is just me?

I didn't bother paying attention to Jyou's frantic pleas… "Mimi will kill you if she finds out." Jyou now carried an annoyed tone, but I just rolled my eyes. My fingers skimmed across the keyboard. Off the Internet, I could find only a handful of info on Godzillamon. I was getting a little fed up with the limited information.

"Koushiro, you have to get out of there fast!"

I huffed in annoyance. "Godzillamon is too high to look down to look at ants scram. If it has physical attack shooting from its mouth, that shows he is prepared for opponents that are as tall as he is." Scrolling down the screen, I looked at impressive stats and characteristics (finally something somewhat substantial).

"Did you read the part on how it likes WIDE SPACES?" screamed Jyou.

Too bad I never heard what he said… My phone automatically clicked just as a pop-up blocked the entire screen name. Realizing this, I stopped typing for a moment.

"Koushiro, where are you?" Damn. If I told Mimi where I was, she'd probably kill me just like Jyou said. Scratch out probably. "Koushiro?"

I was too overcome by fear to answer, not because of Mimi, but there was a shadow that filled the whole street and me included.

DAMN.

Snarling above me was none other than Godzillamon.

Do…not…panic…

The rest was a blur. I mean I did remember yelling my head off, but when I look back I should've figured out that my cell phone lost a connection because of Godzillamon's digital particles interfering.

And then I fainted.

**--XoX—**

My mom was the last person I wanted to worry. Mimi was the last person [on Earth I wanted to anger.

I really should've told Jyou that, so he wouldn't bring me to Mimi's house in the future. It wasn't hard figuring that when I woke to the voices of two people—one in a rant, the other making as hopeful as it gets excuses. You match the voices with a name…

"AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING ME?"

"The phone cut us off before I could make him run!" came a fearful voice. God bless you, Jyou.

"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO BEING RESPONSIBLE, _HUH_?"

"But…so…I brought him here as soon as I could!"

A thought pause…I took a deep breath and sank into the bedsheets after hearing a slight creak in the door, which closed immediately after.

"You're right," Mimi said quietly. "Thank you, Jyou."

"It's not a problem. I knew you'd freak out, so I thought he should be with you." I rolled my eyes at his response. _Way to be a hero, Jyou…_ I heard some shuffles in the hall while I could easily picture Mimi hugging him. "He should be up in a few minutes. Try no to yell."

The front door opened and closed.

I lay in bed realizing three things: I had caused Mimi to worry—something that would hang on my conscience eternally; Mipmon was not around for once; and I was in Mimi's bed. (Don't be surprised at how I instantaneously fell out of her bed.)

Her bedroom door opened though I didn't notice. I failed to realize Mimi's bed was a true princess bed, meaning the bed was very high above ground.

OW, WHAT THE HELL?

"Koushiro, are you all right?"

NO. "Yeah, I'm good," I said, biting my lip. Why did people make their beds so high?

"That's good." Then she tensed considerably. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, IZUMI KOUSHIRO? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN KILLED! THAT THING WAS THE SIZE OF A T-REX." At the time, it was too dark in the room, but I could easily tell she was about to cry.

"I—I'm sorry." I didn't know what to do at first, so I simply gave her a hug. She held onto me tightly as though she would never let go.

And the truth was…I never wanted her to let go. Her hair tickled my cheek… She smiled like spring and cinnamon but with the warmth of late summer. I could almost hear her heartbeat that slowed with her breathing. She was nestled in my embrace—her eyes closed, her forehead against my neck, kneeling beside me.

I was quite content.

She had fallen asleep in my arms, so I laid and tucked her into bed. I left the room without looking back, looking straight at Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa. Mimi's mother beamed at me with the most radiant smile. I offered a smile in return, but Mr. Tachikawa shot me a dirty look and scowl.

He asked harshly, "Did your parents give you 'the talk'? did they tell you the responsibility of bringing you into this world?"

Why does it seem like…since the "Sex Ed Project" started…Mr. Tachikawa is out to kill me?

"I'm adopted."

He scoffed, but Mrs. Tachikawa cut in, "Oh, don't be intimidated by him, Izzy. He isn't used to the idea of Mimi dating is all."

"What?" I said quizzically.

"Mimi's never seriously dated on account of her father holding her back…"

I blinked. "She and I are not dating."

"GOOD!"

"Why not?"

"I'm not her type. She needs someone like her."

"YES!"

"Opposites attract!"

Somewhere through the verbal ping-pong I headed for the other side of the apartment. How was I supposed to deal with this? I…have never dated…

I was perspiring between Mimi's parents debate. (At least I was sure Mrs. Tachikawa approved of me.) My cheeks were heating as I considered bolting for the door.

"Mom, what's all the yelling?"

I let out an intake of breath. Mr. Tachikawa, however, dropped to his knees and kissed the ground in front of Mimi, who just got out of bed with tousled hair.

"MIMI, DON'T DATE! I'M TOO YOUNG FOR MID-LIFE CRISIS!" hollered Mr. Tachikawa in tears. All _this _for mid-life crisis? I blinked in disbelief.

"Dad, I'm not dating anyone." For a mere second, her brown eyes flicked to me. I could only gulp. "I'm Daddy's Little Girl," she assured.

Suddenly, everything was "back to normal", but I still felt like running like I was a chicken with its head cut off…

**--XoX—**

Time passed gradually, and I didn't try to reflect on what occurred. Mimi didn't mention it either. Saving Mipmon's desire for Mimi's complete attention, the "Sex Ed" project as it was called was going quite well.

I began to forget bout Godzillamon and the incident. Spending time with Mimi and Mipmon seemed more important to me. Many afternoons were spent at parks and places for hang out. Mimi would walk with Mipmon in her arms, coddling him like her kid. I would stride behind them, my hands in pockets and a smile creeping up my face.

It was during one of these moments that I got a text message. I snapped my phone shut, then slipped it into my breast pocket. I jogged to Mimi's side.

"Can I hold him?"

She gave Mipmon to me, and needless to say he started wailing (no duh), as my phone vibrated and lit up. I didn't put the phone on vibration.

"You really do scare him, Koushiro." Mimi took Mipmon back into her arms, and he stopped crying.

I didn't respond and took out my phone…at least I thought I did. It was the _Digi-vice_.

At least I didn't lose my laptop, right? Wait…does this mean I don't have a phone?

…then again, only my parents, Jyou, and Mimi call me…

Mimi stepped behind me and looked over my shoulder as I quickly pushed the Digi-vice into my front pocket of my pants. I took a gulp, not wanting to draw attention to my new gosh darn, confounded device. No more cell phone… What will the phone company say?

"What is it? You're acting like you're cut off from cyber space," Mimi said, then sticking her tongue out.

I offered a cheesy grin and pushed my hand through hair. "It's nothing," I lied. Looking at Mipmon, it was hard to ignore the strange sparkle and "aura" about the thing…

OH SHOOT. IT WAS GONNA DIGI-VOLVE.

Mimi noticed how quickly I paled, but I gave a low cough, regained composure, and said, "Hey, why don't I take Mipmon home with me?"

I reached for the green blob…

"But—"

Whatever her protests were, I never found out because I was bolting out of earshot; out of the park; down seven blocks; off the side road; and next to the river. By the time I stopped (after nine minutes—I'll be sore as hell tomorrow), I was doing my best to catch my breath and…

I threw Mipmon, my so-called "kid"(?), into the air.

Maybe I was hoping…he'd…fly?

Much to my chagrin, Mipmon just popped in the air and automatically appeared as a bigger…thing. It was…

"_KIMIMON!" _it—er, Kimimon—cried.

My problem has gotten bigger _literally_.

Then, the Digi-vice beeped several times with the words "MIMI" on the tiny screen. I guess this works as a cell phone, too…

"How do I turn this on?" I said as Kimimon skated across the river's surface. It was rather frustrating not knowing how to work a device. Finally I resorted to pressing all the random buttons around the mini screen until Mimi's voice was on full blast.

"Koushiro?" said Mimi. "Where _are _you?"

Kimimon, who looked like some freakish Golduck that was really green, but had a different…appearance, levitated in the air and screamed, _"MOMMY!"_

"What was that, Koushiro?"

"Uh…um…Mimi, there's something I need to tell you…"

**--XoX—**

**A/N: **SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. DON'T KILL ME.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Salutations and Happy Holidays to all readers! This is my very late update of _Oh, How Cute_ that can brighten my day. I am also very pleased that no one has complained about the late updates because…well…I'd be crucified or would feel very guilty. I enjoy Koumi as much as you do.

If you're new to Koumi, I'm in your boat. ::smiles::

Enjoy the chap! I made it just for you. ::wink::

**Chapter Five: Needless to Say**

Needless to say, Mimi did NOT believe me.

Did you really think she would? The next day, Mimi came to my house politely asking what I was trying to say. Clearly and sensibly, I lay down all the information for her though I didn't bother giving her my sources because she didn't really care what my sources were. Whatever I said was the truth, and she had no trouble believing that as she also didn't care for sources and "blah blah blah".

But that was before a Mipmon ever existed.

Clearly and sensitively came Mimi's response:

"ARE YOU CALLING OUR KID A HORRIFIC BEAST LIKE THAT UGLY MONSTER THAT JYOU SAVED YOU FROM?" Why did I not anticipate this? "AND NOW YOU THINK OR CONCLUDE OR WHATEVER THAT MIPMON WILL EVOLVE INTO A NASTY CREATURE?"

So I did what any guy who's afraid of a raving girl might do: Inform said girl about another guy who knew about one's information. In other words, tell her about another guy who can take the rest of the blame and boiling anger.

And thus, in another sense, Jyou can be _reliable_, but Mimi uses the word "responsible."

After the rant, Mimi decided it was best that only she takes care of Mipmon for the next two days. I think in marriage terms we were "separated", and then I understood firsthand how a husband could feel when his wife is away—the ominous fear of _Will she hate me? Is it over? What am I going to do?_

Or maybe Mimi's getting to me, and I'm overreacting. Or maybe I'm overreacting, and Mimi's getting to me.

I don't feel guilty (if not, only a little) about telling her; however, her being mad at me is a different story.

The first day of separation, I got a call from Taichi, who thought that my predicament was amusing. When he called my phone, or rather _Digi-vice_, he burst out laughing and probably still laughed when I hung up on him. The boy could not cease the laughing.

I answered the second time and then hung up abruptly.

The next caller was Yamato who was interrupted by Takeru who wanted to see Mipmon to take a picture of the Digimon. I awkwardly explained that Mipmon was with Mimi, and it would not be a good request for one to use the words "Mipmon" and "Digimon" in the same sentence. Takeru sadly answered, "Oh…okay…"

I muttered a sorry when Takeru suddenly enquires: "If Hikari and I get together, does that mean we'll have a Mipmon, too?"

After an awkward silence, Yamato said they had to go and instantly he hung up.

Honestly? I would, too.

The last caller was Jyou explaining that I have to meet Mimi at the train station Friday, and she and I will arrive at his house in say about twenty minutes give or take with traffic. I knew that he was just a messenger because it wouldn't be too far off if Mimi was still a little mad at me.

"_Does this mean I'm involved?"_ Jyou whined.

I lightly stated, "Ask Mimi." I attempted a smile, albeit a nervous one.

"_Do you mind telling me what happened?"_

"She didn't tell you?"

"_I wouldn't ask if I knew."_

"Mimi, Mipmon, and I were in the park, and I found the Digi-vice after which Mipmon started to Digi-volve. I panicked, carried Mipmon in my arms, and sped away before Mimi could see the transformation. In my room, it fully evolved into Kimimon at which time Mimi called me to ask me if everything was all right. I finally told her that I had to tell her something. She came over, and I explained everything that she would want to know. But after that, she yelled at me and thought it was best that she keeps Mipmon with her for awhile. I am pretty sure she told Sora about this…"

"_If I'm not mistaken, Sora was the one who told Taichi and Yamato."_

"I don't see how this is funny."

"_I don't see why I'm involved. Koushiro, why are you and Mimi meeting at _my _house?"_

"I informed Mimi that you were also involved in my research and that I told you about my conclusions…"

Jyou spat his drink—I could hear him on the other side of the line. _"What?!"_

"Jyou, I need to get more sources. Thanks for giving me the message. I'll see you tomorrow—"

By that point, the call was dropped. Personally I think Jyou fainted.

**--XoX—**

Currently, I have boarded a bullet train, got off the train, and pushed through the congested crowds, struggling to follow Mimi with Mipmon in her arms.

Subject: Mipmon  
Physical Characteristics: green, round blob whose eyes have that evil glint  
Age: one week and a half old  
Category: Digimon  
Current Status: Deserves to be DELETED  
Recent Responses: Shot a Death Glare—one of the milestones to being evil

_(Question: How can a Digimon get deleted?)_

I responded with a better death glare to which Mipmon whimpered, Mimi turned and frowned, and I was blinded by some blank fury—furious at Mipmon and hurt that Mimi could turn on me because of that stupid virus that has disrupted my routine, and more importantly, my friendship.

Yeah, I really do miss Mimi.

After the call from Mimi, Kimimon transformed into Mipmon after I stuffed with junk food and explained that "Mommy" would not be getting home any time soon. It gave a huff and promptly jumped onto my bed, snuggling into my bedsheets—out like a light in just one breath. I was forced to sleep on the living room couch…

It was hard enough to catch up with Mimi now. My laptop weighed like a ton of bricks…

She stopped for a moment when her phone rang, and I took this moment to catch up when I still could.

"Hey," she laughed, "I didn't know you'd call so soon."

I was a little shocked that it was a _guy_ calling her. I mean…it was…a little unexpected because she never actually talked with a new guy who seems to be interested in her. I'm surprised she's responding…that she gave him her number…some guy…

"Tonight?" asked Mimi's voice. "I don't know… I have a project…"

Was she rejecting him? I stepped forward, but I tripped with an "AH!" and Mimi turned around and looked at me confused. She bit her lip with a wave of derision for something I couldn't figure out.

"Tomorrow sounds better," said Mimi, facing away from me. She started walking again but with longer strides and her focus forward. She giggled in response to whatever the guy on the phone said and clapped the phone shut, slipping it into her jean pocket.

I realized we drifted…just a little bit.

We arrived at Jyou's apartment building when I finally asked: "Who called you?"

"It was a guy named Michael."

"How long have you known him?"

"Uh…" she paused and continued, "since two days ago I guess."

The subtext was point blank, and I had nothing to say going up to Jyou's apartment. So silence made the time go by as getting to Jyou's door was taking a lot more time than it should it have. Perhaps this is what one would easily label: AWKWARD. Now…if I were a young, timid teenage boy who had a crush on the girl next to me, I would feel absolutely _threatened_, but I'm not…

I feel awkward to the tenth power times infinity.

Shock is just a word.

Consequently, I didn't feel shocked to find Jyou uncomfortably resting his forehead against the bottom half of his own door, the rest of his body lying flat on the concrete. With shock lacking, I started laughing.

Jyou's jaw went slack, and drool was coming out. How did he fall asleep like that?

Was he drugged? Nah…

Mimi attempted to help our friend out—help meaning she used her foot to flip him over, him lying on his posterior with the drool lazily dripping down his cheek. Slowly she used her foot to shake him side to side.

I, however, decided to be slightly more forceful by walking toward the corpse, looming over it, and dropping my laptop case with a satisfying (at least for me), heavy thud to which Jyou awoke, groaned, and shut eyes in pain.

"Koushiro, how could you…?"

I failed to notice his reaction as I knocked on his door. His older brother Shin greeted me and gave me a strange look because of the supposed maniacal grin plastered to my features. I only grinned wider.

Shin held the door open, so I could drag Jyou into the apartment. _He weighs a lot_ is a good excuse when you want to drag someone around.

Mimi and I have known Jyou for a long time even before she and I met. Knowing Jyou for that long, you would know two things when you meet him.

One: He can have bad luck.

Two: Any stranger or criminal would never pick on Jyou because they know that Good Will was stamped onto his forehead as well as his attitude and [lack of grace.

Bullies never touched him because they labeled him respectable. In retrospect, I finally realize why the bullies stopped calling me names after I helped Jyou understanding a few tough concepts.

That is why any bystander should cross out BULLIES from his list of reasons as to why Jyou was lying on his doorstep.

In case you haven't guessed, even Shin didn't know his youngest brother was at the door.

Mimi rested him on top of the couch and immediately got him some hot tea. She got him comfortable and ordered me and Shin to get some things in order for him to be more than comfortable.

Finally, she left the living room, and I got the chance to ask what happened.

"A Digimon," he replied plainly.

"What level?"

"Champion I think."

"How big was it?"

"As big as ten Mipmons."

I smirked and retorted, "What a runt."

"Yeah, I thought that, too, but I didn't expect it to shoot a paralyzing dart into my spine."

"Hmm…what was its—?" my reply was cut short.

Mimi came in, and I immediately stopped talking, staring down and averting eye contact with Mimi. Was she staring at me? I didn't want to find out. But I finally told myself to be a man. Well…you could say that…

I glanced up when Mimi looked away.

"I have to call someone…I have a date tonight." With short good-byes, she left hurriedly, leaving me and Jyou gaping like fish on land.

Shin just gave an exasperated sigh, seeing our behavior. He really wasn't socially inept when he didn't want to be, and he was much more in tune with studying people's behavior than Jyou who'd only notice. "She finally gave up."

"_What?" _I asked rather intelligently.

"What do you mean?" said Jyou.

Jyou's brother just looked at me and Jyou, shrugged, pushed his eyeglasses up the bridge of his nose, and made a timely exit. I really hate being ignorant, did you know?

I looked at Jyou, who was thinking about something. To snap him out of his reverie, I yanked the pillow from under him which caused him to give a yelp of surprise.

"What was that for?" Jyou yelled.

"Why'd she leave?"

"Figure it out for yourself, Koushiro," he said, annoyed. His arm stretched to the coffee table and fumbled for the remote. The television turned on and was immediately changed to the news.

My Digi-vice beeped several times, and I pulled it from my pocket aware of Jyou staring at my handy new "phone". I was quite used to the electronic by now. One gets used to it after figuring out which button is which. Slowly, I pressed the black button and read the words on the ten-centimeter screen. says: Attack on Shibuya Station…ExTyrannomon…Call for Kimimon.

I tossed the Digi-vice across the carpet and disregarded the message, the sender, and any suggestion of getting Kimimon to fight. Logically, if there were pop-ups going around which people can accidentally click, then there could be other Digimon, and there would be at least one person who could and would do something about it. Besides, it's not like I need to pass Shibuya Station in order to get home.

My eyes flicked to the TV screen filled with images of these stupid looking stuffed dinosaurs running around. It almost seemed laughable how the only other Digimon I've seen are dinosaur-like. Plus, stuffed dinosaurs wreaking havoc and making people scream are hard not to laugh about.

I faked a cough in order to mask my amusement.

The news report quickly faded and gossiped about some new movie star who's like his father of a billion dollars. For those of us who _aren't _teenage girls, we prefer the pathetic stuffed dinosaurs at Shibuya.

"_Michael Washington is the new heartthrob in pop culture. It seems like all the girls are following him…"_

Wait…_Mimi _was heading to Shibuya Station…

"…_In fact, he is filming something in Tokyo."_

Ah, damn it. I really do have to go to Shibuya Station.

I dove across the carpet for the Digi-vice and picked myself off the ground. Jyou gave me a quizzical look and called for me as I left his apartment. Speedily, I ran to the elevator and promptly descended to the ground floor. Forget that I can never stay in one place these past weeks. It's better than… I really don't know what.

My thumb pressed a small blue button, and I called for Mipmon hoping that he would obey me. Darn leech better be useful.

I was running across the street to the station of Odaiba when I figured out that no train would dare go to Shibuya. Train traffic would stop, and it would be pointless to go down. Returning to my sprinting, I yelled at my Digi-vice ignoring random strangers staring at me: _"MIPMON, YOU HAVE TO GET TO SHIBUYA STATION NOW. MIMI IS IN TROUBLE. EXTYRANNOMON ARE TEARING UP THE STATION."_

Stopping to catch my breath, I loosened the tight grip on my Digi-vice. Any tighter, and it would've broken. The device glowed brightly and floated above my palm.

I knew that Mipmon was Digi-volving.

'MIPMON HAS DIGI-VOLVED TO KIMIMON,' said the screen. I nodded in approval and ran to Shibuya Station.

By this point, I knew what I would do when I get there, so needless to say, my thoughts floated off here and there. From time to time, they could be something entirely different easily justified by my curiosity.

However, unlike those times, I thought about Mimi…and that kid named Michael. The television was doing a mind game on me. For a second, I almost believed Mimi was asked out by Michael Washington.

Needless to say, comedy can equal irony and coincidence.

**--XoX—**

**A/N: **Time has passed so much, and I'm so sorry for the slow update. School has been keeping me terribly busy, and I'm getting a tad frustrated with some…things. This was dedicated to all those patient readers.

It would be so kind of you to review.

With a pretty please?

Merry Christmas! (I need a gift, and I'll return the favor with…perhaps, a very quick update??)

Dragontune172


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: In Other News…**

These ExTyrannomon are little imps in dinosaur costumes as cute and cuddly as the little monsters you see in video games that practically _ask _to be trampled, zapped, bludgeoned, and/or electrocuted. Right now, I think one of them owes me some money because one of them thought it would be rather funny to shoot their little fire sparks at my ass. Fortunately, it hit my wallet. _Unfortunately_, I'm currently broke.

I arrived at Shibuya Station running like a madman and through the stopped traffic of abandoned cars. Maybe it's just me, but Godzillamon seems to be more intimidating than these stuffed dinosaurs.

The Digi-vice gleamed brightly, alerting me that Kimimon was approaching. I was grateful that the Digi-vice brought up Kimimon's stats and attacks as well as strengths and weaknesses. Maybe it was from watching too many movies and cartoons, but I believed that everything would work out if you had the ability to solve the problem.

What happens in the movies stays in the movies.

The freaking Golduck a.k.a. Kimimon leapt from every car windshield broken under its weight.

"WHAT THE F—?"

Okay, that was definitely not what I had in mind. Kimimon skillfully spun down a streetlight that crashed to the concrete sidewalks, and my jeans nearly got singed. As if there wasn't enough fire, the flames in Kimimon's eyes made a few toddlers wail and cry and scream for their moms. It was very threatening toward the ExTyrannomon, and being the extreme of Kimimon, it brought all attention to itself…and me.

All the bystanders who were too scared to move turned their eyes on Kimimon and promptly yelled their curses at me. They most likely owned the cars that would need to be towed.

Instinctively, I took off running and sped down to the exit of Shibuya station—partly because we, meaning Kimimon and I, had to rescue Mimi and transparently flee from the angry public. The latter is more accurate if you must know.

"_LIGHTNING WAVE!"_ Sparks of green lightning shot through Kimimon's long arms, and I involuntarily cringed. The lightning bolts zapped four ExTyrannomon at once, and our way was cleared. Easily, I hurdled over the transit booths and ran to wherever the ExTyrannomon huddled suspecting they would gather around Mimi.

Kimimon followed closely behind and didn't fail in blasting the stuffed dinosaurs away. I was for once glad that Kimimon was around.

Reaching a huddle of ExTyrannomon, I heard Kimimon give a low growl, and I ran forward as soon as the Digimon caught sight of me. _"ACID WINDS!" _

I blinked, and the masses of little dinosaurs were gone. Mimi lay on the ground, caked with grime and dirt. Quickly, I picked her up and slung her onto my back running as fast as I could for the exit.

Some more ExTyrannomon were coming, and Kimimon was doing his best to hold them off. The exit was within reach…just another stairwell…

"_BONE BREACH!"_

Kimimon collapsed but instantly recovered once he saw the Digimon preparing to attack us. I jumped up the steps ignoring how sore I'd feel the next morning. Kimimon gave one last attack, a lightning wave that zapped all the remaining ExTyrannomon—save five or six.

I didn't bother counting. Mimi and I were on the ground level hidden in the bushes. Still unconscious, she didn't stir when I checked her vital signs. She gave a moan and didn't even twitch when I screamed in terror.

You see…this water dragon appeared out of nowhere.

"_AAAAHHHHH!"_ Kimimon appeared, and waves of energy still gleamed from his form, muscles taut, and eyes ablaze. He found the water dragon a threat, which I should say: I couldn't agree more.

However, instead of blasting me and Kimimon, it shot the ExTyrannomon into digital bits.

'HYDRAMON, CHAMPION LEVEL,' read my Digi-vice.

"Damn, his energy level is low," I muttered under my breath. Kimimon was exhausted by the looks of it. He was in no shape to take on Hydramon who _graciously_ entered the battlefield hungry for an opponent like Kimimon. I kept my cool and began to formulate a plan.

But someone interrupted my thoughts.

"What the _hell _are you two doing here?"

I turned around to find a blonde boy—an _American_—towering over me, a stern look on his face. I could've asked him the same question, but I only responded plainly. The subtext was wondering how he'd fare in hell. I don't have anything against Americans. I do have a tendency to abhor condescending amateurs who presume I don't know any better.

"We were just leaving."

He clenched a fist, no doubt frustrated at the fact that I was around. What was _he _doing here anyways? His fingers raked through his wavy blonde hair as he calmed himself down…as though he were in charge.

More ExTyrannomon emerged from the train station upon which Kimimon and Hydramon continued to blast and zap to pieces. I picked up Mimi and put her on my back once again, her forehead pressed against my shoulder and her hair draped over it. I took off in a sprint toward the end of the block with the American following closely behind.

Around the corner I stopped to catch my breath, somewhat relieved that we were out of danger. The American looked at me with searching eyes, attempting to analyze me. Much to his dissatisfaction, I ignored him, peered around the corner, and saw Hydramon and Kimimon still fighting.

A simple combustion should do the—

"You act like you've done this before." The American gave me an acknowledging nod as a sign of approval that I never sought to attain. "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself."

"You don't need to, and yes, I've done this before. I'm doing research on Digimon and like to get up close." I laid Mimi in the shade of a corporate building's entrance where we stood. Sitting in front of her, I thought it best that I shield her from anything that would escape from Kimimon's clutches…or perhaps the American.

"Really close…so close to be killed, eh?" said the American.

I gave a low hum and pretended to look at my watch. It was a good hour and a half since I was at Jyou's house. He's probably considering sending out a search team—no, a _rescue_ team.

The blondie stretched out his hand. "I'm—"

"_BONE BREACH!"_ ExTyrannomon, a group of three, scurried in our direction, but they exploded into tiny digital bits. Kimimon remained standing with what looked like one of his evil smirks.

Police sirens blared on the other side of the street though I failed to notice, for Kimimon was injured in the side. I jumped from the top of the steps to the sidewalk, inspecting the critical damage that Kimimon received.

"Damn…" the American remarked. "Look, get him out of here. I'll get the girl to a safe place."

"No," I said. The truth was I didn't want to leave Mimi with a stranger, and Kimimon would hate me if we did. He came to our rescue, and he would be infuriated if he didn't see his…mother once he recovered.

"How about we meet at a place at a certain time? Meet at five o'clock?" offered the American.

Kimimon let out a cry of pain, and I had no choice but to agree. "Five o'clock then," I stated. I gave him Jyou's apartment number and hurried away from the scene.

Please note that I threatened the American four times before I fled the street. If he got Mimi in danger, he would not wake up the next morning.

**--XoX—**

On the way home, Kimimon de-Digivolved to Mipmon who was easier to carry now that my shoulder muscles couldn't cramp. It was shaking violently by the time I reached my house. There I put it in the bathtub and let him swim about in the warm water.

Subject: Mipmon  
Physical Characteristics: green, round blob whose eyes have that evil glint  
Age: one week and a half old  
Category: Digimon  
Current Status: Recovering from battle with numerous ExTyrannomon  
Recent Responses: Enjoying nice hot bath  
Note: Reached champion level Kimimon. Exhausted from battle as it was its first. Does not want any help in fighting.

I jumped in the shower after hearing my mom knock on the door. Anyone could hear the worry in her voice, and she would probably faint if she saw me in dirt and grime on my torn sleeves and across my face.

The hot water put me in a daze as I recalled the series of events: uncountable number of ExTyrannomon, helpless Mimi, the American, and being forced to flee the scene. The police would arrive and only find the damage that was done. They came too late to see the cuddly-as-a-cactus dinosaurs wreaking havoc. I was also sure that the news crews caught any footage. Anything digital (e.g. cameras, walkie-talkies, etc.) would not work wherever there are a lot of Digimon because of their digital particles.

My digital watch wasn't working during the time we were near Digimon.

The police didn't get there on time not only because of the broken down cars but also because of the traffic lights not working.

The only digital that wouldn't fail was my Digi-vice.

The soap scrubbed off the dirt from my face, and I closed my eyes at the nice scent from the soap. It reminded me of Mimi's natural scent.

Kimimon I felt did not find the American a threat. I knew the American was hardly a threat, but I didn't want to trust him.

It was because I believed that I save Kimimon was the only one who would, could, and should save Mimi.

She was probably safe…

I couldn't help but wonder some things though. Why was Mimi going to Shibuya station? Who was that American? Why did that other Digimon Hydramon show up?

Mipmon crawled up my leg, around my waist, up my back, and onto my head letting the water pour over him. I think he was coming to like me.

"_Mipmon…Mipmon…Mipmon…"_ he said to himself as he drifted into a snooze.

Without meaning to, I gave a half-contented sigh.

I had a feeling that the American was Michael, the Michael that called Mimi. Hydramon was his Digimon, a powerful one that was quite capable. Judging by his composure, I'd say that he did those things often. He got there because of the message on his Digi-vice like I did, and because…he was probably meeting Mimi.

Was I jealous?

No, don't ever ask me that. Mimi's one of my closest friends.

It was a half hour later when I entered the kitchen. Mom and Dad wore worried expressions on their faces. Seeing me there, Mom immediately squeezed me tightly and buried her face into my shoulder. Dad gripped my other shoulder and looked at me happy that I was home.

"I didn't mean to make you worry." I swallowed and groped for an explanation. "Mimi and I were at Jyou's house."

"We were just so worried!" Mom smiled, attempting to ignore the tears threatening to escape the corners of her eyes. "Well…can we just put a tracker on you? I could get sleep at night. Could you do just for me?"

"I'm sure he can take care of himself. He's the smartest boy," said my dad. He was grateful I got home in one piece. "The news was very brief about Shibuya station. They could hardly form a story."

I explained that Mimi and I were fine. We made amends. It was true.

Reluctantly, my parents let me go out for Jyou's house the second time that day after I promised I would be home for some dinner.

**--XoX—**

The trains would probably still be closed, so I biked all the way to Jyou's apartment. I forgot that biking would be longer than train rides. In other words, I was late for the rendezvous.

I don't think I told Jyou I'd be coming back for my laptop. He probably doesn't even know why an American and Mimi are knocking on his door.

If anyone's wondering where Mipmon is, he's still on top of my head. He finds my hair nice and cozy. It's easier to get around instead of carrying him.

It urged me to knock on Jyou's door instead of staring at the door. What would Mimi say to me? Would things still be the same?

She wouldn't approve of my so-called "reckless behavior" of running deliberately into danger, not that the ExTyrannomon weren't so much dangerous. I needed Mimi in all honesty because she always reminded me of what was important.

I tried a smile as I rapped the door.

And who would've guessed it was the _American _answering the door?

"You're late," said the said-American stating the obvious.

"I miscalculated the time."

We stared at each other on opposite sides of the doorway—he behind the door ajar and I standing outside with my hands in my pockets.

"Is that Koushiro?" called Mimi. She sounded excited…and happy…

Was she really happy to see me?

Mimi ducked under the American's arm and embraced me. I returned the hug and couldn't help but breathe in her scent.

Let me remind you that she hasn't been all too joyful around me lately.

I liked how her hair tickled my cheeks and how I felt a certain weight on my head jumped off. Mipmon sat on top of Mimi's hair and began to nap contentedly.

I pulled back and examined her expression. She really was happy to see me, and I was speechless.

Her eyes sparkled. She quickly kissed me on the cheek in gratitude. Silence fell…

Abruptly, the American interjected, "Oh, don't worry. She did the same for me." Yes, his statement had an undertone.

Mimi took me by the hand and pulled me inside wherein Jyou sat in front of the TV entranced by the news coverage of Shibuya station. My laptop sat on the coffee table in sleep mode.

We sat on the couch in the casual setting and under the sky of competition and undertone, which Mimi failed to notice. Mimi sat between me and the American, who once again tried to introduce himself again with an easy smile and an outstretched smile.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Yes, Michael, wasn't it? Mimi hasn't said much about you." I accepted his hand in a gripping shake. "You probably already know that I'm Koushiro."

He withdrew his hand that was now very white from a certain hard grip. "Your knowledge and curiosity doesn't fall short. Mimi and I are getting to know one another, and I feel like we've become the _closest _of friends since this afternoon."

Mimi didn't feel the electricity in the room. She was glowing brightly with one of her most beautiful smiles. "Michael told me how you rescued me from those little monsters. Koushiro, thank you for saving me!"

She hugged me tightly as Michael shot daggers at me.

"I took care of Mipmon this afternoon. He's nice and clean now since his bubble bath, and he missed you." Triumph was evident in every word I said.

Jyou wheeled around and looked at me, Mimi, and then Michael whom he stared at like the American was an alien. "_You're_ Michael Washington!"

All four of us stared at the television set as the news reporter revealed the actual story of Shibuya station. There was an interview of Michael Washington—the same Michael who called Mimi, the American who appeared on the scene, the blonde who's trying to show off in Jyou's living room, the same guy who has been on TV TWICE TODAY. The interviewer was thrilled that she was interviewing the teen heartthrob now today's hero.

I hate coincidence, irony, fate, and whatever luck Michael Washington has plastered to his stupid smirk stretched across his so-called handsome face.

"_I wouldn't have done it without my good friend _Izumi Izzy_." _And then TV Michael Washington made me out to be a goodhearted twelve year old boy who chased off the remaining ExTyrannomon by himself.

Now to all of Japan, I was known by _Izzy_…my childhood name…a name for a _child_.

MY NAME IS KOUSHIRO DANG IT.

"_And you saved this lovely young lady! Miss Mimi, is it? How does it feel to be living in what so many girls your age would only dream of?"_

Beside me, I could tell that Mimi was embarrassed. Jyou's eyes gave me a look, a questioning one. His face blanched when he noticed that my jaw was tight. Michael's smirk matched the one on TV.

Shin, Jyou's brother, entered in the middle of the tension, and seeing Michael, he immediately exclaimed, "HOLY COW! YOU'RE _MICHAEL WASHINGTON!_"

"_I met Mimi before, and we were going to meet up for a date…" _said the TV Michael in fake sheepishness.

"_Oh, Miss Mimi, you're dating a knight in shining armor!"_

I was about to bludgeon the TV into a mass of sparks and wires up until Jyou turned it off and cautiously tried to ease the tension. "Isn't it dinnertime?"

"Hey, why don't you guys come to my place for dinner? It would be great to have some new friends over." Michael couldn't be rejected with his dinner offer.

"Sure…" I said out of my clenched jaw. "Would you please excuse me?"

I entered Jyou's room and quickly called my parents. I explained the whole situation to them, the part which I omitted that afternoon. I rescued Mimi, and I told them I wasn't in much danger. Then, I begged for them to let me skip dinner and go to Michael's to…_make sure that Mimi would be all right_.

They relented. My mom said before she said her good-byes: "Don't get too jealous."

I'm not jealous. I just don't like Michael Washington.

In haste I exited Jyou's room and saw Mimi waiting for me when the others were leaving the apartment already. She looked unsure but a nervous smile tried to cover that up.

"Thank you Koushiro."

"For what?"

"For saving me and…"

"Mimi, Koushiro, let's go!" called a certain blonde.

"We're coming!" I barked. I turned my attention again to Mimi who was looking down, a blush coloring her complexion.

She raised her gaze and asked me straightforward, "Michael and I just got to know each other this afternoon. He's thinking of asking me out and…" She paused and pursed her lips. "Would you mind?"

"Mind what?"

"If we _were_ dating…"

"No," I lied. "As long as you're happy." I was going for mature, not envious, happy-for-you friend who does not like his close friend as more than a friend, which I was.

However, I knew that I felt very low, and Mimi looked crestfallen no doubt matching my feelings.

I cleared my throat and said, "Let's go. It's time to eat after a long day." I took her hand in mine, and we left Jyou's apartment, this time together.

Now that I _finally_ got along with Mipmon, Michael Washington thought it would be a grand idea to ask Mimi out. He also has fame, fortune, charm, and a Digimon whom no one knows about except for me and him. He also knows that I have Kimimon. I could also conclude that he knows Mimi doesn't like Digimon but sincerely loves Mipmon. At this point, he is interested in Mimi though he will have to hide the fact that he has a Digimon. Last, I will not leave Mimi alone with Michael lest he think that he can date Mimi.

It wouldn't be 'til the next week that I actually think of size=1 width=100% noshade>**A/N: (**I broke my Internet modem. Don't laugh. It's not funny.) So there is Chapter Six! Happy New Year!

**_Please_** review for the author who accidentally breaks technology. She would appreciate it so much and it help her day!

—Dragontune172


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Considering**

Much to my utmost dismay, Michael was becoming a part of the group, easily accepted by Yamato and Taichi and admired by Sora, Takeru, and Hikari. False pretenses aside (not like there were any to begin with), I'd say that Michael and I were getting along quite well. We exchanged bone-crushing handshakes for greeting and often contended in the battle of wits and clever, if not cutting, statements. And no, I'm not acting sarcastic.

I _am _sarcastic.

Jyou kept me from diving deep into the "immature behavior that's becoming more apparent as the days go by" (his words, not mine). This was only after a week of Michael spending time with our company. He was here in Japan for one of those much-anticipated movies, and he delightfully invited Mimi and my friends to one of the shootings.

"_Oh yeah…you're welcome to come, too, Koushiro."_

Mimi was happy, no doubt about it. She and Michael would go on occasional outings, which her father did _not _approve of. In fact, he would blame _me_ for his daughter going out with a guy whom he wasn't well acquainted with. The poor guy, transforming middle-aged crisis and watching the transformation of his only daughter into a lady, was graying look much older now compared to his wife who still maintained the newly wed, blissful personality. Whenever she saw me, Mrs. Tachikawa had a certain twinkle in her eyes from knowing something everyone else didn't. I didn't like being a part of everyone else who didn't know. Knowledge was my greatest strength.

Dates with Michael (which I disagreed with quietly) equaled plenty of research time with Mipmon. The little bugger was growing on me, and I couldn't help but find him adorable now. I probably saw something in him Mimi found when he hatched. We—Mipmon and I—spent a lot of time together now, and he was all right with my doing research. He was a very cooperative subject for research, and I discovered his best qualities. Afterward, we laugh and play, going out or just hanging around a playground.

But Mipmon and I missed Mimi. When the day would be over, the Digimon would look at me with the roundest eyes silently begging for his mom. "Where's my mommy, Koushiro?"

I averted the subject, somewhat embarrassed in saying that Mimi was with a guy, by making conversation with Mipmon. He was very intelligent and had the vocabulary of a college student. I was proud to be a…dad.

One morning Mom insisted that I go to Jyou's house. She wanted to spend time with the 'product of sex education evolution' as it were. I never learned what they did that whole day, but Dad only said that he and my mom felt "re-vitalized" after taking care of Mipmon.

I found Jyou on the ground floor of my apartment building. He was sweating and appeared to have sprinted some odd kilometers in order to get there. Jyou pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, clearing his throat. He shoved my laptop open into my waist and informed me of his research.

For once I had completely forgotten about my laptop.

We sat on the nearest bench as I read the information Jyou gathered. He typed up summaries of Digimon information and pulled up several of his sources, which included I clicked on the site created by someone under the name of Gennai. He was probably the one who sent the text that gave me the heads-up on Shibuya station. I scrolled down and found the website was updated on today's date.

I typed an e-mail addressed to the website while Jyou explained that this site was the most useful one out of all the websites that featured Digimon. In the next instant, I got a reply on my Digi-vice saying that Mipmon would need to reach the ultimate level by next month. The Digital World was bursting at the seams, explaining why Digimon have been appearing.

"Koushiro, that day Mimi and you came to my apartment…that was an ExTyrannomon that attacked me. I did some research, and it turns out that they would attack those who _don't_ have Digimon partners." Jyou fingered his sweater vest and continued, "That would explain why Mimi got a few scratches. This brings me to my next question: Does Michael have a Digimon?"

I nodded, not bothering to hide it from Jyou. He read me easily anyways, and it wouldn't do any good to hide it from my research partner.

"What's his Digimon?"

"Its name is Hydramon, a blue dragon with a mermaid tail," I replied shortly. "I didn't see it in rookie level."

Jyou bobbed his head, scribbling in his composition book to take down more notes. "I don't know how he can pull it off. I mean, how does a movie star do movies and keep a Digimon?"

"I don't think that matters," I answered quickly, quickly enough for Jyou to notice.

Clasping his hands, Jyou entered his Therapist Mode. Being old reliable Jyou, he would expect people to talk about their feelings. To make a long story short, Jyou would serve as the unofficial shrink.

"Why do you say that?"

"Michael Washington is just some other human being in this world."

"Why do _you _think he was chosen to have a Digimon?"

"To humble his ego and grant him the stress normal people have," I said with a smirk.

"Are you jealous of Michael?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite."

"What if he was Mimi's boyfriend?"

"…As long as she's happy."

"That sounded a little strained. Are you sure you'd be okay with that?"

"I'd be okay with it!"

"Koushiro, calm down…"

"I AM CALM!"

"Why don't you let out your deepest thought?" said Jyou, quivering in fear.

"_I HATE MICHAEL WASHINGTON!_"

**--XoX—**

Jyou prescribed a dose of "tell Mimi how you feel…about the Michael situation" that I thoroughly spoke against. Even if it was probably the wisest thing to do, pride got the better of me. I didn't want to admit that Michael was stealing Mimi away (I mean, _stealing Mimi and my time_). Mipmon, I should say, felt the same way about the situation. I never encouraged it, but he has bit Michael a few times on the hand…

I never caused a scene. It wasn't normal for me to blow a gasket. Michael would never get to me.

Mimi's house never seemed far away. I would visit her place whenever we felt it was best for Mipmon to switch over. Gradually Mipmon and she would talk little by little. It was easy for her to believe that he was just learning new words. She would probably freak if she actually found out the truth behind Mipmon.

Mrs. Tachikawa opened the door for me as soon as I arrived on her doorstep. I didn't have to knock, which was creepy. She welcomed me into the apartment filled with the aroma of freshly baked cookies. Being a good hostess, she offered me a fresh chocolate chip cookie made by Mimi.

As I took a bite, she warned, "You better do something soon, or that Michael will have her all to himself." She bounced away to rearrange furniture not bothering to offer me a glass of water when I choking on the best cookie.

Mimi's mom knows everything…

I went to Mimi's bedroom and found Mimi on her computer watching a video on _Michael_ and some new movie of his. Mipmon was pretending to be asleep, also glaring at the computer screen. I scooped him up and placed him on my hair, where he snuggled and gave a low growl.

"Hey Mimi," I said, kneeling beside her.

She jumped and closed the video window, fumbling to turn the computer sound off. "Hey Koushiro, I was just…"

"Seeing your boyfriend on the Internet?" I blurted.

Mimi looked down and blushed. "He's _not _my boyfriend, _Izzy_."

"He has pictures of you all over his website."

"I'm surprised to find you checked his website."

"It was the first thing that came up when I looked for 'Mimi's favorite links'."

"How'd you find that?"

"Your favorite links are on your web page that I helped you create."

"Oh…" Mimi pursed her lips and delicately tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Sometimes I wondered if she had anything to say when it seemed like everything was said and done. "He's really sweet, and he invited me to come to the next shooting." She nervously laughed. "When I go to those things, everyone stares at me and ask if I'm really his girlfriend…"

She looked at me, and we stared at each other for a moment.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Mimi nodded eagerly and hurried us out of her apartment. Outside she glanced at me and noticed a chocolate chip smeared on my cheek. She teased me about it and rubbed it off. It was easy to see that she was happy I enjoyed one of her baked goods.

On the way, Michael called Mimi who hesitated to answer. After the second time calling she picked up apologizing for being late.

"Here we are!" shouted Mimi.

We stood in front of the studio's gate where a security guard happily greeted Miss Mimi and then demanded to know why the hell some teenage boy was waiting outside.

"Oh, he's with me. Michael is all right with me bringing some friends."

'_He probably told security to not let Izumi Koushiro in…'_

He (eventually) agreed to let me in as long as I wouldn't mess around.

Mimi led me to his trailer where we could put our personal belongings, and we could pick them up later. The movie star himself wasn't present because they were already on-set for the shooting.

Abruptly the Digi-vice gave an alarm. "You go ahead… I'll follow," I said to Mimi.

After she shut the door, I read the mini-screen. 'BETAMON HALF METER AWAY.' Mipmon let another growl and leapt out of my hair onto the carpet floor. He rushed to the opposite end of the trailer and shoved a pile of clothes out of the way.

There sat Betamon, Michael's Digimon in rookie form. He resembled an amphibian, overgrown and with hair on the top of his head.

"Are you with Michael?" I asked it.

It nodded. "I'm not allowed to be seen. The costume and make-up designers just think that I'm a huge stuffed animal. Are you that kid Michael talks about? The one who had the Kimimon?"

"Sure."

"It isn't often we find another Digi-Destined. You're the first one we found in Japan," said the red and purple amphibian-looking thing. "Michael was impressed how well you handled yourself out there."

I snorted in reply.

"He doesn't have a lot of normal friends. When I showed up, he was happy to have me as a partner. I understood him well."

"I'm not one of his friends."

Betamon's eyes widened. "You're not? He talks about you so much."

"Hmph," I said. "Listen, I have to go. Mimi's out waiting for me."

The Digimon laughed and smiled. "Michael mentions her a lot, too. He always says your name and hers in the same sentence. He once said that he was sure that you and she would end up together!"

"Haven't heard that one…" I mumbled. "I, uh…I'll see you around, Betamon." Mipmon leapt onto my head, and I left the portable in a daze.

'_Betamon is further evidence that Digimon are quite intelligent and have logic. They are artificial intelligence, the embodiment of digital data.'_

I quickened my pace as my thoughts were getting deeper. _'Even Digimon are thinking I like Mimi.'_

When I arrived at the shooting, one of the assistant directors was having a panic attack, and then another assistant director consoled her fellow director insisting that they could probably pick a random person around here for the extra role that needed to be filled.

Let me remind you I was in a daze. …And let me state that I do not like Mimi more than a friend.

My ability to focus on the scene in front of me was…nonexistent. My ability to communicate was half its usual level in the sense that I would answer questions I wasn't paying any attention to.

Considering these facts, it is not surprising that I accepted the extra part that would further humiliate myself in front of Japan. Yippee…

In the end credits I'll have _Izzy Izumi _taking the credit. That's whom the public knows anyhow.

Now back on Planet Earth, Izzy Izumi apparently has acting talent, admires Michael Washington, would love to participate in the movie, and has screamed like a girl shamelessly.

How long was I in a daze? Long enough to agree to humiliate myself.

Honestly I never bothered to find out about the movie they are shooting. I never cared about teen international heartthrobs. I never thought about looking into Michael's resume. I avoided anything connected to him if it was helped. I knew next to nothing about the movie that I would now be a part of.

Mimi gave me a thumbs-up. I offered her a tight-lipped grimace.

Michael jogged up to me thanking me because the other guy decided he was too man enough for the role. The smirk on Michael's face was so big (like his ego) I was ready to slap it off…trample it…and run it over with a steamroller.

"Excuse me…I have to give Mipmon back to his _mother_ since his _father_ has to work." Dignity better not leave me. I strode toward Mimi, placed Mipmon carefully in her arms, and stepped onto the set of a carnival.

Anyone ready for social suicide?

**--XoX—**

I screamed like a little girl, as Americans would say. That was my role.

If anyone would want to know, the movie was a hit. I got a couple of offers for more extra roles whenever Michael had another movie. Considering my first exciting role as an extra, I gave the eager casting directors an immediate answer: _Hell no, but thank you for your offer. _

Taichi and Yamato would joke about it whenever we would take a trip down memory lane, which I expected from the start. I didn't prepare myself for the immediate howls of laughter.

(I also did not watch the movie. I did not let Mimi see it. Ever.)

After the shooting, she told Michael that she and I had plans for the rest of the day. He nodded and we, meaning only Mimi, gave our good-byes. When I turned to him, he actually attempted to hide his amusement and muffle his oncoming bouts of laughter.

I hate him.

"So Mr. Izumi," said Mimi impersonating a reporter holding a microphone, "how does it feel to get your big break?"

"I feel out of character. I'm a computer whiz! I will _die _a computer whiz! Why did you not stop me from accepting the role?" I wailed. "How will I ever face a movie screen again?" I buried my face in my hands.

Mimi stopped walking and laughed without a care in the world. She was clutching her sides from nonstop laughing. Even Mipmon chortled. That's just great.

"Computer technology is what I do," I mumbled.

"You had this dreamy smile on your face like a little boy in love. I would've taken a picture, but I wanted to witness your big break." She winked at me, and I tried to frown at her.

"I was picturing your boyfriend hurling himself over a cliff," I tried.

She smiled all-knowingly and retorted, "And that made you blush?"

"Let's go to Sora's house." I averted the subject with a transparent ploy that was worth trying. It was the only tactic I had on me.

"Let's tell her how you'll be so famous!" She pinched my cheek and encouraged me to skip to Sora's house. I glared at her, but a smile also tugged at my features.

Sadly the rest of the gang was there, and what was more unfortunate was that all of them were laughing so hard about what I did. Takeru and Yamato were about to pee in their pants. Jyou was a slightly better friend in a sense that he waited for me to leave the room and laugh his head off.

So everyone—excluding me—agreed it would be _fantastic_ to watch a Michael Washington movie.

I left the room in the middle of the opening credits. My Digi-vice was vibrating alerting me about a text message from Gennai, informing me that he had replied to my e-mail.

On Sora's computer, I speed-read the e-mail. Once I was finished, I read it again to make sure I fully comprehended what it said.

Gennai must be joking.

'_Dear Koushiro,_

_Your interest in Digimon will prepare for what is to come. As you may know, the Digital World is becoming overpopulated, and some of the Digimon that have lived longer than the others—the dinosaur Digimon—have escaped to your world. The Digital World is still expanding. The problem is that it isn't growing at a faster rate. Someone should help expand it and take care of the stray Digimon._

_You are not alone in this mission. There are children across the world just like you. Some have been assigned to shepherd the Digimon; others have been working on expanding the Digital world. You, I believe, can do both. _

_It has come to my attention that Michael, a Digi-Destined from the States, is also in Japan right now. I know you and he are well-acquainted, and I think it would be appropriate if the two of you teamed up. I am sure the both of you will work quite well and that both of you will learn so much from each other. _

_Mimi I realize will be a good caretaker of Digimon. I am considering finding her a Digimon that could be her partner, or would it be better that she shares Mipmon with you? _

_Please show Jyou this e-mail. I would like for him to organize a group that unites all Digi-Destined. His reliability is exceptional._

_Sincerely,  
Gennai'_

My Digi-vice rang. Who would call other than Michael?

"_Hey Koushiro," _said the blonde.

"Hello," I said emotionlessly.

"_I just checked my e-mail on my iPhone… Did you check—?"_

"Yes, I just checked mine as well."

"_You're welcome to say no. I know another kid named Willis…"_

"It's fine really. Or do you have a problem working with me?"

"_If you're cool with it, I'm good. I was just considering how you would feel."_

"That's kind of you. Let me say this. I will not let Mimi participate in any of this. I don't want her getting into any sort of danger. You will not tell her even if your life depended on it. I know you have a Digimon, and I will go to the public if need be."

At first there was a silence. Michael probably didn't expect a threat from me.

"…_That would be best. How about we start all over?"_

"Sure, but I have to go now. Mimi and I are watching one of your movies. Good-bye." I hung up on him without another word to say and another word from him.

First off, ranting and raving that I have to work with someone I don't want to work with is quite useless. Second, Gennai is insane in thinking that Mimi could be a Digimon caretaker for _obvious_ reasons. She didn't even want to accept that our kid is a Digimon, and would she _want _to take care of Digimon that hurt her? Would she want to care for 'horrible monsters'? Last, I didn't want to think about it. It was enough having to accept it all at once.

I walked into Sora's living room and found the plasma TV showing Michael dive into the ocean to save a damsel in distress. _"I promised I'd protect her!"_

I went rigid, but I plopped down on the couch next to Mimi.

**--XoX—**

**A/N: **Reviews made me so happy! I had to start another update ASAP.

Koushiro is in a state of _denial_. Mimi just accepts him for who he is. Mipmon is growing on Koushiro and vice versa. Michael is trying to respect Koushiro.

Please review! Thank you's!

—Dragontune172


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Really?! You thought I did? Hehe…**_

**Chapter Eight: The Unofficial Spending Time Together since a Long Time, Also Known As a Date but not an Official One**

"No, Dr. Kido," I mocked, "of course the document is not authentic." Rolling my eyes, I continued typing up Mipmon's and Kimimon's stats. I was proud recording my kid's—Digimon's—number of attacks and its strengths. Its capabilities truly impressed me, and its intelligence was expanding at a faster rate.

I love having a smart Digimon.

Jyou beside me stared dubiously at the printed e-mail, scanning it like there was an encrypted message between the words. He pushed his glasses up his nose constantly. People always considered him the over-analyzer, if not the over-achiever, which I can't disagree with. He has re-read the e-mail for an hour and a half. My exaggeration isn't _too _far off.

"Koushiro, how can anyone expect _me _to organize a group for the Digi-Destined? I don't even have a Digimon. I was attacked by the ExTyrannomon for Pete's sake! How am I supposed to find out who these Digi-Destined are? Do you want me to spend my days posting flyers across the world?" Jyou wailed to the classroom ceiling. In addition to being an over-analyzer, he was also an over-reactor. He sat in his desk and rested his head against his arms, moaning and groaning. In that position, he couldn't see me muffling my laughter.

"Quit laughing, _Izzy_."

I sat on the desk beside him in the classroom that was part of a program which helps students prepare early for medical school. He was surprised to see me enter the classroom once his class was over, and he gladly agreed to talk.

"I already have a list," I said simply. Crossing my arms, I looked at Jyou out of the corner of my eye. He stopped the groaning and expected an explanation. "I was able to find out who accessed Gennai's website. There are at least forty-five active Digi-Destined." Once I considered being a computer hacker. Then I found out it wasn't as challenging as I hoped it would be.

Jyou agreed to organize the Digi-Destined, too exhausted to even ask how I got access to it. Yup, he's very reliable alright.

I don't like Mimi and Michael dating. Something inside insisted that they wouldn't and shouldn't although that was probably something like wishful thinking. Of course, Mimi was happy-go-lucky and would catch the eye of Michael, a teen movie-star who was perfect in the sight of public.

Then I considered logic. What were the chances of Michael being a Digi-Destined? How did he and Mimi meet? How did he know my _name_ before I even introduced myself? Most importantly, _what was his deal?_

I could either ask Mimi or Michael. Did I mention I despise Michael?

Mimi wanted to meet me for "family time", the perfect opportunity to ask her surreptitiously about her admirer. She thought it would be good for Mipmon to spend time with us because hadn't done that since…Mipmon Digivolved. That wouldn't be a problem anymore because Mipmon has full control now.

I found them standing in front of a shop window that displayed hats of all shapes and sizes. Mimi cradled Mipmon in one arm and pointed to a pink cowboy hat that she seemed to have taken a liking to. The jolly blob cooed in delight and snuggled closer to her torso. She smiled but suddenly blinked.

She turned to me and stared. I couldn't help but offer the goofiest smile. _'What's wrong with you? It's only Mimi.'_

"Hi…" I said. _'Michael would've said something cooler.' _"Are you window shopping?"

"No, we were just looking around." Her eyes sparkled with something I didn't understand—it made me smile inside. "But to tell you the truth…I was thinking of getting you a hat." Mimi giggled and pressed her index finger onto the glass.

I followed her gaze and answered, "You want me to wear…a cow hat…?" It was identical to Mimi's pink cowboy hat except that it resembled cow skin. Frowning at Mimi and Mipmon with identical mischievous grins, I stated, "I'm not wearing that for my life."

Before Mimi could protest, I plucked Mipmon from her arm, placed him on my head, and led the way to whatever was ahead (while I made a mental note to eventually buy that hat).

We stopped at a little sushi bar. Even though it wasn't original, Mimi insisted we go there…probably because Michael never took her on a date there.

I fed Mipmon a California roll while Mimi and I talked and laughed. It was as though we had forgotten all about the world. She teased me, and I couldn't help but stare at her smile. At times, I could feel my face burning up, which I hid by popping another California roll into Mipmon's mouth…a few times pushing the sushi against the part where a normal nose stood out.

"His mouth isn't between the eyes, Koushiro."

Mipmon tilted his head back and let the sushi slide down his face and into his mouth. He wasn't the slightest bit annoyed at my poor feeding skills, neither was he annoyed at my being distracted.

"I'm glad you and Mipmon are getting along now," said Mimi quietly. She patted Mipmon's head sweetly and gave him a sip of water. "Koushiro, does Michael—"

My Digi-vice buzzed, and I took a quick glance at it.

Speak of the devil.

"Go ahead. Continue," I said ignoring the teen movie star's call.

"I feel like he's hiding something from me…"

The Digi-vice buzzed again…

"What does he have to hide?" Mimi asked me. Her eyes glimmered, pleading for an answer she seemed sure I would know. Did I? Well…yes, I did.

Before I could think, I blurted: "Is he really your boyfriend?"

I was ready for an immediate answer of "Yes" or "No", not the reaction she put up. At first she looked at me with a blank expression. It was _very _unnerving because usually Mimi would immediately squeal a reply by now. The blank expression turned into a pained one. Did it mean that it was insulting that I had to ask if he was her boyfriend?

"Koushiro…" she started.

For once I feel so stupid.

Lamely I hung my head and said, "You two are…actually going out… Sorry for asking…" I smiled at her albeit with a grin that was twitchy. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her open her mouth about to ask why I look so pathetic. I interject, "_As long as you're happy. _Let's go…shopping?"

What possessed me to say that? I don't know. Perhaps I was looking to empty my wallet.

Mimi took that as her cue to grab me by the hand and drag me to whatever boutique she could find. It seemed like a once in a while tradition to go to different stores and buy whatever clothes Mimi looked good in, and in saying this, that meant I would buy pretty much whatever she got her hands on.

She kept track of whatever money she used up, not that I wanted her to pay back but… _Eventually_, I would have to get more money by my own means.

Snuggled in my red hair, Mipmon snoozed a little as Miss Mimi slipped into different outfits that hugged her figure (not that I was looking), and she twirled in the surrounding mirrors. Looking back at me in the reflection she winked at me and struck another pose.

She looked…

I noticed she fumbled with the zipper at her mid-back.

"Koushiro, can you un—?"

She probably didn't see me run away.

"—tangle my hair?"

Oh…I thought she would say—

What the hell am I doing?

The saleswoman at the cash register gave me a quizzical look. "Sir, are you purchasing those clothes right now?"

I nodded numbly while Mipmon nestled himself in my hair continuing to nap. The total of the purchases equaled…a lotta money. Mimi brought up the last outfit, the one she wore five minutes ago. Unfortunately, I didn't have any money left.

Conveniently, the saleswoman recognized Mimi.

"You're dating Michael Washington?"

Who just so happened to call yet again…

"Yes…miss…" Mimi said, abashed.

Suddenly the salesclerk brightened at Mimi's confirmation and brightly offered to pay for the last outfit herself. Popularity goes such a long way these days…

Mimi and I hurried out of the boutique, and she stated, "Let's not go back there any time soon…"

"Why not?" I asked, somewhat bemused about the boutique.

"Some of the girls in there were about to kill me."

Now there's something to consider if one ever dated a movie star. "I know a place we can go."

"Where is that?"

**--XoX—**

"Oh, I didn't know you wanted to visit your mother ship, Koushiro," Mimi teased, fondly pinching my cheek. I glared at her and put Mipmon on her head.

We entered Hacker Zone, a store for computer geeks like me. (I know I'm a computer geek. I took a test for it…not that I wanted to, but…never mind…) The store had the latest computer gadgets at the best prices. My reason coming here was not only because angry fan girls would probably tear Mimi apart but also to grab some more (than enough) cash.

In the heart of Hacker Zone there is a weekly challenge like hacking into a database, cracking a code, or my personal favorite—eliminating a virus.

This week's challenge was to create an online database that sends viruses to any unfamiliar users who attempt to access it. It was pretty easy that I stepped forward before anyone could raise their hand.

I stepped onto the little platform in front of the large screen that projected the desktop of the monitor. Not even taking the seat behind the flat screen monitor, I remained standing and completed the so-called challenging task in less than ten minutes.

The manager, a guy in his thirties who resembled an eighteen year old, reluctantly gave me the cash, noticing that I took home the money yet again. "Koushiro, at least make these things look difficult."

"But I usually do it under five minutes."

"Just go with your girlfriend and get outta' here. I don't want you spending that money on anything in here for a change. It's better to use it for her." He ruffled my hair and stomped off.

I rejoined Mimi and Mipmon, but they stared at the screen still showing my newly made database. Strangely, a hacker had already tried to access the database.

My Digi-vice buzzed. 'IMPRESSIVE, I CAN'T HACK INTO IT, KOUSHIRO.'

That's just creepy.

**--XoX—**

The walk home was slower and not as awkward as how the afternoon had started. I think the walk was good exercise for my biceps with the lugging of Mimi's enormous shopping bags. Mimi only carried Mipmon in her arms.

We laughed and talked about various things that made life seem so carefree. It was a happy moment which Mimi photographed—a colorful, up-close photo of our faces and the eyes and forehead of Mipmon.

"I remember meeting you, Koushiro!"

"You do?" I said taking a gulp.

"You proved to Taichi that people couldn't fly!"

For the dignity of ten-year old Taichi, I will try to not to laugh at the memory.

"Sora and I just walked onto the playground to go on the swings until we see Taichi jump off the jungle gym! And you didn't even sympathize with Tai! You just said, 'I told you so' while Yamato laughed." Mimi shook her head. "I came up to you about to scold you for letting him jump, but you replied, 'He's just fine. He won't remember it when he wakes up the next morning.'"

I wasn't that mean as a kid, was I?

Mimi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You did insist that you tried to talk him out of it."

"I remember helping him up—"

"—_tried _to," Mimi interrupted, "Yamato had to help you."

"And then I introduced myself, Yamato, and Taichi."

Mimi laughed and relished the memory of what happened next. "Yamato and Taichi were immature those years…"

She paused and said pointedly, "Don't be so condescending, Koushiro. It's not like you hadn't proved that you were condescending." I gulped as she continued. "Anyways, they saw me and said, _'Ew, it's a girl!'_ Sora stared at them with an intimidating look and exclaimed, 'I'm a girl, so what's wrong my friend?' Yamato and Taichi fumbled in saying that Sora wasn't _really _a girl, and she didn't talk to them for a whole week."

Maybe she forgot the next part.

"But you said, _'Shut up, you two. This girl's really pretty.'_"

I blurted, "I don't remember saying that."

The twinkle in Mimi's eyes gave another glint of mischief. "I don't either, but your mom told me later."

I attempted to hide my embarrassment as we headed to her door. She slowly opened her door, and I pushed the two huge bags inside.

"Did you have fun?"

"I always do," replied Mimi.

Startlingly Mipmon leapt out of Mimi's arms causing her to lose her balance and crash forward—a quick kiss shared.

I caught her after that, and Mipmon jumped into her apartment. A red tinge colored her cheeks which I almost didn't notice as she quickly said good-bye and slammed the door in my face.

**--XoX—**

My head was still up in the clouds when the American called for the _third time_, but I was in no mood to chastise him.

"Hello?" I said into my Digi-vice.

"I've been calling you all day. Where have you been?" said the angry American. "You sound happy," he said as an afterthought.

"I'm outside with Mipmon. Do we have to meet or something?" I said smoothly.

"Yeah…" said Michael, probably noting how quickly I diverged from the previous subject, "Meet at the intersection before the bridge going to downtown."

"When?"

"Now."

Damn impatience.

Some time later, it was dusk by the time I reached the intersection. Michael was already there looking at his watch and tapping his foot. Now, not _everything_ is instant gratification.

"Hey." I shoved my hand into my pocket.

"Hey," he said. He looked up from his watch and gave me a nod. "I'll lead the way."

Concerning Michael Washington, I never bothered to ask where we were going, what we were doing, and we should do anything. We quickly went down a few blocks and entered a warehouse close to the water. It had an eerie demeanor, something that came out of a movie…like the secret headquarters for a villain. I might have watched a bit too many Michael Washington movies that other night.

Above the wide garage door was a yellow light sparking every five seconds for more mystique. Under the pale light Michael said with a smirk, "Welcome to HQ."

"Of what?" I said raising a brow.

"The Headquarters of the League of Digi-Destined," replied Michael proudly. He pulled out one of his hands from his pockets and clicked the garage door open with a garage door opener. Halfway open he slipped inside the warehouse.

I think he's been in too many movies personally.

By the time I got inside I found the lights were on and enough equipment to start a mission control of some sort. Inside the warehouse was still quite dusty and hadn't been used in years. Michael explained that he was able to buy the place (money is practically a word for him) and got some equipment for the organization.

"I'll call Jyou to tell him about this place." I looked at the ceiling examining the lighting and the windows. Some of the lights needed to be changed, and a number of the windows were broken. "We need to fix this place up though… It might make him nervous."

"Oh yeah," Michael chuckled, "his brother wanted my autograph." A gleeful smile graced his features. "Gennai mentioned that Jyou would organize the League of Digi-Destined."

"I suppose the name works." I nodded continuing to turn and examine the ground floor including the technology. "Don't you think we have a lot more than we need?"

Michael shifted and raked his fingers through his hair with a smile, looking down. "Well…Willis, my friend in Colorado, is arriving in a week or two…" He trailed off, and I was certain there were more "friends" of his.

"And then…?"

"My friend from Australia…"

"Who else?"

"India…"

"Europe?"

"It turns out Yamato's distant cousin in France—"

"He has a cousin—a distant cousin—in France?" I took a double take. Remembering my conversation with Betamon, he said that Michael didn't have a lot of friends who were normal. I wondered if normal included other Digi-Destined, whom Betamon claimed they hadn't met often. "How'd you learn this?"

"Yamato asked where I've traveled to. And when I said France, he asked, 'Have you been to Paris?' And I replied, 'Of course!' And he said that she makes digital music. I searched her on Google since Yamato insisted, and she's pretty…"

I gave him a look.

"Cool…pretty cool… It turns out she has a Digimon. She has pics of her and the Digimon, posted all over her website. Koushiro, what's that look for?"

"It's nothing," I said dismissively.

"Okay…so why exactly did you ignore my calls?"

"I was with Mimi and Mipmon," I said simply, taking a seat at the nearest computer, ignoring Michael's stiffness. "She wanted to spend time with me and Mipmon, so we ate, had some fun, and took her home. She and I haven't spent a lot of time together." Ah, we have Wi-Fi. I accessed the internet, opened up my newest online database and found that no one save that one unknown user tried to get it.

"Why did you leave Mipmon with her?"

"Yes, he misses his mom."

"Mom?"

"Yeah," I cleared my throat and continued, "and I'm the father. Mimi, I'm sure you know, claims that we're Mipmon's…parents."

I expected him to ridicule me, not continue to wince. "But…you're supposed to have him with you at all times."

"He hasn't spent a lot of his time with his mom for _obvious_ reasons, and how much do you spend time with Betamon? I don't see him around."

Michael is jaw-locked.

Pulling out my Digi-vice, I inserted it into the USB drive. Instantly, the monitor displayed a window, 'DOWNLOAD COMPLETE.' "Now, I can access files from my laptop and computer and vice versa."

Michael was silent for the rest of the night needless to say.

**--XoX—**

The next morning I found Jyou asleep on his keyboard, snoring quietly in front of the monitor showing his newly typed research. I stepped out of his room for a minute and came back in with this mini fog-horn I found in Shin's room.

Upon hearing the loud noise, Jyou leapt up, tripped over his feet, and landed on the carpet with a loud thud and a groan, too.

"Koushiro…how could you?"

"Didn't know that would happen," I said mildly.

On the way, I told him about what happened the day prior to which Jyou was surprised at a few things…vehemently interrogating me about how I ended up on a date with Mimi and how we kissed.

"I don't think that was a date…" I said pushing the buttons on the keypad to the right of the garage door. It opened to reveal Michael and Betamon having some breakfast at the far side of the ground floor.

Mimicking Michael, I bowed suavely and said, "Welcome to the HQ of the League of Digi-Destined."

**--XoX—**

**A/N: **So there's another update—three in one month. That _was _a kinda long update, so this is I politely asking:

Will you please reward me with a r-e-v-i-e-w? Please and thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

I was beginning to like her…more than a friend.

**Chapter Nine: Face the Facts and Your Tactics**

The idea of having a League of Digi-Destined sounded like our cause was huge—huge by the meaning that our world _worried_ about it and thus spoke openly about it. Perhaps, it was…or perhaps, it was yet to intensify. The League of Digi-Destined sounded (not that I was complimenting the American over there) prodigious. We were still organizing our network…thanks to the American…and also continuously adding to our Digimon database.

Now the headquarters was really run by three guys and two Digimon. It was quite productive because of our most _ideal _schedule. In other words, Jyou works one to five; I work whenever Mimi is busy; Michael is never there. Quite a wonderful schedule indeed.

So since Michael also needed a safe place for Betamon (it was astounding how no one didn't notice…), Betamon spent all his time at the warehouse. I conversed with him and Mipmon, and we would talk about certain things—Digimon, problem-solving, and his partner.

But there was a problem having more than one Digimon at HQ. In past situations, many Digimon meant that there would be no digital perception, and all electronics were rendered useless. Thankfully the files on the computers at HQ were also accessible from my computer at home. The problem had to be solved. Not to bore anyone, I'll make it short. I cleverly constructed, with the help of my colleague and the American who only did manual labor for _movies_, a magnetic barrier around the computers.

But it's nothing special.

HQ is still its dusty self. It didn't need to be cleaned up. (Why would it?) We also didn't look to buying a security alarm because the Digimon would mess it up, resorting to locks…lots of them.

Jyou is now a Digimon expert albeit having no Digimon. He is also not so timid around Digimon. Michael has been making friends through the networking of his friends like that kid named Willis, one from India, one from Australia, and _Yamato's _cousin from France, and thus the League grows and flourishes.

"Koushiro, are you hungry?" Betamon offered me a snack of Michael's potato chips. HQ has a pantry, not a kitchen. We forget to go out until our stomachs grumble loudly enough though I forget to even eat at times.

"No…I'm not hungry," I said. I turned to look at the generous Betamon and gave him a kind smile. "Thanks though."

Betamon nods with a pleasant smile on his face. "Miss Mimi on your mind?" asked the Digimon.

I snapped my head back to the monitor too quickly and did my best to ignore my blush. My fingers fumbled across the keyboard as I tried to escape more Mimi thoughts and recover my semi-existent attention.

Maybe I should just try to find something else to do because this research doesn't have my undivided attention.

Letting out a sigh, I logged off of the computer and swiveled around in my chair.

"_AHHHH!" _I jumped at the sight of Jyou and Betamon seated in front of me. Judging by their serene expressions, I'd say they were about to give me some advice that I didn't want to hear at the moment.

Jyou sat leaning forward with his forearms resting on his thighs and his hands clasped in Therapist Mode. Why the hell do I need therapy? I am a perfectly functioning human being just like anyone else on this planet.

Complacently I said, "I just need some fresh air."

Betamon shook his head, knowing full-well more than he needed to know.

"I think we should talk about this, Koushiro," said Jyou, pushing his glasses up his nose. Pressing his fingertips together he surmised, "It is quite common for any guy to be attracted to Mimi. She is attractive, agreeable, and sincere. She is also quite a flirt…"

I gave him the classic why-the-hell-are-we-talking-about-this look. The guy shortened his words and continued, "How do you _feel_ about Mimi?"

The question, though it was surely expected, caught me off guard. I lost my bravado as well as my retorts.

Damn it. How was I going to act around Mimi at this rate if I can't even speak?

_Ring! Ring!_ I groaned inwardly after seeing who was calling me. Fate surely had that wonderful sense of humor. Instead of answering the call, I just stared at 'MIMI' blinking wildly on the screen.

Jyou leaned forward and saw that she was calling. He plucked the Digi-vice from my grasp, and I just stared blankly at him.

He answered the call. "Hello? Mimi?"

I mouthed that I was not there.

"He just forgot his phone at my place."

Letting out a sigh, I could breathe again.

"Yeah, I'm at my place."

Jyou was _lying _for me. If Mimi found out that he was lying, then he would lose some credibility for _sure._

"Oh…" said Jyou with the reddest face. The "Oh" meant that he was caught… "You're at my house?"

I could hear Mimi screaming on the other line.

"Well…I…Koushiro…he…" stammered Jyou. "You mean—?"

The ranting stopped after which Jyou, too, stared blankly at the Digi-vice. Needless to say, Mimi hung up on him. Awkward silence hung over our heads that I needed to push away in order to abate our growing guilt.

"So…" I said passively, "how do you feel about Mimi?"

**--XoX—**

Over at Sora's house, I was called on to fix the TV and the video game station that weren't working because, Yamato claimed, Taichi broke it. I could guess that those two _broke_ it should it actually be broken. They requested (really begged) for me to fix it because they were in desperate need of the Nintendo.

I arrived with my bag that held my laptop and stepped into Sora's abode an hour later. Taichi and Yamato were arguing as Sora kindly let me in, explaining that she really didn't know why the TV suddenly turned off and wouldn't turn on again. Seeing me in the living room, the two guys greeted me with their goofy smiles obliquely blaming the other for the broken TV. Sora offered a smile _I don't know what to do with them_ sort of deal.

Compliantly I fixed the TV and got dibs on gaming.

Taichi said with a wide, mischievous grin, "Yamato, why don't you play against Koushiro? It's the _least_ you could do." He handed off a Wii controller to Yamato, who took it silently.

A long time ago, Taichi proclaimed me the video game king. I didn't play video games obsessively like the other kids because I was more interested in computers. At Taichi's house, he became amazed after I beat five times in a row.

Through the tougher Wii games Taichi insisted we play, I "creamed" Yamato who was quite surprised and did his best to beat me.

Abruptly Sora asked, "So Koushiro, Mimi told me the other day that you and she went out…"

I crashed at the finish line, and Yamato beat me. _"WHAT?"_

Sora had a penetrating look on her face while Taichi I knew had a smug grin and a cocked brow. Yamato smiled too until he realized that my attention was elsewhere and found me dumbfounded.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato asked.

"Mimi told me that she and Koushiro went out," Sora said simply.

"Koushiro wouldn't kiss and tell," Taichi remarked.

Damn it, I'm probably blushing.

"You _did_!" shrieked Sora in awe.

"It was an accident!"

Yamato gave me a look and questioned, "How do you _accidentally_ kiss someone?"

With no way out, I revealed all and filled them in about what transpired that day I spent time with Mimi. I used words that were general in order to make it look like it wasn't a date, for in reality it really wasn't…right? Fortunately, I could easily make out clear sentences without blanking out.

"So it _was_ a date," said Sora. "You and Mimi would make such a cute couple!"

Dumbly, Taichi blurted, "I thought Mimi and Michael were dating. It said on the news."

"Not _officially_," Sora said offhandedly, "didn't you always think Koushiro and Mimi would end up dating? Michael is just a very handsome, hot guy whose face is in the news so often because the broadcasting companies know that teenage girls would stare at the TV screen until their eyeballs rolled out of their heads. I can't blame them. He looks like the kind of guy out of the movies."

Looking up I knew at that same moment that Yamato and Taichi were ready to kill Michael Washington. Why not? I'm sure a lot of people out there would kill him.

Did Sora _like_ Michael Washington?

How can people like him?

Having to change the subject (again), I said, "How have you three been doing? Having fun with soccer, tennis, rock band, etc? Are you considering traveling any time soon? How are your siblings?"

"I'm still captain of the soccer team…"

"Tennis is wonderful!"

"The guys and I are about to get our big break…"

"Mom's floral shop will probably expand now that business is booming!"

"I like flowers…"

"Dude… Well, I have a concert coming up…"

This was different: feeling like the extra wheel. Taichi and Yamato were trying to impress Sora who seemed oblivious to their interests. Did she really have an interest in _Michael Washington_? Did Mimi feel the same way about him?

Was I really jealous of Michael?

I sided toward the front door. "I, uh…I have to go… Have fun doing—"

"—scored eight goals last game—"

"—want to invite you backstage for a concert—"

"—not like Michael if special or—"

"—will dedicate the last song for you—"

As soon as I breathed fresh air, I relished in the bright and sunny environment.

**--XoX—**

Shyly I stretched out my fist in mid-air. It was easier standing here than actually knocking on the door to find a certain mom asking me how I was doing with the subtext of _'How are you and Mimi getting along?'_ If not Mrs. Tachikawa, I would probably blush upon greeting Mimi, which…

The door opened as my fist was still in mid-air. Michael looked at me with an easygoing smile oblivious to my odd stance.

"Oh hey Koushiro, are you here to see Mimi?"

Why the HELL is he so happy? "Yeah, may I come in?" I stepped into the apartment and looked around for Mimi.

I strolled into the kitchen finding Mr. Tachikawa wearing another tight-lipped smile that made him look slightly constipated and Mrs. Tachikawa patting him sympathetically on the head. Seeing me she gave me a sorry smile mouthing something along the lines of _'I told you so'_.

Wait—_what_?

Someone sneaked up behind me and dropped Mipmon onto my head.

"BOO!"

"AHHH!" I jumped catching Mipmon in my arms and wheeled around to find a cheery Mimi glowing with joy.

She straightened her hair and attached some clips to let her hair frame her face. Shoving me playfully on the arm, she giggled and said, "You're easily startled, Koushiro."

I stared at her—brown curls cascading to her shoulders and a smile that made me speechless. She looked down as I saw her cheeks color. Feeling awkward, I stepped back and tripped falling onto my back not as gracefully as Mipmon somersaulting into the air and landing on my stomach.

"Ow," I said pushing myself off the ground.

Mimi giggled and pulled me up.

"Thanks…" I said, stuffing one hand into a pocket. Turning away, I started for the door until I caught sight of Mrs. Tachikawa blocking my way the most mischievous smile gracing her usually blissful features.

"Hi, Mrs. Tachikawa…"

Her fists were locked onto her hips. Feet were planted firmly on the floor. Even if I didn't fully understand all body language, I did know when someone was trying to be "_aggressively _persuasive". "Leaving so soon, Koushiro?"

"I have to get home… Uh…Mom cooked dinner, and—"

A cheery, but patronizing smile shined. "Oh, Koushiro, sometimes a couple should be left _alone_. Stay with us for dinner! Michael is staying, too." She wheeled me around and pushed me into one of the chairs at the table.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mimi taking Michael by the hand and leading him to the table as well.

I wasn't hungry…

Mimi's mom served me three great helpings of her wonderful cooking, but I only force fed myself in the gloomiest of thoughts.

Here I thought they were already officially going out.

Here I sat across from Mimi and Michael as shy as two kids who like each other. They very much looked like Hikari and Takeru.

"Koushiro," said Michael, taking me from my sulking (HOW DARE HE), "can you pass me some rice please?"

I noticed his plate was still empty, the opposite of mine which was full. Even though Mrs. Tachikawa had better access to it, she ignored him for a moment but then asked Mimi's dad to carve some of her wonderful roasted chicken—the _American way_, she emphasized to make Michael feel (slightly) welcome—for Michael.

Mimi's poor father had aged under half an hour. I was probably the only one who noticed. He gritted his teeth and sharpened the knives very _soundly_. "It smells wonderful, dear."

"Thank you, honey."

"Too bad it didn't live very long now, did it?"

"So sad…"

And Mimi was probably the only one who liked Michael at the table.

**--XoX—**

Despite feeling the odd vibes radiating from Mimi's parents and me, Washington stayed until after dessert. Mimi's mom sent Washington home with a heavy piece of cake before he could kiss Mimi.

When I got home, I busied myself with work for the League.

With an ulterior motive? Why yes, certainly so.

Why exactly? To demonstrate that I am more dedicated than some other human being who isn't Jyou.

Trying to best Washington? Well…since you put it that way…

"Koushiro, I am certain you aren't happy for Mimi—or in better wording, you do not agree that Mimi should be with Michael. Your body language, expression, and frustration prove it," Mipmon said, sitting at the foot of my bed.

We shared a look, but I swiveled in my chair and faced the computer monitor.

"Just accept it, and confess." Mipmon bounced on the bed, and I hushed him before Mom and Dad would hear. He added in a small voice, "Yamato is calling."

My Digi-vice rang a nanosecond later. I pushed a square button and pressed the electronic to my ear.

"Hello? Yamato?"

"_KOUSHIRO, WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU STOP HER?"_ It was Taichi on Yamato's phone. He was in hysterics probably already informed about Mimi and Michael's relationship. I heard Yamato in the background commanding Taichi to stop yelling and acting like an idiot. _"SORA ACTUALLY LIKES THE JERK AND CAME CRYING TO ME!"_

I heard Yamato scream: _"SHE DIDN'T COME TO YOU! SHE CAME TO __MY__ HOUSE!"_

More yelling then I heard more shuffling in the background and I couldn't discern what exactly was going on. After a minute Yamato forced out a cheerful greeting.

"_Look, Koushiro, I don't know what's been going on with you and Mimi, but the problem…is…infectious."_ That's an interesting way of putting it. _"Sora will be avoiding Mimi at this rate, and won't you wonder what'll happen if even Sora doesn't know what is going on?"_

Yamato had a point.

There was a click on the other side of the line. I imagined Yamato locking himself into a bathroom in order to tune out Taichi's ranting. _"I was hoping you'd have a plan," _said Yamato in a defeated manner.

My mind gave a numbing buzz, and I dew a blank. "I…don't know…"

"_All right…thank anyway, Koushiro. Call to give us any updates."_ Poor Yamato.

Then something clicked.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, turning a one-eighty in my swivel chair to face Mipmon.

"You have a concert soon, right?"

Ten minutes later, after concocting several plans, Yamato called it a night quite morosely. The poor guy would also have to calm Taichi down who was spending the night over at his house. Before he hung up he said, _"You should really tell her."_

"Tell her what?"

"_You know…or at least should,"_ then he hung up.

Before I went to bed, I checked my e-mail and found a message from Mimi's mom requesting that I help plan Mimi's surprise birthday party. It was the same Mimi who texted me that same evening asking if I approved of her relationship; how I've been; and what I wanted for my birthday.

Oh yeah, my birthday's coming up, and Mimi's birthday follows a week later.

How am I doing? Peachy.

Did I approve of her relationship?

I hate Michael Washington.

**--XoX—**

**A/N: **::dodges rotten tomatoes:: I'm so sorry for the late update! School is getting me terribly busy. And even when I'm doing well in school, my parents look down on my using the laptop excessively. My laptop is also not responding to our router. It's probably because of my bad technological karma from breaking our previous router.

Thanks for reading! Update, yeah?

Love, Dragontune172


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Sorry, I have hardly had time to breathe. Here's Chapter 10! Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: The Prodigious Plan**

Mimi's birthday party invite list:  
Koushiro  
Yamato  
Taichi  
Mr. & Mrs. Tachikawa  
Sora  
Jyou

_(Why do I feel like I'm forgetting someone? Oh yeah! Sora's parents!)_

Mr. & Mrs. Takenouchi

_(It still seems short. Hmmm…wait, I forgot Yamato's cousin.)_

Catharine

_(And what's-his-face! How could I have _possibly _forgotten him?)_

Washington

_(No, no, what's his first name?)_

Michael

I'd be sixteen in just a few days, and all I wanted for my birthday? It was Mimi's happiness, and if that was achievable, then why not Mimi and Michael's break-up? That was quite probable since Yamato and I had formed a plan, and I'm quite sure everyone would approve of the break-up than the relationship. Can you blame them?

"Good morning, Koushiro. How are you today?" asked Betamon courteously. He offered me a snack from the pantry on the other side of the warehouse. Since he left Michael's trailer, Betamon felt freer to talk, express himself, and do whatever he wanted. He enjoyed conversing with me and Jyou, never failing to ask the most inquisitive questions. Mipmon was also another favorite companion of his.

"I'm doing well," I said, giving him a friendly smile. I had no scruples for Betamon. "And yourself?"

"Fine, fine…Koushiro, may I ask you a personal question?" He folded his hands—er, claws/paws together—and looked at me intently. "Are you all right with the situation about Mimi and Michael?"

"Sure, Betamon," I said, willing my fingers to fly over the keyboard and making a number of typing errors. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Betamon shook his head. "It doesn't seem that way, but maybe I'm mistaken."

Guilt caught me in the gut as I watched Betamon walk to the opposite end of the ground floor. He was always concerned about Michael who would come back when the sun was down but arms filled with treats for Betamon.

My phone rang, and I immediately answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Koushiro…can you meet me at Michael's trailer?"_

"Mimi, I…I have some stuff to do. Can we talk later?" I had been avoiding Mimi for some time now, which she was beginning to notice. She would probably ask about Sora, but what was I supposed to say?

"_Yeah, yeah…sure," _Mimi said on the other line, _"call me back, okay?"_ And she hung up.

Pursing my lips, I saved my data, printed out the e-mail I recently sent, and exited the computer hub. Mipmon and Betamon watched me walk out the door, so I quickly mentioned that Jyou would be arriving at any time now. In haste I exited the warehouse for some time to myself.

How was I dealing with this?

I didn't bother to answer.

**--XoX—**

The warehouse was at the harbor, and so the view of the water and the city looked good at night time. I couldn't say that I didn't like getting some fresh air out here. It was cool and windy, and I forced a smile on my face.

Our "Prodigious Plan" would take place soon. If anything went wrong, there would be many other alternatives and everything would still be in order. Only Taichi, Yamato, and I knew about it; however I wouldn't be _too surprised_ if Takeru and Hikari knew. Taichi did have a big mouth.

If anyone else found out, Taichi would _naturally_ be the scapegoat. He volunteered to do it after Yamato and I insisted that all other positions were filled. Grudgingly Taichi snatched the list of plausible reasons from Yamato's hand and memorized it.

Sora as expected hadn't said much since the news went out. Jyou constantly gave me shakes of the head and other indications of condescension. Michael was cheery—so cheery I considered how much it would cost to accidentally bash him in the nose…_accidentally_, of course. And Mimi?

We chat…but not as much.

We spent some time together…but then there would be more fan girls.

We exchanged Mipmon…though it was clear that Mimi and I were growing apart.

All because of Washington.

That sonuva—

_Beep! Beep! _My Digi-vice went off alerting me about my rendezvous with Washington after his scene. If I didn't get going, I'd probably be late.

I think I'll be late.

I'm not jealous. I do, however, believe that Mimi deserves better. Why she accepted him perplexes me. I thought she was afraid of his mob—I mean, fan girls. Or maybe she wanted a boyfriend this whole time…

Half an hour later (and ten minutes late) I flashed my pass to the security guard at the studios, you know, the same guy who shot me a dirty look the first time. He bitterly handed me a package which he so_ nicely _ordered me to give it to Michael. I took it to the set where Michael, dressed in khakis and a polo shirt, was sitting in one of those high chairs while everyone was taking a ten minute break. When he saw me, he hopped off his seat and greeted me:

"_Konnichiwa!" _

I strained a smile and said, "Hi…is this not a good time?" I handed him the package and shoved a hand into my pocket.

"No, no," he laughed, "it's perfect timing. I just have to tell the director." Michael jogged to a middle-aged man with sunglasses and a clipboard under his arm. After telling him he had to go, the man looked flabbergasted. He waved his hands about obviously objecting to the idea of Michael leaving.

Figures… Running my fingers through my hair, I watched Michael approach me with an embarrassed, yet apologetic look. "Could you wait forty-five minutes? I'm really sorry—"

"Don't be. I'll just stay in your trailer. Come get me when you're done." I pivoted on my heel and briskly walked to west.

"Koushiro! Wait!" I turned and received his package. "Could you put that in my trailer?"

"Sure," I said nonchalantly. I decided I would use Michael's laptop at his trailer. Even though it required a password, I was sure he wouldn't my hacking—_using _his computer. It would be for the League. It's not like I care about his files.

His files only include some schedules anyways…

He had a nice laptop just sitting there gathering dust, much to my dismay and disgust. (Pardon my rhyme.) I turned it on but jumped at a sudden beeping coming from the package. My Digi-vice vibrated and blinked on and off. Frantically I opened the package that was then blinking blue and red simultaneously.

It was a wide, thin electronic cylinder that I could only guess was a projector—a holographic projector.

I fell out of the swivel chair and listened to the hologram of an old man with an average size who looked Japanese.

"_Koushiro and Michael, I am pleased to see that you two have begun to organize the League of Digi-Destined. I have added more information to your online database and find that your system is impenetrable. Please keep this projector at the headquarters. I will report to you again after the adjustments have been made…"_

"Adjustments?" I asked incredulously.

"_I have found out recently that the Digital World has begun to shrink. We are doing the best we can to maintain it at its current state. However, it is as one says, 'bursting at the seams'… Rest assured, Koushiro. There are many Digi-Destined to keep things at bay…_

"_Please thank Jyou for his support. I am certain he will get over his fear of Digimon. And Koushiro?"_

I blinked, not making a single move.

"_You'll need Mimi eventually."_ And then the hologram shut down.

The trailer door opened as I scrambled trying to get my butt off the ground. I fumbled with the laptop and closed it, but I didn't have another moment to put away the cylinder.

"Koushiro?"

Aw, damn. It was Mimi.

"HI!" I said _suavely_ before tripping over the swivel chair and hitting the ground with a thump.

"Oh my gosh!" Mimi bent down and helped me up. "Koushiro, are you all right?" I noticed she was wearing a sun dress and a white handbag. She looked pretty with her tresses bouncing to her shoulders.

"Fine! Fine!" _I'm the smoothest person on Earth._ She was gonna be with Michael today. How did I forget? "Uh…how are you?"

"Koushiro, why are you here?" Mimi asked me, arms crossed staring me down. "You hardly talk to me anymore, and then I find you on Michael's trailer floor!" She stepped forward, and I stepped back. "I know why you're here!"

Shocked is such a common emotion nowadays…

"Er…why…am I here?" My sweaty hands are shaking and in the gesture of surrender.

"You're trying to find dirt on him!"

As if I'd waste my time on Washington. "Mimi, you've got it all wrong—"

"Do I?" She put her fists to her hips and shook her head in an annoyed fashion. "Then why _are _you here, Koushiro?"

I bit my lip and answered, "I was waiting for you."

Mimi looked stunned when I said that. I couldn't imagine why. The only thing that came to mind was that she questioned whether I really cared about her. Was I being a bad friend since she started going out with Michael? I could be almost completely certain by the look on her face…like she was trying to convince herself that I was worth forgiving or something to that effect.

"I'm sorry for accusing you like that, Koushiro. I shouldn't have…well…" She hugged me tightly and she smelled like vanilla.

It was a…nice hug…

That was cut short.

"Mimi?" Stupid, freakin' Washington appeared at his trailer.

I could tell by his expression that he felt awkward. I couldn't help but shoot a glare sharper than a thousand daggers.

**--XoX—**

We left the studios together to go to a restaurant, but we didn't anticipate a bunch of reporters and a big group of more Michael fan girls…and guys. The flashes of the cameras and the screaming of the repetitive "WE LOVE YOU, MICHAEL WASHINGTON" were getting on my nerves. My small smile was diminished thanks to a scowl.

"Koushiro, they're only four cameras."

"Mimi, next time get a less popular boy—" I cut myself off in mid-sentence knowing that Mimi would probably cut my head off right in front of the cameras. At least it wouldn't be embarrassing.

"MICHAEL IS MY BOYFRIEND WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, KOUSHIRO!"

That silenced the whole mob—I mean…glob…glob?! …glob of people around us. Michael looked abashed at how everyone stared at him.

And again, Mimi got mad at me.

And again, I got some unwanted attention.

I blame it all on Washington.

**--XoX—**

The following day tabloids were all over Washington's behind. I would laugh if I wasn't involved. I mean the whole idea of having Washington's reputation slightly tarnished in compensation for the embarrassment of being an extra was indeed satisfying.

"_You have reached Izumi Koushiro. I'm sorry I'm not around to take your call, but I will get back to you as quickly as I can. Have a good day. Please leave a message after the beep. _BEEP!_"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ I hear Taichi's laugh, and I can only picture the tears of laughter streaming his cheeks.

What did the tabloids say exactly?

THE TRUE STORY OF MICHAEL WASHINGTON

So it's basically a story about Michael Washington's girlfriend vehemently telling Michael's ex-lover that Michael is _her boyfriend _now, and he—the ex-lover—cannot change anything about it. I scanned the rest of the story and surprisingly, the ex-lover's name is _Izzy_.

I vaguely remember something about having any publicity whatsoever would be under the name of Izzy Izumi…

**--XoX—**

From that point on, Washington agreed that texting and e-mailing were the best forms of communication; that he would only meet at our—the _League's_ warehouse; and that we won't have to be seen in public together ever again. Hey, I think the third statement is the best idea he's ever come up with!

Washington paid off the tabloid reporter to at the very least cut out Mimi's name. She probably won't talk to me at my birthday gathering at the park.

Sora sat next to me on one of the park benches. She wore an easy smile and handed me a soda can. I thanked her and gulped, listening to her words. "I heard that Mimi's mad at you again. Things between you and Mimi this summer have been a little…"

I turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "A little what?"

"Come on, Koushiro! There _has _to be something between you and Mimi. I can see it in your eyes right now. The name _Mimi_ snaps you out of a daze. Actually…" she said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "…it's not like you to be in a daze. You're always so focused. Now, I can't help but feel concerned that you're totally out of it."

Turning my head, I did my best to hide my scowl. "There's nothing between you and Mimi, but there sure is something between Michael and Mimi."

"Or not…" Sora giggled. She rested her elbow on her knee and watched Hikari and Takeru play on the swings. "Ya know, I find it kinda' funny that the paparazzi think you and Michael—"

"_Don't_ say it."

At that very moment, Michael and Mimi strolled into the park like a happy couple. Michael's arm draped around her shoulders, and she rested her head against his shoulder—both walking in synchronization. I noticed Sora looked a little green. I couldn't help but feel I was in her boat.

Maybe just a tad.

Sora's knights in shining armor jogged over and invited her to play football—_"Can I play soccer with you guys?"_ asked Michael—to which she agreed.

Risking whatever pride I had left, I followed Mimi to the food table. She wordlessly gave me her gift and walked away to watch the guys play soccer. Sora was at the goal not letting a single ball get past her. No matter how hard Taichi and Yamato kicked the balls, she could catch it and throw straight into the other goal… It was a short field, but I could tell that people were impressed.

Soon Taichi and Yamato were competing against each other. Hikari and Takeru were cheering for the older brothers, but Hikari convinced Takeru to cheer for _her _brother.

Jyou was helping Mipmon and Betamon, who was in costume acting like a human kid. Mom and Dad were laughing at Mr. Tachikawa's joke whilst Mrs. Takenouchi watched Sora punt a ball several meters over the boys' heads.

"Koushiro…" said Mrs. Tachikawa beside me. I didn't notice her sneaking up on me. "How _are _you?"

I did my best not to express my fears because of that evil, or really mad glint in her eyes. "I'm okay…"

"I'll make it clear to you, Koushiro. I understand that you'd rather people be straightforward and to the point. My husband and I believe that having a relationship with a celebrity is not healthy for a girl who wants a normal life. Why she chose Michael over you is beyond my comprehension." Mrs. Tachikawa shook her head and watched her daughter fondly look at her boyfriend wave at her from the field. "You may not be ready, Koushiro, but are you just going to let her go?"

**--XoX—**

I opened my birthday gifts slowly. Mimi's present was the cowboy hat that we saw in the shop window. Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa gave me sunglasses, and I think they were designer or something. After her insistence, I followed Mrs. Tachikawa's advice to slide it into my hair.

Sora patted me on the head saying that it's good to look sharp and handed me a pen that had a USB drive in it. Taichi and Hikari gave me goggles, and Jyou gave me a better walkie-talkie system for eight people. I strained a smile when I opened Michael's present: a guidebook to hacking systems. _Like I didn't know how._ Mrs. Takenouchi with the help of Sora's father gave me a discount ticket to Osaka, and Mom and Dad gave me a digital projector…but I already had one. It's the thought that counts. I couldn't help but laugh.

Execute The Prodigious Plan.

Takeru jumped up and down holding an envelope high above his head. "Mine next! Mine next! Mine next!" Yamato fondly messed Takeru's head and winked at me.

"Gee, I wonder what it is…?" I opened the envelope and…

"Backstage passes!" Taichi yelled happily.

"Yeah, everyone here is invited personally to my concert. Backstage passes from yours truly," said Yamato, bowing from the waist.

I looked at the laminated card for the summer concert of Teenage Wolves. My name was on there... Izzy Izumi. Wait—WHAT? "Yamato," I said in a growl, "why'd you put _Izzy _on there?"

Michael tilted his head and asked, "What's wrong with that name?"

"It's splashed across tabloids if you haven't noticed."

Yamato cut in before a heated argument could burst. "Oh! And my cousin Catharine is coming…"

And so the plan was set in motion.

**--XoX—**

Things got tense between Michael and me after that point. Yamato was the one to execute the plan while I was left to do my own work for the League.

It _didn't _prepare me for a little boy, who was about Hikari and Takeru's age, in the warehouse playing patty-cake with Betamon.

Mipmon crawled toward me and said: "That's Willis."

How the heck could this kid help us?

The boy noticed my presence and greeted me. "Hey Izzy!"

**--XoX—**

**A/N: **Poor Koushiro… Thank you readers and reviewers! Life has been kinda hectic, and so I'd appreciate the extra special reviews::wink, wink and a nudge, nudge::


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Hey-oh! This chapter took me awhile to type out. I just wanted to let you know that Catharine is actually a character that appeared in Digimon 02. Remember when Tai and T.K. went to France? Yeah, this Catharine is loosely—(this is a fan-fic ya know)—based off that Catharine.

So here's the next chap!

**Chapter Eleven: Blondes Invade My Personal Life, But All Must Berate Me**

"You were expecting me to be older, didn't you?" asked Willis. He rocked on his heels, his hands behind him and a sure smile on his innocent face. It was clear to me that this was a normal thing for him. I began to accept that he might be some child prodigy and happy-go-lucky charm wrapped into one.

Normally I would've been supportive and encouraging, but he reminded me of a mini-Michael. Enough said.

"Yeah, you took me by surprise." I took a seat on one of the couches Michael and I hauled inside. Willis followed suit, sitting on the opposite couch; his Jommimon—a rabbit-looking Digimon that was baby blue—sitting on a hand rest of the couch and looked at me inquisitively with its wide sea green eyes.

I cleared my throat and asked, "Did Michael tell you where HQ was?"

He bobbed his head and answered, "I didn't want him to. I could've figured that out on my own. Tracing computers was always a lotta fun."

Blinking several times, I regained composure. "Are you Michael's little brother?"

Betamon, Jommimon, and the elementary (?) kid laughed at the question. Betamon sitting adjacent to Willis explained, "These two always debated whether they should act like it."

Mipmon, whom I've just noticed was purple (I don't recall him being purple), straightened himself on my shoulder. "Then how did you and Michael meet, Willis?"

That's what _I _wanted to know, too.

"My dad's also in the movie business"—_figures_—"well kind of… He's in everything to do with computer animation and graphics. Plus, he contributes to movies, and one of them starred Michael's dad."

I concealed my smug smile, entertaining the thought of Michael not being in a movie. "Oh, do continue."

"He was doing an extra role." (Here my smile slipped.) "He just did small parts because that was when he was partnered with Betamon." Willis patted Jommimon fondly. "Michael put Betamon before anything and was so surprised when he saw Jommimon snoozing on my hair."

Darn Washington sounded like a hero.

"I told him there were other Digi-destined across the world…like my friend Mina from India," added Willis, swinging his legs back and forth. "Then he introduced me to Betamon, and we've e-mailed each other since. We're almost brothers."

This being said I was only a tad shocked when Willis told me that he was the one who tried to hack onto our secure database I created. When I asked how, there was this scary glint in Willis's eye and he refused to say.

That's creepy…

**--XoX—**

Taichi snorted, spinning his soccer ball on the tip of his index finger. "You intimidated by someone my little sister's age?" I went to Taichi's house soon after I dropped Willis off at the studios.

Tai sat on the bedroom carpet and leaned against his unmade bed while I was seated in front of his computer cleaning up his hard drive.

"No," I said rolling my eyes. "I just think he'd be perfect for the U.S. Secret Service. They'd never suspect him. He probably hacked into the Pentagon already."

Yamato rolled into Taichi's room in a swivel chair like mine. "You said that he could pass as Michael's little brother?"

"Yeah…" I said continuing to type away. Taichi really needed a spam filter, no wonder he hasn't been getting my e-mails wedged between spam and other junk…

Taichi grasped the ball and threw it up and down rhythmically. "Looks like both you _and _your little brother have competition," he remarked.

The teen rockstar combed his fingers through his hair and gave Taichi a look. "I'm surprised you aren't concerned that someone will steal Hikari's heart."

The color drained from Taichi's face…

"Anyways—while we execute the rest of the plan, Yamato, could you ask your mom to watch over two blondes and Hikari?"

"Sure, sure, Koushiro."

Taichi ran out of the room yelling, "MOM! WHERE'S HIKARI?"

"She's with Takeru at camp! Why?!"

"SHE CAN'T DATE UNTIL SHE'S MARRIED!"

Taichi had a lot to learn…

**--XoX—**

The _Teenage Wolves _got lots of publicity these days, and their success was beginning to spread. Now celebrities, it was hard for them to walk the streets of Tokyo unnoticed. Yamato explained this to me when he was late to come to my place. He looked disheveled and out of breath as he filled me in about what had transpired in the last hour: screaming fan girls, reporters, and other unknowns reaching and scratching their way toward him.

From then on, Yamato wears a tan cowboy hat, which looks ridiculous but _I never said that_. The point is…I never understood how so introverted a person like Yamato reluctantly maintains his persona as a celebrity. I mean, he didn't _want _the publicity and paparazzi, so why does he keep doing it?

The answer is quite simple.

Consider this: I work my a-s-s off in the warehouse pulling plugs and making connections as well as maintaining and organizing the League while Washington is gallivanting through all of Tokyo with Mimi and makes more than enough U.S. dollars (even though that doesn't amount to much these days) with his _so-called_ charming smiles. For what freakin' purpose do I do this?!

I lo—like Mimi. I am also…(I guess just a _tad bit_) envious of the guy who has his face plastered onto the plasma television sets displayed in the shop windows. So forgive me if bettering Washington in my own ways is a little childish.

At least I'm not bolting several locks at some music studio in order to keep out wild fan girls from getting just so I can record a song for a certain girl who doesn't notice me because some other celebrity has his face plastered onto the—

I'm rambling, damn it!

"Koushiro," Mipmon said. He sat on my lap and looked up at me with certain fiery eyes. It was the classic glare he always gave me.

"Yeah?" I said offering a smile, albeit a strained one.

"You're supposed to be smart."

Am I not? "What are you saying?" I asked in a tone almost defensive.

"Come on, Koushiro! Quit moping around! You're the reason our _family _fell apart!" I gave him a look after which he yelled, "Commitment issues! Fear of being rejected! Explain to me why my mommy's not around!"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. While Mipmon carefully thought about the situation, I really wanted to avoid thinking about it…even what excuses I should use.

"The females only choose from the males who court them. Such is the way of nature and her laws." And with those words, Mipmon hopped off of my lap and scampered off to play with Willis, Jommimon, and Betamon.

Mulling this over, I didn't notice Jyou taking a seat on the couch opposite of me. He sat on the edge of his seat, forearms resting on his knees and pressing his fingertips together. It was another meeting with my therapist.

"I'm not having any problems."

Jyou's eyes looked up at me and gave me a silent statement. "You're right, Koushiro," said Jyou, pushing his glass up the bridge of his nose. "If there _were _any problems, you would face them instead of doing everything to avoid them. Everyone knows that Koushiro solves his problems like Einstein produces theories."

I gulped, realizing that both Jyou _and _Mipmon were ticked off with me.

"Plans…conspiracies…and planned 'coincidences' are things to catch a criminal, you know." Jyou rose from the couch and walked away before adding, "You're the genius, Koushiro. Do we _need _to be so subtle?"

Jyou has always been out of character lately. I mean…it's not like him to be so cryptic… Is this how my emotions affected other people?

It wouldn't be until _after _more chaos ensued that I even got the chance to talk to Jyou.

**--XoX—**

The next night Taichi and I stood around backstage while Yamato and his band prepared for the concert. We met Catharine only an hour ago, but now the blonde girl (another blonde in my life) was panicking about her equipment. The techies who weren't intimidated by her beauty helped her setup on stage. Deciding that it was probably her nerves, they sent her off with a makeup artist and a hairdresser.

Somehow they would pull off some transformation…

"You look damn depressed." Taichi handed me a slim can of soda. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm not depressed."

"You're not happy."

"No, I'm not."

"Koushiro."

"Taichi."

Taichi, now looking down at me, was ready to kill me by the looks of it. Was that…_envy_ I see in his eyes? It seemed like he was jealous of something I shared with Mimi…but how could that be?

Frustrated he punched me on the top of my head.

"OW! TAICHI!"

He stormed off.

Just like that.

Was anyone _else _gonna be mad at me?

A faint chuckle made me aware of another presence. I raised my head to meet eyes with Catharine—tall, blonde, blue-eyed. She wore blue-tinted glasses and her hair (also streaked with blue) sticking out of a misshapen bun, quite the "punk goddess" Mimi might say. Catharine, I concluded, was probably all set with her digital sound system…

"For someone so smart, you sure lack—"

"—no need to tell me," I interjected sullenly. Digging the heels of my hands into my eye sockets, I let out a loud groan. "You don't know how many times I've been patronized today."

"_Pardon, Monsieur,"_ Catharine said with a deep bow.

I scrutinized her appearance, and I couldn't help but conclude that she looked like a walking contradiction. It was probably because I always imagined a French girl to be in chic or something. Catharine on the other hand transformed herself into the total opposite. An hour ago, she looked very professional, mature, and well over her age.

"To answer your question," Catharine said with her flirtatious smile, "I do this because I can. Fame is an unfortunate price to pay, which I'm _quite sure_ you know." She received my cold look. "Fans see me as you see me now. Those who actually know me see the different side of me."

She was right, I suppose. But that didn't stop me from asking: "How is Michael going to recognize you?"

I regretted saying that aloud.

Let me explain. I told Yamato about Michael's probable infatuation with his (I mean Yamato's, mind you) cousin Catharine.

"_Yamato asked where I've traveled to. And when I said France, he asked, 'Have you been to Paris?' And I replied, 'Of course!' And he said that she makes digital music. I searched her on Google since Yamato insisted, and she's pretty…"_

_I gave him a look._

"_Cool…pretty cool… It turns out she has a Digimon. She has pics of her and the Digimon, posted all over her website. Koushiro, what's that look for?"_

Basically…we were…trying to set Catharine and Michael up. Yamato informed her about our hopefulness, and she agreed to it. Can't imagine why though…

"Koushiro! Is that MIMI!?"

I jolted from my reverie and quickly made a one-eighty, but there was no Mimi anywhere. Pursing my lips together, I did my very best not to retaliate against Catharine who wore her flirtatious smile. "You were drowning in self-pity or mad guilt."

My Digi-vice buzzed, and I didn't want to answer. It was, I knew, Gennai asking if I had recruited Mimi yet. I answered these instinctively, and once Catharine pointed that out, I said, "No, I'm not going to answer that."

Looking up, I found her smile gone replaced by a solemn expression usually worn by someone slapped by reality. "Can I…see your phone?"

I admit being dense not noticing the beat change. "Sure…" I whipped out my Digi-vice that vibrated one last time.

Her eyes bulged. Seeing the device, Catharine bit her bottom lip for a total of four and a half seconds. I feared that she was trying to make herself bleed. It never occurred to me that she never let anyone know that she had a Digimon. Her website had quite a number of photos that included—according to Betamon—an Alpamon that looked like a grey oversized bird. She said softly, "People think I do a lotta photo shop for my website… It adds to my…quirkiness…"

She reminded me of Washington in a way. Playing for the public eye and keeping her Digimon a good secret.

"I have Mipmon. He's cute, intelligent, and better than any stupid data assistant. And then there's Betamon—that's Michael's Digimon. Also intelligent, but _very _colloquial—"

"You knew all along? You and Michael?" asked Catharine with a furrow in her brow. She didn't look pleased. I pondered whether she thought she was the only one who had a Digimon.

"Yeah…" I cleared my throat and tried to keep still. "It's one of the reasons why uh…I invited you to Japan." _Michael wanted to recruit her anyways. Stupid Washington didn't bother asking her._ "Michael and I have organized an organization for other Digi-Destined—known as the League. People all over the world are connecting with one another and the Digimon to round up the stray Digimon bursting from the Digital World."

I was no orator, but the girl had to give me some credit for trying.

"You don't need to join us," I added, noticing the way she stared off into space. "I just…well… Michael would think it a good idea…"

"Is it dangerous?" Catharine asked seriously. She took a step toward me looking me square in the eye. "I hate to put myself in danger, and I hate to tell you this but…" She put on a grim smile. "…Alpamon and I are trying to avoid these Digimon."

"We just need some recruits." I raised my hands in a welcoming manner. "Don't worry. Michael can do it, and when he fails, I step in."

Her blue sparkled as she regained her former smile. "Koushiro," she said closing the space between us, "do you want me to"—a little _too close_—"seduce him?"

SEDUCE HIM? _WHAT?_

"KOUSHIRO! HEY!" I whirled around (and bumped shoulder to shoulder with Catharine in the process) to find Michael who did not look extremely happy for once and Mimi looking painfully happy. She waved to me, but I could tell her greeting was…a bit tense.

They looked like a happy couple. Michael's arm draped around her shoulders, and Mimi looking like she belonged with him. Their backstage passes hung from their necks, and they both held identical expressions that said WHAT THE HELL, KOUSHIRO?

But did I really want Catharine to break those two?

Is that a _hateful_ death glare that I'm getting from Michael?

"Hi Mimi… Happy Birthday!" I said.

"Thanks," she replied tucking some strands of hair behind the ear.

Stupid Washington only pulled her closer to him.

"Washington," I addressed him.

"_Izzy,"_ he answered.

"_Bon Anniversaire, Mademoiselle!"_ said the French girl. She ran up to Mimi and kissed her on both cheeks. Mimi looked surprised and murmured _Merci_. "I'm Catharine, Yamato's cousin from Paris. Yamato and Koushiro invited me here, and I made a song for you!"

Were all French people as amiable as Catharine?

I've been asking too many questions.

Michael looked—constipated. The American looked livid, and anyone with half a cerebrum knew that he was surprised to see Catharine even though Yamato announced that she would be coming. He could act like a fish and get the Academy Award in America. "Hey," he said to her.

She turned to him with a confident smile that made his cheeks color.

I was afraid the Prodigious Plan would go _too well_.

**--XoX—**

"This last song is for a friend of mine," said an all too familiar voice hushing the masses. The concert was almost over, and the _Teenage Wolves_ weren't guys to disappoint their fans. I underestimated the band's popularity. The sold-out concert rang with the cheers of roaring fans.

Everyone was on the sides of the stage and watched the concert play from the side. Jyou and the parents were chatting with one another, enjoying the background music and some food. Taichi and Sora were chatting and listening to Yamato sing his heart out. And since the music was blaring through the speakers, Taichi and Sora were standing closer together.

Michael and Mimi however stood apart.

I contemplated how Mimi was feeling.

Out on stage, Catharine and Yamato began their song. It started off upbeat and lively because of the drums and Catharine's digital melodies. Bobbing her head to the rhythms, she pointed a finger to Yamato who took on the vocals and forgot his guitar.

"_There's a girl I know who looks up then down_

_I try to forget her, but there never comes around_

_What can I say? I'm stoned, jaded, faded—_

_Shoulda' called quits long ago, but somehow I think we're fated…"_

WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT—

I blinked and found Taichi spinning Sora around; Yamato closing his eyes and putting so much soul into this new song; Michael stiffening up; Jyou eyeing me with a raised brow; Mimi anxiously looking at her hands like she was feeling forgotten; and Catharine slowing the tempo and rhythm with one hand and using the other hand to text someone on her Digi-vice.

"_It's a little late sorries_

_And now I've lost all those worries_

'_Cause now I think she's forgotten_

_Honey, I'm…so…sorry for bein' rotten…"_

Catharine sent me the text and halfheartedly I opened the text. 'GIVE HER YOUR GIFT BEFORE THE VERSE ENDS.'

But…then…all…but…I—what? Then…uh…

This would make my feelings for Mimi TOTALLY OBVIOUS.

Inevitably, my legs were already moving in Mimi's direction. She looked nerve-wrecked and completely drawn into Yamato's lyrics. (The guys was such a sap when the day ends.) Her gift weighed heavily in my hands as I drew closer to her.

"_But if this song makes me heard_

_Just listen to these last words…"_

I cleared my throat and got her attention. Upon seeing me, her bright orbs widened in shock and fear and anxiety. I couldn't fathom what she was thinking yet again. My eyes shifted from her intense gaze and did my best to at _complete_ a sentence for her.

"Happy Birthday," I said with as much dignity I could muster. Placing the hat on her head (the pink cowboy hat we saw on our date), I wrapped her in a long embrace.

"_So sorry for the chance that slipped away."_

The song soared into the original fast tempo that startled Mimi. It gave me enough time to slip my other gift (a precious necklace with a Chinese character for sincerity) into her pocket.

Maybe it was the radical beats and notes of the song.

Or how I was losing to that part couldn't deny my feelings for Mimi.

Or how I remembered how Mipmon wanted me and Mimi to be happy.

In spite of any previous thoughts, I kissed her simply on the cheek.

"_Happy Birthday, Mimi."_

**--XoX—**

**A/N: **Bleh, romance in real life sucks. This chapter took me a LONG TIME. Every day this weekend I woke up thinking: _Okay, TONIGHT I will finish the chapter!_ And today is Sunday. Bloody Sunday better do me more justice. :smacks lips: Anyways, this chapter in my opinion was a little dramatic, but hey! Koushiro is getting in touch with his sensitive side. It takes him a while 'cause he knows more than feels.

Reviews, yeah? Happy Easter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Somnambulating, yes? Perhaps?**

"KOUSHIRO! I LOVE YOU!" squealed Mimi.

We passionately kissed as Michael began to protest: "WHAT THE HELL, KOUSHIRO! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU! I FAKED BEING YOUR LOVER FOR GOD'S SAKE AND THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME?" For a dramatic effect, he tore his shirt open and revealed his nonexistent abs. Like Tarzan, he yelled loudly over the blaring love song and ran around like a childish ten year old.

Mimi said with teary eyes: "MICHAEL, KOUSHIRO AND I LOVE EACH OTHER! AND THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!" Suddenly she whipped out the huge tuna fish from her purse smacked across the face, adding: "AND _THAT'S _FOR BEING FRESH WITH ME!"

Wailing and in tears, Michael ran onto the stage like a whiny baby. The _Teenage Wolves'_ drummer flung one of his sticks at the American that made his head even BIGGER.

Taichi and Jyou were laughing on the floor.

Sora just took out her video camera to film the whole thing…

…as Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa were literally cheering for me…

"GIMME A 'K'!"

"K!"

"GIMME AN 'O'!"

"O!"

"GIMME A 'U'!"

"U!"

"Koushiro," said Mipmon on top of Mimi's head. Did he fly here again? How come I didn't know my kid could fly? "Koushiro," he repeated, "you're dreaming."

"If you mean this is a dream come true, then yes, Mipmon, I must be dreaming." I kissed Mimi again as we were dancing toward the horizon.

Mipmon however, thought it would be a good idea to bite me on the arm.

"OW!"

So _I was dreaming_.

I should've known that was too good to be true. (I won't admit that my interpretation of Washington was a little inaccurate…) Mimi never stored a tuna fish in her purse; Jyou had never laughed that hard; and Mimi's parents wouldn't turn into cheerleaders. …At least, I'm sure they couldn't.

Sitting up, I find Mipmon resting on my bent knees. In his mouth is the lighted Digi-vice alerting me that something's wrong. I take the Digi-vice away from him while keeping his balance, so he wouldn't fall off my legs.

"Okay…I'm awake." I look at my Digi-vice that continues to beep annoyingly. "What's the problem?"

'DRACMON AT SHINJUKU! HURRY NOW!!' It was sent from Catharine.

Inwardly groaning, I jumped out of bed and pulled on some jeans in the pitch black darkness. And since it was dark, I found myself struggling on the ground trying to pull on pants that were two sizes too small.

I might've ripped the jeans before they actually fit me.

"_Mipmon! Mipmon, where are you?"_ I whispered loudly in the dark.

There was a shiny green aura on the floor near the doorway. Mipmon was in the process of Digi-volving… Not in the house!

"_Mipmon!" _I hissed. Leaping over my bed, I tucked Mipmon under my arm and left my apartment with my kid who looked as though he consumed toxic waste. "I told you to Digi-volve _outside_ the house!"

Mipmon morphed into Kimimon before my very eyes.

I'm so proud of him!

_But why, oh why, does he have to resemble a stupid Golduck?_

"Koushiro," said Kimimon in a deep voice. "Come on." He hauled me over his shoulder and jumped off the fifth floor ledge, disregarding my terrified scream and my fear of heights. Only in my dreams could Kimimon fly…

We were off to Shinjuku district in the dead of night. It was probably a solo mission for me and Kimimon because I was quite sure everyone else was completely out of it—asleep or too lazy. Catharine hated the risk and any sort of danger. She would be snug in bed for sure. I was supposed to be getting sleep after what happened the previous night…

**--XoX—**

Now here's what _really_ happened.

_She kissed me on the cheek and embraced me tightly. "Thank you so much, Koushiro!" she whispered in my ear. _

_That wasn't so hard! Why in the world was I worrying about it? _

"_All of this"—she gestured toward the stage and her family and friends present—"is amazing! I'm so happy that you thought of all of this!" Awkwardly, Mimi looked down in embarrassment and murmured, "I'm also really sorry about…"_

"…_about what?" I said. "You're my girlfriend—I mean friend! Best friend…who's…a girl…" Rubbing the back of my head, I avoided eye contact for a while just making myself look dumber in front of her. Smooth, Koushiro, just smooth._

_Mimi laughed blissfully just as the song finally ended. Neither of us moved as everyone ran to the _Teenage Wolves_ for congratulations on their awesome concert. I just stared at her, and she just stared back. _

_But Catharine and Michael interrupted the moment…_

"_Hey you two!" said Catharine emphasizing the last two words. "Was that the best concert or what? Yamato's manager is signing me up with the band! Can you believe that? So I'll be sticking around for a while!" She gave me a wink and brushed arms with Michael who looked maniacally happy…_

…_though his smile fell when he saw how close Mimi and I were._

_Before he opened his mouth, Catharine hurried him along toward the food and party. "We'll catch you two later!" _

_I turned to Mimi who was giving me an odd look. "Wanna eat?"_

_She nodded and led me to the food table backstage as everyone was already laughing about and having fun._

_We ate with our closely knit group of friends—Taichi, Sora, Yamato, and Jyou—as well as other peers like Yamato's bandmates and the could-be couple of Michael and Catharine. Everyone was so happy, blissful you could say. It was a good night, the kind that one wishes would never end. I noticed the love triangle forming with Taichi, Sora, and Yamato although Sora was still slightly oblivious to it. Taichi and Yamato were being good competitors about it. Both of them cared about Sora immensely, but if she chose one over the other, the other would (albeit sadly) step aside for his best friend. Jyou gave me a short nod of approval when he knew that no one was looking. He understood that I was trying now; that I wasn't moping around anymore; and that I wanted to express what I felt about Mimi. I knew that we would have to discuss Catharine's appearance soon. As observant as Jyou was, he figured out why she was really here. _

_As for Catharine and Michael?_

_I noticed Mimi was bashful around Catharine, but other than that, Mimi didn't really care about the proximity between Catharine and Michael; how the two blondes laughed without a care in the world; and how they looked _synchronized_. In other words, they looked like the perfect pair. _

_We gathered around Mimi as she opened her presents. Oh so brilliant Yamato and his bandmates gave her their album that was coming out in a month. Taichi, more imaginative, gave Mimi a wallet in a small box wrapped in bigger boxes. He claimed that they have any bags. _

_And when it came down to me, I said aloud, "I already gave Mimi her gifts."_

_Michael raised a brow. "You mean you aren't going to give her anything now?"_

_He gave her a wholly expensive diamond necklace on a sterling silver chain. Mimi could be a little materialistic when it came to fashion, but she was slightly pickier about jewelry. Diamonds were great, she once said, but they were common in a way. They weren't unique._

"_Mimi, my other gift for you is in your pocket," I said smoothly. I gave her an amiable smile and urged her to get it. My mom had a Chinese friend who liked to make custom made necklaces._

_This one was for Mimi. _

_She couldn't hide her surprise. She looked happier about my gift than Michael's though I couldn't help but feel sorry for how he looked slightly dejected…_

_Oh well._

"_Thank you, Koushiro," said Mimi looking up._

_Inevitably, I blushed…_

_Afterward, Michael received a text message on his iPhone from Willis saying that we were supposed to meet him tonight._

"_Tonight, Michael?" I asked him incredulously. "Not tonight…it's Mimi's birthday. It can wait tomorrow." _

_Michael, looking a bit peaked, nodded his head and texted Willis back that we would have a meeting tomorrow morning. Willis reluctantly agreed and stated with a final note that the meeting was mandatory. _

_With that settled, Michael invited Catharine to come to the meeting. I didn't push the subject like Michael did._

_He was quite insistent, and Catharine was quite embarrassed in explaining that she didn't feel like risking her life for any dangers. She timidly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, making the scene appear like Michael was asking her out._

"_He just wants you to think about it," I told her. It was pathetic how it looked like he was begging her. Was the guy dense? _

_And then the two left. Michael dropped her off at Yamato's house even though Yamato and his friends were still in the high of the concert._

_Mimi and her parents invited me to go to their house for a couple of minutes. They wanted to thank me yet again for the wonderful time. I knew it was really because her parents wanted me to continue to woo their daughter, etc…_

_I downloaded all of the party pictures into her computer. Quickly we made a slideshow out of it and were trying out some of her presents._

_It was like there was nothing wrong._

_Sitting cross-legged on the carpet, Mimi asked, "Koushiro, could you bring Mipmon over here tomorrow? I haven't been with him in such a long time… I was hoping—"_

"—_that you could have him for a while?"_

_Her nervous smile decreased by at least twenty percent. Did I say the wrong words?_

"_Uh…y—yeah, sure…" Mimi said as she sat up straighter and tucked a strand of hair behind the ear. She looked pretty even without the hideous earrings Michael gave her. "Koushiro, I'm sorry for not being there for you and Mipmon, and I'm glad that you love Mipmon as much as I do."_

_It occurred to me that Mimi wouldn't want to know the truth about Mipmon. She was completely against Digimon after the incident with the ExTyrannomon. No wonder I didn't want her getting involved with the secrecy of the League. _

"_He hasn't forgotten you… Mimi, he's really smart! I'm so proud!"_

_It was about an hour later that I had to leave…_

**--XoX—**

"There," said Kimimon pointing to the three-way intersection. The Digi-vice identified the Dracmon as mischief makers belonging to the category of "Undead Digimon". These were bloodsuckers looking like video game creatures in the way of the player—eats health points with their claws and mouths large enough to take up half their face. Graffiti was embedded into their skin. Happily, they multiplied out of thin air, cut down the traffic lights, and were damaging all vehicular transportation. Terrorizing was both voluntary and involuntary.

This was _not _going to be fun.

"Koushiro," said Kimimon in a steely voice. "I…can't do this alone." He set me down atop one of the tall buildings that stood at the corner of mayhem's intersection. We looked over the edge of the building and down at the chaos.

I nodded in response watching more people flee from their cars and fan out from the traffic lights. If anything, the incident could never be covered up by "sudden contagious madness" or "sleep deprivation".

Kimimon raised his head abruptly. I could tell that he was sensing another presence, one different from the Dracmon. According to the Digi-vice, it was a Quagamon—an over-sized rabbit that was grey and baby blue. It was as tall as trees and calmly, but swiftly swatted the Dracmon advancing toward it.

It was the Digi-volved form of a Jommimon.

"WILLIS!" I screamed at the little boy on top of the Quagamon's head. He looked determined. If this was a dream, I'd find it funny: a boy in his pajamas using the ears of a serious Easter bunny as reins.

"Kimimon! Get me down there!" I jumped onto Kimimon's back as we descended many meters to the ground.

One of the Dracmon jumped at us in mid-air, knocking Kimimon out of pattern. I jumped off Kimimon's back and into Quagamon's arms. Willis looked down on me cradled in his Digimon's arms.

"Koushiro, we're here to help!" exclaimed Willis cheerfully.

"Are you"—a loud crash echoed from a car toppling upside-down onto the heap of broken traffic lights—"kidding me?" And yes, I did use profane language, but no one heard me.

"No…" answered Willis not understanding the rhetorical question.

"You're just a kid!"

"Many people could say the same about you, you know… I'm an asset. But if it helps, Michael's on his way."

I wasn't comforted.

More Dracmon were coming our way, and so Quagamon put me and Willis out of the line of fire.

I knew that these Digimon were more dangerous—worse than the ExTyrannomon…

Hydramon appeared and began to fight the other Digimon getting away from the line of fire, but the Dracmon multiplied and multiplied.

"Virus Digimon," Willis said. "I was studying them a week ago…"

"Anti-body," I requested.

Willis's glance skimmed over the broken landscape when he stated: "I'm Michael won't mind us using his iPhone to get rid of them."

As if on cue, Michael jogged toward us in _flip-flops_. Why do people across the Pacific Ocean wear _flip-flops_? "Hey guys," said Michael, not needing to catch his breath. "Sorry it took us a while."

"No problem," I said with a smile (a very WIDE smile at that). "Did you get my text message?"

"Test message?" asked Michael confused. He took out his precious device and pressed the screen several times. "I didn't receive any—hey! Koushiro, give it here!"

"Tardiness comes at a price." Hastily I used the phone for internet; accessed my own programs; and reconfigured the iPhone.

Willis, standing on his tip-toes to see, examined my actions. "Shut it down. Then, we'll—"

"GIVE IT BACK!" shrieked Michael in distress.

Willis and I gave him a look, and he withered away in response.

"Give it here," said Willis.

I handed the mini prodigy the iPhone, letting him enter the data for the anti-body. The trick to defeating a virus Digimon, Willis concluded, was to cause a de-Digivolution using anti-bodies, codes used as a defense against the virus. These anti-bodies were the reverse names of the Digimon's actual data code.

Typing in the last of the code, Willis looked at Michael and said, "Sorry, Michael, you can get a new one," chucking it high into the air as burst into blue light.

The light shone through the whole intersection. Anyone and anything, humans and Digimon alike, shielded their eyes from the blinding blue light. What remained were little Tsunomon, baby Digimon with horns protruding from the forehead.

Victorious at the break of dawn (though Washington was ready to mourn at the loss of his iPhone).

Scanning the streets of broken down cars, we found no more Dracmon—only Tsunomon. But we were wrong.

Hydramon reported that there was another Digimon lurking the streets of Tokyo now. One Dracmon had some sort of mutant data. Instead of de-Digi-volving, he Digi-volved into a Champion level Digimon. We would have to worry about that later. The police would be arriving soon.

**--XoX—**

Back at the warehouse, we fell onto the sofas and were out for two hours straight until Michael's Digi-vice went off and Jyou arrived, screaming for joy that we were all alive after what happened last night (or early morning).

Michael's agent was worried sick about him, but really worried that he fled the country afraid of the "little demons causing trouble" in Shinjuku. He explained that he was fine and was sorry that he lost his phone to the bay and that he could not go to the set that afternoon.

With the help of coffee and food, the blondes and I were awake. Willis answered all of Jyou's questions after which we began the previously planned meeting.

"I've invited all of my Digi-Destined friends to come over." Willis folded his hands neatly on the table. "We need to meet."

"Why?" asked Michael. He scratched his head in confusion. "What's happening?"

Jyou answered, "We have to help the Digimon escaping the Digital World; expand their world so they have a place to live; and make sure that order is maintained in ours."

"Well…yes…" said Willis. "Where there is advanced technology, there are more Digimon sightings. We need an organized network."

"I agree," I said.

Willis looked at me and said, "We also need Mimi."

I swallowed, trying to digest his statement.

"Doesn't _she know _about Digimon?"

"No…"

"Why not? You said that she found Mipmon."

"Yes, but she thinks it's a sex ed project."

"What sex ed?"

"Sex education," said Michael.

"What is _sex_?"

I cut in, "Michael, close your mouth." Rubbing my temples, I stated, "Mimi doesn't need to be involved. Catharine could probably help out."

"Who's Catharine?" asked Willis. He looked like a little boy having trouble with a jigsaw puzzle when the pieces don't fit.

"She's from France. Michael and I invited her."

"Okay…"

"Koushiro, are you about this?" Jyou asked me. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Gennai specifically asked for Mimi."

"It's fine."

"Okey-dokey then," agreed Willis. "By the way, Koushiro, I think it would be great if you were the president of the League… You're really dedicated to all of this."

If dedication was the desire to top Washington in hard work, then yes, I was dedicated indeed.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Just think about it." Willis clapped his hands and added, "Now, we'll need to keep the Digimon here because the police will be on the look-out for Digimon."

"But I—"

"What?" asked Washington annoyed.

"—have to work with Mimi on the sex ed project," I finished curtly.

"What the heck is sex?!" piped up Willis.

**--XoX—**

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12. I really do like the story, and I just LOVE reviews! Thank you to all of you who added **_**Oh, How Cute **_**as a favorite story! **

**Question: Sorato or Taiora? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: HERE IT IS!**

**Chapter Thirteen: Mimi and Michael are to Koushiro and Catharine**

"Now that we're all here… Koushiro, stay awake. This is the _only time _all three of us have a chance talk privately. Koushiro, are you listening? _Koushiro!_" screamed a certain bespectacled boy shaking me awake. Opening my eyes, I saw that he wore a haggard expression in contrast to Catharine's serene and complacent one. Jyou, I had forgotten, was very much aware of my feelings for Mimi and how I react to her and that American. This past summer, we only talked about my personal life a fraction of the time we spent together. Nowadays, this time was spent with Washington.

So since Washington was off, Jyou took it into his own hands to confront me and Catharine—well…mostly me. Yamato would've been invited, but he was busy competing with Taichi over Sora. In Jyou's eyes, Yamato's situation wasn't as complex as mine…

"Huh? What?" I murmured so intelligently. My eyelids fluttered rapidly, but sleep was too inviting right now. "Can we do this later? Washington won't be back until…until I think, six this evening…"

"Actually six fifteen," Catharine corrected indifferently.

Jyou stayed silent for a moment or two. He probably stared at her during the pregnant pause. I suppose it was quite a surprise that she already knew so much about Washington. _Then again_, it's hard not to know everything about an egoist.

"It's one in the afternoon!" wailed Jyou.

"I reasoned with him that some paparazzi might follow him here, so he won't be back for his lunch break… Jyou, it's just reasoning, not deceiving. And anyways, it's _my fault_ Koushiro was out last night, or early this morning. You should let him sleep..." She paused as I was drifting back into dreamland. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

In the last moments of consciousness, I could hardly hear what Jyou said: _"Yes…I thought…so that's it…"_

And then I dreamt about Mimi once more.

_She found out about Mipmon, but she refused to believe it._

_All three of us were trapped in an alley late at night. We fled from the Digivolved form of Dracmon which was called Sangloupmon according to my research. It was a wolf that thirsted for blood and had blades on all four limbs. The Digimon had us cornered at a dead end; I had no choice but to let Mipmon out at that point._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING, KOUSHIRO? MIPMON WILL BE KILLED!" raged Mimi with all her motherly love. _

_I wasn't gonna let that happen as sure as I wouldn't let us get killed by mere data._

"_Please, Mimi," I told her as I stood sideways to have full view of the scene. She sat helplessly against the brick wall, not having the slightest thought that Mipmon could protect us—nor himself. "Just trust me. Close your eyes please," I begged her._

_She would have none of that but lunged forward as Mipmon began to Digi-volve. However, it was too late now that Sangloupmon was leaping toward Mimi…_

I was shaken awake and met Catharine's worried blue eyes. Worry etched into her expression, she put the back of her hand to my cold, but sweaty forehead. It was enough to comprehend that my nightmare had me tossing and turning for at least an hour. Maybe now they would fully understand why I would _never ever_ want Mimi to be involved; why I didn't want her to know; and why I had no intention of including her in the League of the Digi-Destined—

—even if she was the one got me involved.

When I got back home from the fight, I jumped into the shower to wash away anything that would put up suspicion. I put on _new _jeans and a T-shirt once I got out. My mom insisted I have some breakfast, but I declined. I later regretted that decision once I arrived at the warehouse for the evaluation of the recent events, finding that we consumed all of our food.

So it was decided that Mimi would not be included and that Catharine would fill in. Immediately and with absolutely no hesitation at all, Michael called the French girl at eight in the morning, and she arrived no later than eight forty-five. Michael didn't even care that he was already fifteen minutes late once she arrived.

Willis was promised that he would see the set at the studios, and so Jyou, Catharine, and I were the ones left at the warehouse. Betamon left with Willis and Washington.

"Well…I guess if you think about it… We don't really need Mimi," commented Jyou. He crossed to the couch where I lay and handed me a glass of cold water. "Now I want to talk to you, Koushiro, about your recent…_plans_…"

I sat up slowly looking him square in the eye though he continued to stand while Catharine lounged on the comfy loveseat next to my couch. Clearing my throat, I said, "What about them? Catharine's been a friend."

She nodded in agreement as she twirled a lock of her angel hair.

"But those aren't your intentions." Jyou closed his eyes and crossed his arms, his index finger and thumb soothing the bridge of his nose. "Are they?"

"Look, Jyou…" I started, mustering for an answer.

"Well, I like him, Jyou," Catharine wittingly cut in. When Jyou and I turned to face her, we could see a blush creeping up her porcelain cheeks.

She was sincere. That had to justify _some things_.

"And maybe…maybe Mimi has some feelings for me…" I said embarrassed about I tried to stay so calm about my feelings.

Jyou stuffed his hands into his pockets, his thumbs still visible. According to his body language, he couldn't come up with a sufficient answer. He was in deep thought and then suddenly looked up at me then Catharine and back to me.

"That would be…"

"…cruel, devilishly cruel," finished Catharine with the cattiest smile. "Not that you mention it…" She winked at me.

"No, I…I can't do that…" I said, scandalized.

"Just a thought…" said Catharine, trailing off at the end.

**--XoX—**

The door at the Tachikawas' swiftly swung open to reveal a relieved and haggard-looking Mr. Tachikawa. I almost didn't recognize him, but he definitely recognized me in his mid-life crisis and hysteria caused by Washington. Quickly, Mr. Tachikawa greeted me and literally yanked me inside. Grateful that it was me and not Washington, I certainly think so.

He pushed me in the direction of the kitchen that was filled with the aroma of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies. We were surprised to find Michael chatting casually with Mimi at the dining table.

"_AHH!" _yelled Mr. Tachikawa in surprise. He pointed at Michael vehemently, "WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE?"

I muffled a chuckle. At least I was on Mr. Tachikawa's good side; Michael on the other hand may as well have been a disease.

"Uh, Mr. Tachikawa?" said Michael confused. The American blanched because of Mr. Tachikawa's words. "I've been here for about an hour now."

On his face was an expression of genuine hurt, one that had no hope of hiding the question: _You failed to notice me?_

Washington looked at me and said morosely, "Hi Izzy, how are you? Whatcha doing over here?"

Flashing a grin, I greeted the American warmly for once, "Hey Michael! How was _your _night?" _Like you didn't know I would be stopping by today…_ "Oh, and uh…just came by because Mimi requested I hang out with her. She wanted to work on our sex ed project." I pointed to Mipmon snoozing on top of my head. Feeling on top of my game, I chanced, "You do know what sex is, right?"

Michael furrowed his brow in discomfort. Bringing up the S-word in front of his girlfriend's father…well…sure don't know how that would turn out. But if one should overlook that, one would have to consider how he was quite eager to enlighten Willis about it. Maybe he was overlooking it as it seemed like he could not recall the meeting which took place _this morning_…I questioned whether or not he could feel the tension that could possibly conduct electricity in the air. But after bearing all the death glares sent by Mr. Tachikawa, Washington took this as his cue to leave.

Much to Mr. Tachikawa's relief.

After he left, Mrs. Tachikawa strolled into the kitchen without a care in the world and then looked around.

"Where's Michael? Did he leave _already_?" she asked, feigning innocence.

Mr. Tachikawa and I simultaneously nodded with identical wide grins.

"Oh, _how sad_," said Mimi's mother twirling gracefully and gratefully.

Mimi who was unusually quiet and looking quite thoughtful finally broke out of her daze and asked, "Am I missing something?"

"_No," _her parents and I simultaneously replied angelically.

Needless to say, Mimi looked very distrustfully at me and her own parents though I had no shame in maintaining my angelic appearance. Mr. and Mrs. Tachikawa looked more convincing since they were always the happy-go-lucky people—the kind that act like they just arrived from their honeymoon. What was great was that they trusted me, and not Washington: a double plus.

And then suddenly, the couple disappeared—out for "groceries". In the refrigerator were enough foods to feed five Taichi's. They really trusted me.

Mimi showed me how to bake a chocolate cake. The best part was eating the finishing product, but all in all everything was a lot of fun.

I forgot how chocolate batter got smeared on my forehead though…

After a while, I listened to the rain outside. Mimi poured me some hot tea as we lounged on her living room carpet. We were just laid back with Mipmon sleeping soundly in my arms and Mimi resting her head on my shoulder.

Mimi giggled softly and did her best to stifle the chortles.

More self-conscious than I should have been, I asked, "What? What is it?"

"Yo-you smell li-like I don't know…" I let her have more laughs and giggles, feeling too embarrassed to say anything. "You smell good…but weird… Software dust and cake batter smell good on you."

"…_thanks?_" I said unsurely.

She graced me with a flirtatious smile, causing an abrupt turn of the head to conceal my blush. "Are you okay, Koushiro?"

"Yeah…of course, I am…"

As abrupt as my turn of the head, Mimi flicked on her TV in response to my pathetic lie. I looked at her with wide eyes. After all, she was giving me the _silent treatment_ and had the ideal poker face.

"But I…"

She flipped the channel carelessly. "Hmm? Did you say something, Koushiro?"

"I'm not telling you…_nothing_…"

Mimi hummed to herself and continued flipping the channel. "That doesn't make me feel any better…"

I give in too easily…

"Uh…well…Mimi?"

"Yes, Koushiro?" asked said girl politely.

She flipped the channel again; this one, however, showed a breaking news report something to do with…

Aw damn.

"_Yes, Koushiro?_" she asked again, looking me straight in the face.

"I'm not okay with—"

I can't do it! I'm too much of a wimp to say that I like her! Damn it, how did Michael pull this off? What the hell do I do? What do I say now? I can't just sit here while another Digimon attack is going on and Mimi expects me to say something when I can't tell her that I have to meet with Michael, Willis, and—

"Who are you thinking about, Koushiro?" asked Mimi with an eyebrow raised.

"—Catharine," I blurted out _much to my regrets and dismay_.

AW, DAMN IT.

I looked at her with wide eyes and bewilderment. Out of panic, I had voiced my interrupted thoughts which I knew Mimi would misinterpret from my frantic expression and blush washed into my cheeks. Mimi looked at me with a dropped jaw and seemed rather bemused. Had it not been for the breaking news report, I would have died under the deafening silence.

"_Police say that the Artificial Intelligence resembles a wolf with blades on its—"_

Mimi flipped off the TV in order to drown me in the silence. I looked at her again but found that she was looking in the opposite direction.

"Do you like her, Koushiro?" she asked softly.

"I—no!" I said. Mipmon turned over in my arms, snuggling deeper into my churning gut. "Mimi…I don't like her…"

I rested a hand on her shoulder and stiffened as she shrugged it away.

"She seemed _very happy_ to see you…"

_Well…Catharine likes Michael…but I can't say that, can I?_

"She's a happy person," I said.

"It's like…" Mimi trailed off, smoothing her shorts. "It's like…me and Michael in a way…"

I could juxtapose the situations, but it would seem…that _everything—everything_ may be on the brink of disaster. Inviting Catharine in could possibly jeopardize things. It may appear to some that Catharine and Michael might have an interest in one another, but in Mimi's eyes—the only eyes that matter—it would seem that I liked Catharine.

Catharine and Koushiro.

Mimi and Michael.

But…how could anyone think that me and Catharine could make a couple?

_Then again, Mimi and Michael sure don't…_

And being completely off-cue, my Digi-vice was beeping loudly and obnoxiously until Mipmon was awake.

"Koushiro, we have to go out now." Mipmon stretched out its blob form, not realizing that he awoke at the wrong time and also spoke the wrong words at the wrong time.

"Mipmon sweetie," Mimi said picking Mipmon out of my arms, "you're staying with me."

Mipmon opened its eyes wide and found Mimi looking at him straight in the eye. He and I knew that we had to get out and get the Sangloupmon as much as we knew that Mimi had no intention of giving Mipmon up.

"I don't like Catharine that way, Mimi," I said rubbing her shoulder. "Mimi, listen to me. I will leave Mipmon in your care because things are coming up in the next week… Stuff is going on, and I…I'll bring Mipmon back, I promise." Leaning forward, I gingerly picked Mipmon up from Mimi's arms and got up.

My arms were trembling as I looked down at Mimi softly. "Mipmon and I will be back soon…"

While I turned away, Mipmon looked over my shoulder and said, "Bye Mommy. We will see you soon!"

He even had the cute, little voice that made you wanna roll on the floor for him…

**--XoX—**

"_Tardiness comes at a price," _mimicked Michael distastefully.

I rolled my eyes and took off my outer shirt while everyone—Catharine, Jyou, Michael, and Willis—eyed me with scrutiny. Ignoring their questioning looks, I put the shirt into the trash can.

It's called: TV won't recognize me.

"Michael, you'll be easily recognized in daylight. Put something on or take something off." Standing on the pavement, I looked at him jumping off the curb indignantly. He was being foolish.

Catharine understood what I was saying and said, "Just do it, Michael. We already have enough on our plate. _S'il vous plait?_" She tugged on his outside shirt, and when he gave in, she lifted the shirt over his head. Quickly she put a baseball cap on his head. (She claimed that she bought it from a street vendor.) Last sunglasses were shoved up the bridge of his nose.

And he made no complaints.

Willis nodded at me in agreement. "Okay, we have to get this over with as soon as possible. We need to corner it and save it before the police arrive."

"Excuse me," said Jyou, blinking in disbelief. "Did you just say to save it?"

The little blonde boy bobbed his head eagerly and held up a USB drive. "We save it for research and as our…subject."

"Oh…" replied Jyou warily.

"Sangloupmon comes from French words," said Catharine, "meaning 'blood' and 'wolf.'" She looked rather livid after she said that aloud.

So the mission was simple. No, it only _sounded _simple.

Jyou was pretty much a civilian, having no Digimon and having to stay on the sidelines. Michael and Catharine were a pair—well…on the scene they were. Willis, I insisted since he was a little kid, stayed back near the sidelines and let Quagamon the over-sized bunny do the work. This left me as the other capable person. But really, it was only Michael and I since Catharine's first battle was right there. Michael and I… The guy hated me, and such disliking was reciprocated.

Alpamon, having never exerted a lot of energy, only followed Hydramon's lead, and wherever Michael went, Hydramon went. Wherever Hydramon slithered, an Alpamon would be swooping over two blondes hand in hand.

They looked like a good couple.

"KIMIMON, CATCH THE LIGHT POST!"

Kimimon heaved up the broken post before it could swat Michael and Catharine. Those two need to be more careful.

I jumped onto another broken car in the abandoned streets. Looking around, I didn't see Sangloupmon until I turned around. It jerked its head forward, pushing me meters and meters back. I collided into another deadbeat car and concluded I would a lot of pain the next morning.

"KOUSHIRO!" yelled Catharine.

She and Michael came running in my direction as our Digimon took care of Sangloupmon.

"No!" I flailed my arms as hard as I could. "Stay _back!_"

Sangloupmon teleported in front of them, causing Catharine to let out a scream. Michael shielded her using his whole body. Quagamon scratched the wolf Digimon right in the back and saved him to the flashdisk but not before the helicopter overhead got a clear picture of Catharine and Michael who flung the sunglasses off when he tried to come my way.

Mimi might kill him.

**--XoX—**

It must be tough to be a celebrity…

The team huddled around the plasma TV at the back of the warehouse. Everyone except Michael was watching the news report since Mimi was giving him an earful. Catharine was hardly recognizable as she appeared in concert as a punk artist. Michael, however, had his reputation on a seesaw.

"Are you saying we're taking a break?" Michael asked on his phone.

Jyou, Catharine, and I turned around to the pacing movie star.

"Fine…yeah, I understand…" said Michael rubbing his eyes.

Once he shut his phone, I grabbed Mipmon and headed out the door. My decision was abrupt but carefully thought out in the length of a second.

I was right outside the garage door when Michael demanded, "Where the hell are you going?!"

Swiveling around, I looked him dead in the eye and said, "I'm gonna tell her the truth. I'm gonna tell her everything."

Michael was about to pounce on me had it not been for Catharine who met eye contact with me and understood.

Michael never mattered. Why didn't I realize that before?

Knocking on Mimi's door for the second time that day, I found Mimi wide-eyed and weary. Once she caught sight of me, she embraced me tightly but I withdrew after a second.

"Mimi…I have a lot to tell you."

**--XoX—**

**A/N: The cliff hanger was necessary although I abhor using too many cliffhangers. No TaioraSorato yet. There were more important objectives to consider. The next chapter will be next week. When I said I'd update by this Wednesday, I really mean putting up the update on the day of at 11 P.M. CT. **

**Thank you anonymous! You're my 50****th**** (and other) reviewer. **

**Look forward to the next! It will be one of the better chaps!**

**Reviews, yeah??**


	14. Chapter 14

Mimi immediately shut the door

**A/N: Hey folks! I was dissatisfied with the last chapter fourteen to tell you the truth. So I have posted a rewritten Chapter Fourteen. This gives a chance for my silent readers to give me some feedback…**

**Please. Send. Me. Feedback.**

**Much love! **_**Dragontune172**_

**Chapter Fourteen (Edited): Koushiro, Just Admit It**

Mimi immediately shut the door in my face.

I stood there dumbfounded for a few awkward seconds and looked up at Mipmon who sat worriedly on my hair. I was about to knock on her door again when she suddenly came bustling out, crashing into me. Perplexed I caught her by her arms and let her collide with my chest. As awkward as the moment was, at least she couldn't see how red I became. I helped her regain balance and asked if she was alright.

For some reason, she wore a look of anxiety…and maybe a touch of make-up? That's odd…I don't remember Mimi ever wearing make-up before…

"Koushiro, what did you want to tell me?" she asked ignoring my shocked silence. Standing on her tip-toes, Mimi lifted Mipmon off my hair and held it in her arms. His black eyes were filled with more worry, and I noticed he was turning blue…

"Um…" I nervously looked at the view and shuffled my feet. _Come on, Koushiro, it's not like you're professing your lo—like for her! _The thought made me blush deeper. "Why don't we…go out for a long walk?"

Mimi giggled and slipped on her white ballet flats. "Koushiro, is this another date?"

"N—no I…well…I have to tell you the truth about Mipmon…" I took her by the hand and led her down the staircase noticing how Mipmon was giving me a look when we headed for the elevator.

Silence fell upon us as we went down a couple flights of stairs. If Mimi didn't want to go down the staircase, she never complained, only tightening the grip on my hand.

It was warm and sunny once we were on the ground and in front of her apartment building. Outside there was not a cloud in the sky. It was like God decided to make that day perfect when I knew that it really wouldn't be…

Cue annoying American.

"_MIMI! MIMI!" _Michael never ceases to amaze me. _"MIMI!" _he called from the level Mimi and I stood just five minutes ago. Michael I was sure was right in front of her door… _"MIMI, WAIT!"_

"Michael…?" she asked in shock. "MICHAEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I TOLD YOU THAT WE ARE _TAKING A BREAK!_" She dropped my hand and waved her arms at Michael angrily.

I surreptitiously looked around to see if anyone—reporter, crazed fan, or gossiping bystander—was watching the arrogant movie star steam roll his dignity. Satisfied more or less, I turned back to the scene of Romeo on the balcony and Juliet declaring her dissatisfaction for him.

Wait a minute…

He was afraid that I would tell Mimi of his new affections (or not so new) for Catharine! At that rate, Michael Washington deserved to fall from the balcony!

"YOU'RE BEING CLINGY, MICHAEL!"

"_BUT MIMI, I"—_he had the chutzpah to glare at me like it was my fault—_"I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"_

"JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE A MOVIE STAR DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE ALWAYS A PRIORITY!"

Desperately Michael leaned over and—

"_MICHAEL!"_

"MIPMON, DIGI-VOLVE NOW!"

If anyone thinks that I hate Washington enough to let him die, well…they would be dead (no pun intended) wrong. There are worse things than death sometimes, not to be morbid. So what if my imagination associated Michael with torture? Mimi would kill him (no pun intended) for being stupid falling off the ledge. Maybe she might even break up with him.

Michael fell off the balcony and down many floors.

Mipmon Digi-volved into Kimimon in a matter of milliseconds, and before anyone could blink, Kimimon landed on the ground with Michael on his back.

Mimi had a furious expression to which I blurted, "Mimi, I can explain—"

"MICHAEL, WE ARE _OVER!_"

Music to my ears.

Dumbly, Michael fell off Kimimon's back with a thud. He was so shell-shocked that he only stared at Mimi in disbelief.

I smiled as Kimimon jumped into the air and deDigi-volved to Mipmon, landing right on top of my head.

Mimi swerved in my direction and said, "And _you_, you have to explain some things, remember?"

**--XoX—**

We sat next to the river basking in the sun and relishing the cool breeze. Maybe it was enough to ease some of the tension. Mipmon sat between me and Mimi and would look every other minute to check if she and I were still there.

"Are you mad?"

"Why would I be mad?" Mimi said with a sigh. She scooted closer to me until our arms were touching. "I know now that this was what you were trying to tell me."

My curiosity got the best of me and I spluttered, "What did you think I was gonna tell you?"

An awkward silence took over the next five seconds.

Suddenly Mimi asked, "Mipmon is a good Digimon, isn't he?" She picked him up and put him on her lap. "And you, Mipmon, have some explaining to do, too."

Mipmon smiled, elated that his mom accepted him for what he was.

"And you will not be fighting anymore Digimon."

The guillotine fell.

"And you, Koushiro, will just have to continue your research without him."

Mipmon looked at me with wide eyes. I opened my mouth to protest, but Mimi cut me off, "As of this moment, I have full child custody." Custody?! It's like we're getting a divorce!

"Koushiro, I just don't think it's right to bring our child into danger."

I remained silent as I mulled things over. Regardless I would have to accept her conditions since I did put him in danger. There was no argument here. Mimi _did _fully accept Mipmon for what he was, and for that she could have full custody.

Mimi lifted Mipmon to her eye level and said soothingly, "Mipmon, I love you very much. You are not going out with your father anymore. He loves you a lot, too."

And that was that.

Of course, Mimi had to ask, "So what's with Michael and Catharine?"

"Uh…" Wait…she never thought I liked Catharine? Huh? Then why did she ask me?

"I knew from the start that there was something going on actually."

"Oh…" I looked down and thought about the Westerners. They had chemistry and sure looked like the perfect couple.

"Michael has some ego…and I wanted a good time and place to break up with him to be honest." We broke into laughter before I could hold it in.

But the happy moment was cut short by a text from Willis.

'_BREAKTHROUGH!'_ Only that small kid could use the word "breakthrough". _'Michael and Catharine are out… Can you come baby-sit me?'_ I blinked at Willis's joke…like the kid really needed a baby-sitter.

Mimi glanced at my Digi-vice. "He recovers fast," said Mimi with an arched brow. She smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "You better go. Mipmon and I will do a _lot_ of bonding now that Michael's out of the picture. Thank you for putting up with him even though you didn't like him."

I hugged her, and it stayed that way for a moment longer…

"It's funny how much we've seen each other these past days…let alone twenty-four hours…" Mimi said as she withdrew. Her head turned away quickly, letting her chestnut curls tickle my nose.

"Yeah…" I said softly. I patted Mipmon on the head giving me a knowing look.

I was happy that Mimi didn't seem to mind how much we saw each other in the past seventy-two hours—her birthday, Yamato's concert, the news reports, and this. She didn't even think about Michael and the abrupt break-up as we slowly got up to say good-bye.

Mimi said her final good-byes and hurried off, not noticing how my smile matched hers.

**--XoX—**

Following the routine path to the warehouse, I pulled out the Digi-vice that was beeping wildly with Willis's name flashing in different colors. I pushed the biggest button to accept the call. Immediately the little boy's name rang out, _"Koushiro, I think you should call me before you arrive at the warehouse."_

Knowing Willis, this meant that I _had_ to call him before I got to the warehouse. "Why?" I asked him wearily. "Is this about Washington?"

Whoops, I mean _Michael_.

"_He came back with a wounded pride,"_ said Willis as I jumped off the ledge close to the warehouse entrance. _"When you get here,"_ Willis warned, _"don't touch—"_

A sudden jolt shot through my hand. "DAMN IT! OW! WHAT THE HELL?" My right hand went numb, almost paralyzed from the electric shock. I looked down at the garage button attached to the side of the building. Bitterly I murmured under my breath, _"Washington!" _

The garage door opened, and I found Willis looking at me with a contrite face. I held out my hand as he applied toothpaste to my hand although I wasn't prepared for his muffled chuckles.

"Shut up, Willis," I said bemusedly.

"It's not like you _wouldn't_ expect it from Wash—I mean _Michael_," answered the boy. He took my other hand and led me to the little hub of computers we had lined up. Plopping down on one seat, he happily gestured for me to take the other swivel chair. After explaining that Catharine and Michael went off for a date and Jyou for his studies, he continued, "I wanted you to come back since you're the only other guy who really knows computers as well as I do. It's a new project…well, okay, not so new…"

I raised an eyebrow and slowly sat down. "Okay, what's the not-so-new project?" I asked, not missing a beat.

Willis looked like a happy kid in the candy store. "I was thinking…that we could send people into the Digital World. How _else_ can we accomplish our mission?" He gave me a large grin after which his fingers sped across the keyboard. The monitor displayed several images of a person dissipating into the smallest of particles. "So I just need your approval and your suggestion of the guinea pig."

My right hand twitched just like the side of my mouth did. "Willis, you know whom I'd choose."

The mini prodigy simply nodded and agreed, "Yes, we know that Michael is the perfect candidate, but if we actually send him into the Digital World, what are his chances of coming back?"

You'd think that my saving Michael from death would keep me from getting singed by the shocking door knob. Now…his not coming back couldn't be my fault… Fate just decided that he had to die eventually.

"What I'm saying is, Koushiro, is that you would have to go with him."

"HELL NO!"

"Uh…um…oh…okay…"

Willis was on the verge of _tears_. I suddenly chucked my angry demeanor aside and relented, "Just…well… Willis, I can't go to the Digital World. My parents and Mimi would flip out. Besides, Mipmon is staying with Mimi. What point is there in going to the Digital World without my Digimon?"

The little boy shrugged, slipping his hands underneath his jeans and swinging his legs back and forth. "Catharine is still terrified from the Sangloupmon… There is always another alternative…"

Crossing my arms, I gave Willis a look. "Jyou is busy with his medical studies."

"Well actually I meant—"

"Hell. No."

Exasperated, Willis precociously threw his arms in the air and spun around in the chair. "But I wanna do the experiment _now_!"

I pushed my chair forward and asked, "How do you suppose we do the experiment now? Have you already constructed a digital configuring machine?"

Willis hung his head and murmured guiltily, "No…I was hoping you could do that." He folded his hands and twiddled his thumbs as he waited for my answer.

For the sake of science, why not? "A digital projector will do. In fact, Gennai sent it to me some time ago. I can't quite remember when… Anyways, the laser imaging could be reconfigured so that anyone who stands in its way can be digitized."

My clever friend bounced up and down in his seat. "Oh, when can we start? Can we start now?"

"It's at my house…"

"So we'll start at your house then!"

It goes without saying neither Willis nor I got a wink of sleep that night. A while back, Gennai sent me a holographic message from a digital projector. This device, I found out by taking it apart, could be used for human and also Digimon virtualization.

**--XoX—**

Jyou called the next day after I walked Willis to the movie studios. The responsible friend was quite surprised that I sounded cheery until he remembered that Mimi broke it off with Michael and that I was Michael's hero and also Mimi still cares for Mipmon. Before he even thought about nagging me about my feelings, I explained that _yes_, I had feelings for Mimi. Then I stopped that conversation thread and went on to tell him about the League's experiment.

"_So wait," _Jyou said, _"you're not going to tell her how you feel?"_

No, not any time soon. Hey, I only got my first kiss _accidentally_. "No…there's a project Willis and I are working on. I'll be going into the Digital World with Michael…"

My excuse was utterly pathetic.

"_Wait. Wait. Wait."_ Jyou paused and let the unheard of reasoning sink in_. "_You_ are running away from your problems by going into the _Digital World_ without your own Digimon but with _Michael_, the ex-boyfriend of the girl you're _running away from_ who also has your _Digimon_?"_

_Yes. _"NO! Of course not!"

"_That is utterly pathetic,"_ Jyou said, unknowingly agreeing with my thoughts. _"I think it'd be pointless if I went on to mention how you and Michael despise each other even more…"_

I nodded. "Yeah, you'd think he'd be grateful that I saved his life."

"_That's not how he put it, but Catharine cut him off and asked him to go out."_

"So the Prodigious Plan worked after all."

"_But the objective has yet to be achieved."_

He was undoubtedly right. Closing my eyes, I leaned back in my swivel chair and sighed. My computer was checking for any viruses at the moment, so I didn't notice until later a strand of chestnut brown hair wedged between the keys of 'K' and 'M'. I really hated fate right now…

"_Koushiro? Koushiro?" _Jyou repeated.

"Yeah?"

Jyou scoffed and ignored my zoning out. _"When and how long is the experiment?"_

Willis said that it should be up and running in two days' time. "Soon," I answered, "it'll be soon…about two to three days. I don't know how long it would take though."

"_But aren't the other members of the League arriving as well?"_

"Yeah, they are, but what can I do? Willis and I are pretty excited about the whole ordeal." I continued to stare at my keyboard when I asked, "Hey Jyou, can you cover for me, so Mimi won't flip out?"

He reluctantly agreed. What else could he do?

**--XoX—**

On the morning of science's new age, I received a red handprint on the side of my face as a gift from Michael's new girlfriend. As one could predict, Catharine was hardly pleased with the arrangement.

I highly doubt that we could get any fatalistic injuries in the Digital World, but I kept my mouth shut. Willis, already ready to press the magic button on the digital projector from Gennai, went on to say that it was impossible to sustain such injuries. If there were any, it would only affect our brains—like that would make the argument any better.

Betamon gave me an apologetic look and a shrug. Catharine was still ranting with Alpamon lying on the ground and looking at the high ceilings. As for Michael, he just stood and stared off into space—looking rather livid. He really had no choice in the matter, for his recklessness had earned him the lower responsibilities (or lack thereof) of the League. Once Willis told him, Michael was a silent guy for a whole hour. Now that was shocking. He told Catharine with some hopes that she could get him out of being the guinea pig, but no, Willis just _had to insist_. And Catharine just _had to yell_ at _me_.

The world, it seems, has some logic (supposedly).

"TO THINK THAT _YOU _WOULD WANT _MICHAEL_ TO GO WITH YOU! YOU JUST WANT TO GET HIM KILLED!"

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _I held up an index finger to Catharine and took the call on speaker phone, so she would quit the yelling. "Hello?"

"_Hey Koushiro!" _rang Sora.

I blinked in disbelief. _Since when did Sora ever call my phone? _Looking at my Digi-vice, I found that she was calling from _Yamato's _phone. "Sora?" I asked. "Are you with Yamato?"

She laughed on the other end and replied, _"Well, yeah, I'm right next to him, and…yeah, well…we're kinda dating now…"_

Poor Taichi…

I heard a few shuffles on the other line and then: _"Hey Koushiro! We wanted to call you to tell you the news! Well…_actually_…Mimi for some reason wanted us to invite you and her for dinner tonight…"_

"Well…I'm sorry, guys," I said sincerely. "But not tonight…maybe later…"

There was more shuffling. _"Koushiro! Please?"_ Sora begged.

"No, not tonight…sorry…"

They hung up after another minute of begging…

Catharine continued her rant as if there was no interruption: "YOU CAN'T JUST LIE TO EVERYONE ABOUT WHERE YOU'RE GOING! KOUSHIRO, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR—"

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Yes?" I asked Jyou.

"_Hey! Sorry I can't make it for the experiment. I'll see you when I get back. Wait, when _are _you getting back?" _I don't know honestly, Jyou. _"Aren't you worried what Mimi will think?"_

My stomach did a flip, and I pushed any doubts away. "She doesn't know. Don't tell her."

Catharine scoffed in bemusement.

"_Alright, bye."_

"Bye."

The French girl looked me dead in the eye. Oh if looks could kill…

Willis's fingers flew over the keyboard in perfect rhythm as he confirmed the virtualization process as fast as Michael's face paled. I paced to the digital projector and pointed it at Betamon who stood straight board still. One step for Digimon; one giant leap for mankind. Before Catharine could breathe another word, Betamon evaporated, his particles absorbed into the digital projector.

Ah, success!

"Nobel Peace Prize, anyone?" said Willis with his fingers still skimming across the keyboard. "So who's next?"

Michael stepped forward albeit perturbed.

My Digi-vice rang out _yet again_.

It was Mimi's call now.

"Hello?" I said in a voice that was up an octave. Damn hormones.

I was met with a silence until there was some shuffling.

"Hello?" I repeated.

"_Hey Koushiro,"_ said Mimi on the phone. _"Hi Koushiro!"_ said Mipmon in the background. _"We as in Mipmon and I wanted you to come with us to dinner!"_ I knew Mimi long enough to know that a few of her words were a little…forced in a way.

My teeth were ready to make my bottom lip bleed before I spluttered, "Well…I, um, I can't do it tonight… Maybe a different day?"

Catharine snorted derisively.

"_Oh…" _Mimi gave a nervous chuckle. _"Alright…will I, or um…we see you tomorrow?"_

_I honestly can't guarantee that._ "I don't know…hopefully…"

"_Okay, bye Koushiro."_

"Bye…"

With a beep I slipped my Digi-vice into my pocket. That was weird…Yamato and Sora calling me; then Jyou called although that wasn't much of a surprise; then Mimi called me…all which occurred within the span of three minutes. Maybe it was just coincidence. It wasn't like all of them knew that I was off on some experiment.

So deep in thought I was unaware that Catharine had tensed (was that even possible) to the best extreme.

"FOR A GENIUS, YOU ARE A COMPLETE DOLT."

After that, she kissed Michael deeply and openly (with hands everywhere…), gave him her good-byes, and walked to the couch without another word for me: _the silent treatment_. Ironically, these were the words that I didn't want to hear from her when I first had a chat with her.

"_EW!"_ yelped Willis.

Dumbfounded, I looked blankly at the ceiling. I did not comprehend what she really meant.

Michael gave a sigh, one of exasperation, pity, fear, and everything else on his mind. Then, he accepted everything. "Okay, I'm ready."

The next minute Michael's particles were also absorbed into the digital projector…it worked.

Catharine stood up and looked at me. "You shouldn't go."

"It'll be quick…" I said to reassure myself.

"I have Michael's Digi-vice." She displayed Washington's Digi-vice in her palm. Well, well, I see she pick-pocketed her boyfriend during that last kiss. But that meant—

"This is not good." Willis and I shared a panicked look. _SHIT. _"Catharine, give me the Digi-vice please."

"Why?"

I explained to her in the most succinct of words that without the Digi-vice, it would be difficult for Michael to _actually_ virtualize in addition to the fact that Betamon, the only Digimon with us, could not Digi-volve without it. "Let's hope there's no damage done…" I said.

The plan was simple. I would be virtualized with both my and Michael's Digi-vices after Willis manually virtualized Michael. Willis would communicate with us through our Digi-vices and any other way that was possible. All Michael and I had to do was find out how we could expand it and how many Digimon were there. It shouldn't take _that long_, should it?

Of course, I didn't expect us to fall through some predicaments that included the difficulties of coming back to the real world. I didn't anticipate how problematic the de-virtualization would be either.

Most importantly, I did not realize that Mimi knew the truth about Mipmon the whole time…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Breaking Virtuality

**Allow me to present the last chapter of **_**Oh, How Cute**_**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Breaking Virtuality**

Just because I am a computer whiz does not mean that I know everything about online gaming. Well I know a lot about the matter; however, I have never really played an online game. I have also never considered programming one. I did play through a three-day trial, but I realized I preferred hacking.

Imagine my surprise when I found myself in virtual reality. It was like I was in another world since I still had all my senses including smell. Here there were no limits with the exception of the terabyte law. As long as nothing was greater than a terabyte, it could exist within the Digital World. Otherwise, it would rupture the data patterns that held the world together.

It was interesting to say the least. What was more impressive? Any human's physical strength acted according to his or her own will power. How did I know that exactly?

Michael punched me in the gut, and I flew back several meters. In those three seconds, I was afraid of breaking any bones. That was enough to make me fall without a scratch.

"YOU BETTER GET US OUTTA HERE ALIVE, KOUSHIRO!" Michael still curled his hands into fists and towered over me, ready to kill me with that fiery look in his eyes. Ignoring that, I found that he was dressed in different clothing—clothes that matched Betamon's colors.

Oh, would you look at that? I'm wearing purple. The last time I saw Mipmon, he was turning purple.

Fascinating.

We landed in the desert region of the Digital World. What was weird was the fact that this region was empty, uninhabited, untouched. Why wasn't anything here?

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_ An actual window popped in front of my face. It was an e-mail from Willis, and I touched 'Open' to read the e-mail.

Betamon, in awe of the Digital World's wonder, walked to me and read the e-mail aloud. "'Dear Koushiro, I hope you got there in one piece. Recently there have been more Digimon sightings. Gennai has suggested that we quickly solve the problem to the overpopulation of Digimon. I thought that was a good idea except…wouldn't it be better if talked with you in person?" After reading, Betamon plucked Michael's Digi-vice from my cargo shorts and tossed the portable device to Michael.

Michael called Gennai though that wasn't really necessary.

Gennai appeared out of nowhere. He looked just like I imagined—an old man that hunched over and wore a content smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Digital World," Gennai said, genuinely pleased we came. "Glad you two made it here safely."

"Nice to be here," I replied.

Michael, bug-eyed, said, "_You're_ Gennai?"

Gennai chuckled and nodded. "You, I know from the Internet, are Michael Washington. I'm glad there weren't any complications of your virtualization. You're lucky Koushiro knew what to do." I glowed with pride as Michael did his best to mask his sour reaction. "But I'm also surprised Mimi isn't here."

Before I could give a suitable answer, Michael butted in. "She doesn't know about this experiment. Koushiro thought she'd flip if she found out?"

Gennai blinked, the only sign of disbelief he showed. It seemed like he was a hard person to read.

"She doesn't know?" he asked, looking blankly at me.

"Well…" I said intelligibly, "she knows about the League and everything."

He nodded but didn't look at me, causing more guilt to churn my stomach. I felt guilty about not telling her—about the experiment, about my feelings, about how much she means to me.

Gennai didn't push the matter further. However, I knew the subject would come up soon enough. He gave us a map of the Digital World and asked if we had any ideas as to how we could expand this world.

It was the beginning of the Digital World's expansion and our mission.

However, the whole ordeal was anti-climactic. It had me feeling guilty about blowing Mimi off for dinner, not telling her about this, and prolonging something…inevitable?

But back in the Digital World where Michael and I were away from the girls we lo—like so dearly…err, much, I proposed that we layer the Digital World how Earth was made of several cores. Gennai approved of the plan and was ready to send us plans of how to execute it.

Like modifying a program.

I insisted that I start on the layering. It reminded me of a cake Mimi wanted to bake—

Layering, right. That only took several hours after which Gennai told us that time means nothing between the Digital World and the real world, meaning when I go back, Willis would immediately ask what was wrong with the virtualization. I should joke and say that everything went wrong which was why we had to come back so soon.

I blew Mimi off for nothing.

"DAMN IT!" I yelled punching the rocky dirt ground. With all the pressure, the impact caused a bit of a rumble within the grounds around me and also caused Michael and Betamon to get up from napping. "Let's go home NOW!"

Rubbing his eyes wearily, Michael said, "So soon?"

Betamon, who had been pretty quiet this whole time, nudged Michael and mumbled, "Maybe he wants to get back to Mimi."

I whirled around to Gennai and quickly, albeit politely asked for the de-virtualization process. He nodded good-naturedly, brought up a dialogue box, and clicked 'OK' without another word.

But instead of de-virtualizing me, Michael's body separated into tiny particles and disappeared. Betamon likewise left the Digital World, leaving me alone…by myself.

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Blinking rapidly, I turned to Gennai again and asked, "Can't you de-virtualize me, too?"

"I didn't de-virtualize Michael and Betamon. Right now they're surfing the Internet and—oh, don't be alarmed, Koushiro. Willis will de-virtualize them on the world wide web." Willis was probably sitting impatiently at the computer anyways, eager to see if the mission was a complete success. "Koushiro…Mimi gave me instructions for you to surf the Internet anyways."

His last statement just went in one ear and out the other.

And then it hit me.

"Wait, Mimi said what?"

"The code for the Internet is—"

I was too distraught to pay attention. Mimi had known all along that I would be here in the Digital World.

"F—"

Gennai's face was contorted with worry and concern. By now he probably figured out that I didn't tell Mimi about the experimental mission.

Damn it all.

I stopped before I could finish the colorful expletive.

Begrudgingly I let Gennai sign me off for trip en route the World Wide Web that was like another obstacle instead of a detour.

The good man also told me that oh yes, Mimi is an _honorary_ member of the League—another perfect reason to mentally kick myself.

I should've told Mimi. I mean, when I meant everything, I was supposed to tell her everything. Or was I just thinking this because I was farther away from her than I thought?

Why'd I have to make things complicated? I should've just told her the truth.

My virtual body was floating through the Internet. Well, I was really _flying_ through. And once I uttered the name "Mimi", I was sucked into a message board that I really regretted reading.

It was the one about the time Mimi yelled at me in front of the paparazzi. Consequently, the paparazzi made it out to be Mimi and I fighting over who has Michael.

To make myself feel better I would look for comments that I found funny.

It proved to be a difficult task.

"_Wasn't that redhead the extra who screamed like a girl?"_

"_Yeah, it is. Who woulda thought?"_

"_I did."_

"_Yep, so did I."_

There was one about Michael…

"_I thought the guy was straight."_

"_Yep, so did I."_

I left the website in more annoyance than I'd admit and looked around to find why exactly I was stuck in virtuality rather than being safe at home. This penance was really unnecessary if you ask me.

Then I found Catharine's website that looked very different from when I last viewed it. On the homepage was a good photo of Catharine at Yamato's concert. She appeared to be playing the techno music expertly and gave a sultry smile to the camera. There were also some videos and song feeds that were impressive enough. It was amazing how the techno could really polish Yamato's music, but that didn't top what was really important.

On the left margin that listed off the tabs and links of the website I found the one on "My Current Relationship".

"…_To be honest with fans of mine and of Michael's, this is our first genuine relationship for each of us. We've also been avoiding the paparazzi because of it…" _I began to speed-read through the article until I found what was meant to be discovered: _"…As for Michael, he appreciates a real deal. His last girlfriend, whose face she wished was never on the news, didn't genuinely like him. But for her sake let me say this—she did it to make her dense friend jealous… Can't say I blame her. Then again some things just spring back, don't they?"_

Without thinking, I jumped out of the website and into the web stream again.

I knew what I had to do.

I also had the guts to do it.

**--XoX—**

It would be rude and invasive if I just jumped out of Mimi's computer and into her room. I decided it would be a better choice to pop into my own room.

"_AHHHHHHHHH!"_ I screamed as I leapt from my computer monitor and colliding with unknown person or object.

"KOUSHIRO!"

"MIPMON!"

The landing was faulty—I remember crashing into someone or something and hearing the faintest squeaking of my swivel chair. Well, at least I know the de-virtualization wasn't faulty. I was back in one piece.

But…oh SHIT.

"I'm sorry!" I jumped off of Mimi—yes, _jumped off_. (Let's just say I…landed on Mimi…and there was accidental straddling—ACCIDENTAL.) The abrupt movement only caused more embarrassment for me as I inadvertently slammed my head against the concrete wall.

I wonder how much worse a concussion feels.

"Koushiro! Koushiro, are you alright?" Mimi asked, her fingers tracing my face that was beet red by now. Her face was colored with the slightest blush, making her prettier and me speechless.

Afraid I'd stumble over my words, I nodded.

Why was she here? Probably waiting for me to get home to shoot me…

But she didn't explain why she was in my room and _on my computer again without my permission_. We simply sat on my carpet floor in front of my computer and looked at each other with mad grins. Why were we smiling so gaily? I guess because I was such a klutz. My throbbing head rested against the abominable wall, and I rested my stretched out legs next to Mimi's bent legs. She propped herself up with one arm and had this odd twinkle in her eyes.

"You came out of a computer," she said simply.

I suppose that is out of the ordinary.

"No, actually, it looked like you _leapt_ out of the computer."

That would explain the collision—er, fall…

"I won't ask questions."

"Why not?" I blurted. I was curious about why she wasn't curious.

I did leap out of my own computer.

Instead of a shrug and an ordinary explanation, Mimi just smirked at me. It was a smirk that hit me like a ton of bricks. Doing my very best to vent any emotion, I let my eyes wander to my left where my monitor sat. It was just a blank screen.

Then she burst into laughter right then and there.

I blanched.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mipmon smirking at me from my bed. _This is a conspiracy!_

My fingers raked through my hair as I rushed to say, "Howlonghaveyouknownexactly?!"

Mimi looked down, sighed, and shook her head as if saying, _"You should've figured this out on your own."_

Here was the biggest surprise of all:

"You knew all before I had to tell you…" I breathed with wide eyes.

She nodded, and we both knew it was the truth. I couldn't fathom how she managed to keep it from me. Everything built up inside of me was swelling beyond any comprehension. Surely she would skin me alive for going into the virtual world without telling her…and blowing her off for dinner…and keeping things from her…

I didn't want everything to fall apart.

"Mimi, I—"

"Stop Koushiro," Mimi said seriously. She repositioned herself bringing her feet in front of her and hugging her knees to her chest. Looking back at me, she took a deep breath and let out a small chuckle. "I always found it funny whenever you just type half-awake on the computer. That morning when Mipmon was delivered"—she motioned to Mipmon who was now fast asleep on my bed—"and you were typing, I was just in time to see you type in your password…"

_Oh._

"…It was one of the few times I saw you type slowly. Anyways, after you hopped in the shower, I tested to see if that was really the password to your computer. It really did work, and I was looking at all the windows of data assistants on the monitor. Before I knew it, I clicked a pop-up and out came Mipmon's egg."

Curious, I instantaneously asked, "What did the pop-up say?"

"'This is not a virus.'" She chuckled and looked at me with a twinkle in her eye. "I pressed 'OK' since it said that it _wasn't a virus_." I'm lucky it wasn't… "At one point, Gennai e-mailed me and answered all my questions about Mipmon, including why he was here. But I still think of Mipmon as my own kid… I can't help it… But…I wanted to accept whatever was in store for you, Mipmon, and me."

Mimi paused and raked her fingers through her chestnut locks. "I suggested to Gennai that there should be an organized group for Digi-Destined. I proposed that you would lead and organize it, and that it would be up to you to let me in on it. In no way did I want to believe that Michael and Willis and even Jyou were in on it, too. If Michael wouldn't tell me about his involvement with Digimon and Catharine, why should I have stayed with him anyways?"

She went out with Michael right after we established the League…and I kept her out of it… I nodded numbly, not sure how I could tell the truth… I saw a flash of pink and realized I was blushing, so embarrassed about what I was about to confess…

"Mimi, let me just say something," I said what sounded like a plea. Taking a gulp, I looked her in the eye with the sincerest of expressions. "I know I should've told you sooner, but I didn't want you to get hurt or anything… And I…I…I li—love—OW!" I looked down and lo and behold, I found Mipmon who just bit my ankle. The pink blob got me to say I love… "I mean _I don't love_… Wait, I mean I do… I mean…no, I mean, I love…like…you…"

DAMN IT, KOUSHIRO. YOU SOUND LIKE A BUMBLING IDIOT.

Mimi laughed good-naturedly and got on her knees to lean closer to me. "I love-like you, too, Koushiro."

And that's when she pecked me on the cheek—both of us wearing identical blushes. I smiled and gently took her chin to meet her lips with mine.

The moment was _perfect_.

"It's about time!" growled the pink Mipmon.

**--XoX—**

"Guys, we need more chairs!" Jyou exclaimed.

Sooner than later, all of the members of the League of Digi-Destined sat in various seats in a wide circle. Michael was included in said various seats with Catharine comfortably on his lap. There were twenty of us in all _so far_. Willis did a lot of recruiting, and because of the successful mission to the Digital World, more people decided to join. Apparently there would be no demand for people to manually layer the Digital World.

As President of the League of the Digi-Destined, I sat on the high stool and would speak with a bit of authority. I didn't extend a firm hand since we were all the same age, and eager, intelligent people aren't that rash. Mimi sat on my right and would occasionally speak up—Mipmon snoozing in her arms. If anything went wrong, I would step into transfer the rogue Digimon directly into the Digital World, and Mimi would stay behind to coordinate with Willis. At least in theory.

After the first three battles with rogue Digimon that were _carefully directed_, I decided to hell with getting in the crossfire when there faster Digimon on the force.

And Mimi had the chutzpah to join in one of them. She actually took Mipmon with her and also the Digi-vice. Mipmon was able to Digi-volve with Mimi, not that we were surprised. But after that occurred, I gave into the coordinating anyways.

That was _exactly why_ I didn't want Mimi to join at first.

Still, Gennai was pleased that Mimi was more involved with League and the League in general. He like Willis would recruit and enroll more members for the League of Digi-Destined.

"Koushiro," she said looking at me, "you're just annoyed that I could do better."

She didn't… Then again, she did avoid those news cameras…

We were finally together. It took her a while to fully forgive me though. I can't say I blame her.

After the forty-five minute meeting ended, Mimi and I sat comfortably on the loveseat in front of the plasma screen. Mipmon snoozed on Mimi and my laps and had soft snores.

I kissed Mimi lightly on the cheek.

She laughed and did the same for me then said, "You smell like cookies now."

"Not software dust?"

"That, too…but I think the cookies I baked yesterday are still lingering with your natural scent or something…"

Perplexed I asked, "Is that a good thing or bad thing?"

"I guess it's a good thing," she teased.

We looked down at Mipmon taking yet another nap. Being so inactive, he did a lot of sleeping.

"He has the cookie and software dust scent, too," Mimi mused.

"How is that possible?"

"Well, it's possible because it is."

"Hmm…" I gave her a look.

"Well, Koushiro, I clicked a pop-up, and we were given a Digimon to take care of."

I stared at Mipmon for a long while, and then relented. "Okay, I see what you're saying."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_ My Digi-vice echoed through the empty warehouse and flashed with Yamato's name in bold.

"_Yo Izzy! I haven't heard from you in—"_

"Don't call me Izzy."

Mimi just laughed and poked me in the shoulder.

"_Sora told me that you and Mimi are finally together!"_

"Yeah…I'll have to call you back because yes, we are at the moment together. Call me later. Oh and Catharine said that there might be some complications if she toured with you this fall. I'll see ya later. Okay, bye!"

"_But Koushiro! Wait, I need you to fix my—"_

I hung up without a care as the garage door opened for a few of the League members to enter the warehouse. Catharine, Michael, and Willis kept to themselves and immediately helped themselves to snacks in the pantries.

"I thought you liked fixing computers," Mimi said with an eyebrow raised.

"I prefer hacking them, programming, and repairing software than fixing a computer."

"I can hack computers, too, ya know."

"Since when?"

"Can't tell you. But I _can tell you_ that your password is—" Mimi slid off the loveseat and darted out of my reach.

I laid Mipmon who was now half-awake and asleep on the loveseat by himself and then sprinted after Mimi who was threatening to leak my password to anyone who had two ears. Running with adrenaline, I could easily catch up, but then I tripped and crashed into her sending us into an awkward spiral and crash to the ground.

_Snap! Snap!_

"Oh, how cute!" Catharine squealed looking at the screen of her camera. "I think I'll post it on the League's website. President and girlfriend on the dirty floor…"

I tried to help Mimi up, but that just led to further embarrassment as I fell again to the ground. She laughed at my clumsiness and I couldn't help but smile back.

Another blush creeping up our cheeks, I kissed her full on the lips.

We broke apart simultaneously and looked back at Mipmon, in red and orange, who gave us the most mischievous smile…

I guess the kid was happy his parents were finally together.

THE END.

**--XoX—**

**A/N: WHEW! Sorry for a long wait, but I wanted to make sure that this chapter was polished and such. It was nice writing a Koumi fic 'cause there aren't a lot out there, and not many even think about the canon pairing. So if you're kinda new to Koumi, that's great! Writing this was how I fell deeper in love with couple. **

**I hope you enjoyed the fic as I did. For those of you who stuck through the story, I appreciate all your support. For those of you who found my story later, I love hearing from you, too. For my silent readers, I hope you liked it.**

**Send me some love by pressing the Go button down at the bottom, and I'll happily reply to you. **

**What's next for Dragontune172? Hmmm, I am considering writing a really intricate story with Takari, Koumi, Sorato, and Kenyako. When that will be? I don't know. I'm still planning through it.**

**Thanks!**

**Much love, Dragontune172**


End file.
